une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour
by prunelle05
Summary: se déroulant à partir du départ des Cullen de la vie de Bella Swan. Des années plus tard, ils se retrouveront. Des révélations seront dévoilées ainsi que d'autres choses cachées; un nouvel amour au programme.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour.

Résumé

Se déroulant à partir du départ des Cullen de la vie de Bella Swan. Bella en étant humaine avait été l'empreinte d'un des loups de la Push Paul Lahote. Ils ont vécu ensemble, ont été heureux et ont eu un enfant de leur amour. Joshua. Paul a été tué par un vampire. Bella transformé et son fils devenu loup suivront leur chemin à travers le monde. Des années plus tard, ils retrouvent Victoria qui est sur le point de tuer la famille Cullen, des révélations seront dévoilées ainsi que d'autres choses qui avaient été cachées, un nouvel amour au programme.

_Mes erreurs m'ont fait avancer,_

_mes regrets m'ont beaucoup appris,_

_mes douleurs ne m'ont rendue plus forte,_

_je n'ai pas changé, ni oubliée,_

_j'ai juste avancé…_

_(Auteur inconnu)_

BELLA

Quand je repensais à ma vie depuis ma naissance, je n'avais jamais cru avoir cette vie. Ma vie a changé du jour au lendemain à partir du moment où j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec mon père à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Ce n'était pas le fait de vivre avec mon père qui a changé ma vie, mais plutôt ma rencontre avec cette famille étrange les Cullen.

Après 50ans, j'étais de retour dans cet endroit, cette ville appelée Forks où j'ai eu mon cœur brisé pour la première fois par mon premier amour où j'ai vu mon père et ma mère se faire torturer et tuer devant mes yeux sans que je puisse faire un geste pour l'arrêter tués parce qu'un vampire avait perdu son compagnon et voulait se venger en me prenant tout ce qui était important à mes yeux. Le même endroit où j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, mon loup d'argent, mon Paul. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que mon mari pouvait me manquer…

Nous avons vécu heureux avec notre fils jusqu'au jour où mon âme sœur, mon époux soit mort dans mes bras. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée. L'une des pires que je n'ai jamais vécue.

Flash-back:

J'étais à la maison avec mon fils, Joshua, pendant que Paul était en patrouille. J'étais occupé à cuisiner le repas quand je ressentis les poils de mon cou se redresser, je connaissais que trop bien la signification de ce phénomène. Un vampire était dans ma maison.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, j'entendis une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années.

_« Bonjour amour, j'espère que je t'ai manqué. »_

Je me raidis automatiquement au son de cette voix, il y a quelques années, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre, mais aujourd'hui c'était totalement différent, je la détestais.

Je me retournais donc pour faire face à celui que j'avais aimé une fois, maintenant je la méprisais avec chaque fibre de mon corps et de mon être.

_« Non tu ne m'as pas manqué d'un iota ! »_ répondis-je.

_« Comment oses-tu être marié avec un chien et en plus de cela avoir un chiot avec lui. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre ! »_ Dis l'intrus avec colère.

_« Oh vraiment ? Selon cette marque que je porte, elle me dit bien le contraire. »_

À cette déclaration je montrais la marque que mon mari m'avait faite lors de notre accouplement pour montrer aux autres mâles que j'étais la sienne. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ce monstre me sauta dessus, j'essayais de me débattre de toutes mes forces, mais celles-ci n' »étaient rien comparer aux siennes.

Du coin de mon œil, je vis mon fils de seize ans commencé à trembler violemment, je me rappelais ces signes. Mon fils allait se transformer en loup, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Un loup au pelage doré me regarda avec crainte et peur. Il était inquiet pour moi, pour ma vie.

_« Tu es à moi et je vais te le montrer… »_

_« Joshua, je t'aime ainsi que ton père, dis-le lui ! »_ dis en sanglotant rien qu'à penser à eux deux.

Ce monstre n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan en action que mon fils sous forme de loup sauta sur lui, Joshua n'ayant aucune expérience avec ces créatures viles fut projeté contre le mur de la pièce. Pendant ce temps-là, mon héros était arrivé à mon secours ainsi que celui de notre fils dans sa forme humaine. Mon mari essayait de se battre avec ce vampire, mais sous cette forme cela était impossible.

_« Joshua protège ta mère ! »_ cria Paul à notre fils.

Cela dit, il se transforma dans son loup d'argent. Tout en se battant avec ce suceur de sang, je pouvais voir que mon amour avait du mal, il y avait l'inconvénient que son adversaire avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées et ainsi voir tous les gestes que Paul prévoyait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur notre fils et mon mari afin d'utiliser mon bouclier mental sur eux et protéger leur esprit, j'avais appris à contrôler ce bouclier au fil du temps par contre ça me vidait de mon énergie. En effet, je n'avais jamais expérimenté mon bouclier sur plus d'une personne à la fois. Paul fut distrait par l'arrivée soudaine d'un des loups du pack et le vampire en profita pour le mordre sur son dos.

_« Nooonnn… » _Hurlais-je

Le vampire réussit à s'échapper. Le pack était trop choqué pour réagir à quoi que ce soit qu'il ne fît rien contre celui-ci. Rassemblant les forces qu'il me restait, je rampais difficilement vers le corps humain de mon mari je savais ce qui se passait exactement, je le perdais, un loup mourrait s'il se faisait mordre par son ennemi mortel.

Je pris Paul dans mes petits bras. Paul me regardait avec un doux sourire, je voyais dans ces yeux tout son amour, sa tristesse, sa douleur, mais aussi sa peur. Je sanglotais bruyamment tout en essayant de le réconforter et d'être forte pour lui. Je lui montrais ainsi tout mon amour pour lui, un amour qui ne mourra jamais dans mon cœur. Je perdais l'amour de ma vie, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, mais aussi le père de mon enfant.

_« Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, tu es ma vie, mon tout. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je-je t'aime. » _ Murmura mon mari péniblement.

_« P-Paul ! Non, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas. Non. Je t'aime. » _Je devenais hystérique.

Il me donna un doux sourire et expira son dernier souffle. Mon Paul, mon loup n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que son corps mou et sans vie dans mes bras. La lumière dans ses yeux avait disparu. Je réalisais alors seulement ce qui venait de se passer et je poussais un cri de douleur à vous glacer le sang, je suis certaine que toute la Push avait pu entendre ma douleur ainsi que mon désespoir.

_L'angoisse de la mort_

_D'une personne qu'on aime_

_Quand on connaît le sort_

_Porte la douleur même_

_La mort d'un être cher_

_Même si l'on enfouit_

_Représente l'enfer_

_Malgré tous les non-dits_

_Pourquoi les voilés pleurs_

_Devant tant de souffrances_

_Font croire en un sans cœur_

_Quand règne l'ingérence_

_Le décès d'une âm' chère_

_Si affreux et blessant_

_Parmi tous les enfers_

_Amenuisent tourments_

_Valérie S. (Art et poèmes) _

Je sentis soudainement où mon cœur battait une douleur atroce, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je suffoquais, je mourrais et je ne pouvais même pas le combattre. Quand un loup ou son empreinte mourrait, l'autre restant suivait après celui qui est parti. Il ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. J'espérais seulement que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de mon fils…

Immobile, mais consciente de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi, je pouvais entendre des voix près de moi cependant je n'arrivais pas très bien à me concentrer sur celles-ci.

_« Oncle Sam fait quelque chose, j'ai perdu mon père, je ne veux pas aussi perdre ma mère. » _Paniqua Joshua.

_« Je suis désolé Josh, mais je ne peux rien faire, ta mère est en train de mourir, elle rejoint ton père. »_

_« Noonnn… » _Sanglota mon fils.

_« Vous ne pouvez peut-être rien faire, mais moi je peux ! »_

_« Qui es-tu suceur de sang ? » demanda hostilement Jacob._

_« Je m'appelle Charlotte Whitlock, elle va devenir comme ma sœur, le seul moyen de la sauver est en la transformant ! »_

_« Hors de question ! » _répondit Sam furieux.

_« Elle sera transformée, Bella est ma meilleure amie et Joshua a besoin de sa mère ! »_

_« Oncle Jake a raison. Je suis pour sa transformation en vampire. Je l'aiderais moi-même à contrôler sa soif de sang. » _Argumenta Joshua avec espoir dans sa voix.

_« Non pas question ! Je suis l'alpha et ma décision est définitive. » _Décida fermement Sam.

_« Très bien dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'autre choix alors. » _Soupira doucement Jacob.

_« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Bells ! »_

J'entendis des pas s'approcher dans ma direction. Une main chaude caressa doucement ma joue par la suite.

_« Moi, Jacob Ephrïam Black, je prends ma place en tant qu'alpha légitime du pack de la réserve de la Push qui me reviens de plein droit et te déchu de tous tes droits et devoirs d'alpha, toi, Sammuel Levi Uley. »_

Je pouvais sentir dans l'air qui m'entourait le changement de pouvoir d'alpha.

_« Il faut la transformer au plus vite. Elle va mourir si on traine. » _S'impatienta le vampire.

_« Transforme-la. Joshua prend soin de Bella. Donne-moi de vos nouvelles le plus souvent possible. Je vais quant à moi m'occuper du corps de ton père et tout régler. J'établirais un traité pour Bells pour quand vous revenez. Le traité des Cullen quant à lui est dissout ! » _Dis Jacob fermement et définitivement.

J'entendis des pas légers venir dans ma direction, des mains froides caressaient ma joue et déplaçaient mes cheveux pour faire place à mon cou.

_« Je suis désolée pour la douleur, tu trouveras de nouveau l'amour avec mon frère. Je t'aiderais pendant le stade du nouveau-né ma chérie. Tu verras tout ira bien. » _Rassura comme elle le pouvait Charlotte.

_« Je t'aime Bells ! Sois en sécurité… »_

Je sentis les dents de Charlotte percer la peau de mon cou, enfin la douleur prit le contrôle de tout mon corps, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais paralysé. Je me laissais sombrer dans l'obscurité, mais avant cela j'eus une dernière pensée. Comment allais-je vivre sans mon Paul ?

Fin du Flash-back.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, je me suis juré que je vengerais la mort de mon mari, l'amour de ma vie, mon meilleur ami.

À présent, je me retrouvais à la Push dans le cimetière une cinquantaine d'années après la mort de Paul devant sa tombe, à mes côtés se trouvait notre fils.

_« Tu me manques tellement Paul, tu nous manques. Notre vie sans toi n'est plus la même. Je te promets que je vengerais ta mort mon loup, ça sera mon combat ! » _

_« Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien papa, je te le jure. » _Promit mon fils à son père.

Je regardais une dernière fois la tombe de mon bien-aimé et toucha du bout de mes doigts son nom. Si je pouvais pleurer en ce moment, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation.

Ici, repose

Paul Thomas Lahote

Mari, père et ami

Nous t'aimerons pour toujours et à jamais.

_« Allez viens maman, il faut que tu chasses et j'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes. »_

_« T'as raison Josh, mais dis plutôt que tu veux rejoindre ta femme ! » _dis-je amusé.

Nous rîmes tous les deux en sachant que j'avais raison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt environnante pour rejoindre Forks où nous attendait Charlotte. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais en train d' humer l'air afin de repérer une odeur d'un animal pour assouvir ma soif quand je sentis une odeur familière, je ne l'avais pas senti depuis des années, je ne l'avais jamais oublié.

Il était temps de faire face à un démon de mon passé. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me mis à courir, avec à ma suite Joshua et Charlotte vers la direction de ce vampire que je haïssais plus que tout.

Très vite, nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt, celle-ci donnait sur un terrain que je connaissais que trop bien pour y être allé plusieurs fois quand j'étais encore humaine. Le manoir des Cullen.

_« Belle qui est ce vampire ? »_ demanda inquiète Charlotte.

Je n'avais qu'un nom à prononcer pour que Charlotte et mon fils comprennent de qui il s'agissait.

_« Victoria… » _Murmurais-je avec dédain.

Tout en regardant cette chienne traverser l'étendue Cullen, j'eus une vision de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

_Début de vision : _

_Victoria se tenait devant l'immense maison, elle avait à la main un bidon d'essence vide (elle l'avait trouvé plein dans le garage), dans l'autre main, elle tenait un briquet. Elle avait fait tout le tour de la maison avec des traces d'essence. Elle sourit triomphalement avant d'allumer le briquet et jeter celui-ci dans la trainée d'essence. Le feu s'alluma immédiatement tout autour de la maison…_

_Fin de vision._

Il fallait que j'empêche cette vision de se réaliser. Même si cette famille m'avait fait souffrir par le passé, les Cullen étaient toujours comme une deuxième famille pour moi surtout Emmett, Jasper et Esmé.

Pendant ma vision, Joshua s'était transformé en loup, je savais très bien ce qu'il comptait faire et il en était hors de question. Je ne risquerais pas la vie de mon fils et son bonheur avec sa femme ainsi que le seul lien qui me restait avec Paul aux griffes de cette garce.

Nous avançâmes doucement afin de ne pas alerter Victoria de notre présence, elle était bien trop concentrée sur son plan que pour nous sentir ou nous détecter. Lorsque je fus sûr qu'elle ne me voyait guère, je mis mon bouclier physique et mental sur mon fils et Charlotte en y ajoutant une dose d'électricité grâce au pouvoir de Kate. Je vis Joshua essayer de briser mon bouclier sous sa forme de loup, mais c'était une tâche impossible à réussir, il reçut plusieurs décharges électriques. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le voir.

_« Idiots ! Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu ne peux pas aller au-delà de son bouclier ? » _Fulmina Charlotte.

Entre-temps Joshua s'était retransformé dans sa forme humaine.

_« Bien, bien, j'abandonne. Maman c'est mon devoir de te protéger, je l'ai promis à papa ! » _Se résigna- t-il.

_« Et c'est le mien de te protéger ! Point final ! »_ Dis-je en haussant le ton.

Je regardais cette salope sadique gagner de la distance de plus en plus vers cette belle maison blanche où j'avais eu de très bons moments, sans que Victoria me voie arriver, je me précipitais à vitesse vampirique vers elle. Bientôt je rentrais en collision avec son corps de granite, j'avais mis tellement de force dans mon coup qu'elle fut projetée à l'autre bout du terrain dans un arbre qui tomba au sol à l'impact. Le bruit de notre collision était tellement fracassant qu'on entendit le bruit résonner à travers le champ où nous étions. Victoria se releva semblant sonné et perdu. Elle me regarda, mais ne paraissait pas me reconnaitre. Je lui souris avec un de mes fameux sourires diaboliques et carnassiers.

_« Salut Victoria, ça fait tellement longtemps… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! » _Dis-je innocemment.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Ton pire cauchemar… » _Dis-je sombrement.

Quelques minutes auparavant dans la maison Cullen.

La famille Cullen était assise dans le salon, chacun concentré à leur occupation habituelle quand soudain l'un d'entre eux se releva d'un bond. Tout le monde le regarda choquer.

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment major. »_

_« Es-tu sûr Capitaine ? »_

_« Sûr à cent pour cent Major. Quelqu'un est à venir… »_

Le Major pouvait ressentir la crainte et la peur du reste de ceux qui étaient dans la pièce avec lui à part du capitaine et lui-même, ils avaient déjà tous deux eu affaire à ce genre de situation, ils étaient préparés en cas de combat.

_« Alice, tu ne vois rien ? »_

_« Non Carlisle, tout ce que je vois est très vague et flou, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose me bloquant. J'aperçois certaines choses, mais pas en détail. Un vampire femelle vient ici, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est ou pourquoi elle vient ici. »_

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse dire autre chose, on entendit un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur, c'était comme deux rochers entrant en collision.

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Rosalie, allons voir ce qui se passe ! »_

C'est ainsi que huit vampires sortirent de la maison afin de vérifier d'où venait ce bruit, ils furent à peine sortis sur le pas de la porte d'entrée qu'ils sont tombés en état de choc face à la scène se jouant devant leurs yeux, un vampire parmi les autres avait beaucoup plus peur que les autres, car celui-ci avait reconnu le vampire à tête rouge.

Sur le terrain était un vampire avec des cheveux rouges comme des flammes et en face d'elle un autre vampire qu'on pouvait seulement voir de dos, elle boquait le champ de vision. Cette femme était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux brun foncé avec des reflets rougeâtres, elle était mince, mais musclée et sculptée. Quelques mètres derrière la femme brune se trouvaient un loup de la taille d'un cheval au pelage d'or et un vampire femelle avec de longs cheveux blond presque blanc, des yeux rouges. Elle portait des centaines de cicatrices sur son corps. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans le combat.

_« Charlotte ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? »_

_« Oui c'est bien moi Major ! Ceci est mon mari et là-bas avec le vampire à tête rouge c'est sa mère, je pense même que tu la connais… »_

Avant que Charlotte fît les présentations, Joshua s'était transformé en humain…

Au moment où Charlotte prononça « Major » le vampire qui avait un sourire diabolique tourna légèrement la tête et eut les yeux écarquillés quand elle reconnut qui c'était en réalité.

_« Je ne peux pas y croire putain ! »_

Elle refit face au vampire à tête rouge et prit la parole.

_« Salut Victoria ça fait tellement longtemps… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Ton pire cauchemar… »_

Retour au présent.

_« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non je ne me souviens pas de toi. Pourquoi devrais-je ? » _Me demanda Victoria indifférente.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et l'encercla. Je tournais autour d'elle, elle fit de même. Je pouvais voir ses yeux devinrent comme des soucoupes quand elle vit des boules d'électricité se formant dans chacune de mes mains. Je voyais et ressentais sa peur. Mes cheveux flottaient avec la force que le vent soufflait. On pouvait voir les feuilles tourbillonner dans les airs. Mes devaient surement avoir pris la couleur noire ou rouge.

_« Oh merde… », _Murmura Charlotte.

_« Oh attend une seconde, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'étais encore humaine et que j'étais sans défense. »_

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas qui j'étais, je devenais de plus en plus frustrée.

_« Hé Char ? Je pensais que les vampires étaient censés être intelligents et ne pas être lents ? » _Demandais-je curieusement à Charlotte.

Je pouvais entendre le rire en plein essor d'Emmett. Le son de celui-ci m'avait terriblement manqué.

_« Normalement ils le sont miel ! »_ me répondit-elle doucement.

Tout en lui révélant mon identité, je lui jetais des boules d'électricité.

_« Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Lahote. Je préfère être appelé Bella la plupart du temps. »_

Victoria me regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit un poisson. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes je serais probablement sur le sol en me pliant de rire. Son expression était vraiment comique à voir.

_« Dis-moi Victoria, as-tu perdu ta langue ? Tu ne l'avais pourtant pas perdue quand tu as torturé ma mère, mon beau-père et mon père devant moi. En tuant ma mère et mon beau-père non plus, tu ne l'avais pas perdu ta langue de vipère. » _L'informais-je avec colère.

_« Oh mon dieu ma petite fille ! » _entendis-je Esmé sangloter.

Du coin de ma vision périphérique, je voyais Esmé pleurer dans les bras de Carlisle, je pouvais aussi voir la reconnaissance sur les visages de mon ancienne famille de qui j'étais. Alice sanglotait, mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'est que Jasper ne la consolait pas du tout, au contraire, il était aussi loin d'elle que possible.

_« Qu'en est-il de ton père ? Je l'ai tué, j'en suis sûr ! » _Demanda cette vipère.

_« C'est tout ce que tu as dire ! Tu as commis une grosse erreur ce jour-là vois-tu. Tu as laissé du sang dans le corps de mon père, minime je dois le dire, mais il était tout de même là ainsi qu'assez de venin pour débuter la transformation. Tout cela je ne l'ai su par hasard que quand j'ai été transformé. Pendant tout ce temps-là, toutes ces années je croyais que mon père était mort. À l'heure actuelle je ne vais pas te tuer, car ça serait bien trop facile et gentil pour ce que tu as fait subir à ma famille. En sachant en plus que ton précieux James n'était pas ton vrai compagnon, pour lui tu n'étais qu'une distraction avec laquelle il s'amusait quand il s'ennuyait, tu n'étais que son jouet comme moi je l'ai été pour Edward… »_

J'avais apparemment touché une corde sensible, car elle se précipita vers moi. Cela prouvait son manque d'expérience, elle agissait sans réfléchir, à l'instinct tout comme les nouveau-nés.

_« Bro, il faut l'aider. » _S'exclama Emmett.

_« Non Em. C'est à elle de se battre, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, en plus c'est son combat. » _Déclara avec autorité Jasper.

_« Comment tu sais ça Jazz ? » _demanda Emmett.

_« Regarde un peu les marques de morsures que Bella a sur son corps, c'est une combattante, une guerrière. »_

Si Jasper pouvait seulement savoir comment il avait raison, j'étais une guerrière, une combattante, ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais la chef de la garde des Volturi. J'esquivais l'attaque de Victoria et la projeta vers les arbres, elle en percuta quelques-uns avant de se remettre debout et de s'élancer à nouveau vers moi. J'étais beaucoup trop rapide pour elle, celle-ci ne pouvait pas me voir arriver, j'étais juste un flou pour elle. J'étais comme l'air, impossible d'attraper. Je lui envoyai quelques boules de feu qu'elle essaya d'esquiver avec beaucoup de mal et difficulté.

_« Putain de merde ! Ne faut pas faire chier ma petite sœur… »_

_« T'as raison mec, elle est si gracieuse dans ses mouvements, mais est en même temps très féroce, je n'ai jamais vu ça avant. En plus de cela elle est très belle et chaude… »_

_« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi Peter sur ce coup-là. » _Déclara Jasper.

_« Homme Jazz contiens-toi où je vais sauter Em (_il éclata littéralement de rire) _tu es en train de baver mec ! » _

_« Les vampires ne bavent pas espèce d'idiot ! » _répondit Rosalie avec agacement.

_« Eh c'est de ma mère que vous parlez suceur de sang ! » _informa Joshua.

J'entendis le bruit du claque. Charlotte venait en effet de lui en donner à l'arrière de sa tête…

_« Aïe ! Char c'était quoi ça femme ? »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas femme Joshua Charles Emmett Lahote. C'est vampire et pas suceur de sang. Andouille ! »_

Joshua avait repris sa forme humaine et faisait comme à son habitude c'est-à-dire l'idiot. Charlotte et lui me rappelaient Paul et moi-même, Joshua agissait comme son père, un véritable homme des cavernes.

Je voyais Victoria me chercher, mais je venais juste de me propulser dans les airs au-dessus d'elle. Je pouvais rester en lévitation. Je descendis pour être derrière elle, lui tapota l'épaule, d'un mouvement de ma main elle fut projeter à travers le terrain et percuta de plein fouet le monstre qui avait tué mon mari. Victoria revint vers moi, je fis le tour d'elle-même et arracha ses bras hors tension ce qui lui provoqua un cri de douleur, j'envoyais ses bras à l'autre bout du domaine.

_« J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux Victoria ! » _déclarais-je dans l'ennui.

Comme réponse, elle me grogna dessus.

_« Tu sais Victoria je peux être très sadique et bad-ass quand je le veux, mais je vais laisser ce plaisir à mon père, selon moi, je pense que quand j'aurais envoyé tes morceaux aux Volturi il va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec toi comme tu as joué avec ma mère. Tu as sali avec les mauvaises personnes et la mauvaise famille. J'oubliais je ne pense pas que je t'ai dit que mon père était le quatrième roi, mais en plus de cela, ma mère était sa vraie compagne. Oh oui je sens qu'il va s'amuser avec toi ! » _Lui dis-je sur un ton calme, mais mortel.

Je lui arrachais ses jambes et la tête de son corps, je mis ma main sur sa joue comme si j'allais lui faire une tendre caresse, elle me regarda méfiante. Je lui souris innocemment, ma main devint de plus en plus chaude, elle devenait rouge, après quelques secondes je la retirais, on pouvait distinguer graver dans sa peau l'empreinte de ma main.

_« Tu vas souhaiter n'avoir jamais rencontré mon père et moi ! » _lui murmurais-je mortellement même si les autres pouvaient entendre.

Victoria semblait dans la douleur par ce que je venais de lui laisser comme souvenir, mais aussi du fait que maintenant elle était également en morceaux, elle n'allait pas encore mourir, pour qu'elle meurt, je devrais mettre son corps en feu, ce n'était aucunement mon intention…

Ce qui me semblait bizarre est le fait que Victoria se trouvait dans beaucoup plus de douleur que ce qu'elle devrait ressentir normalement. À ce moment, à cet instant, je savais pour sûr qu'une certaine personne utilisait son pouvoir sur cette garce.

_« Salut Jane… » _Déclarais-je en souriant.

_« Beau combat comme d'habitude ma chère sœur. Je me charge des restes et les mettre dans des boîtes pour les envoyer à ton père, il sera heureux de ton cadeau j'en suis sûr. À plus tard. » _Dit-elle d'un ton impassible.

_« Non s'il te plaît… Tue-moi maintenant… Je t'en supplie… » _Pleurnicha Victoria avec désespoir dans sa voix.

Je l'ignorais et rigola avec froideur tout comme Jane. Je n'étais pas une personne qui donnait miséricorde.

_« À plus tard petite sœur. Salue Alec pour moi… », _Dis-je dans la direction de Jane.

Celle-ci rit joyeusement et se mit au travail, elle disparut quelques minutes plus tard dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Je me retournais afin de faire face aux Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 une nouvelle vie un nouvel amour.

J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Jasper se précipiter vers moi et me mordre dans le cou sur le côté gauche, cet enfoiré. Sous le choc et sous l'instinct, je l'envoyais valser à travers le terrain, il fut attrapé par Emmett et le vampire inconnu.

_« Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais enfoiré ? »_ demandais-je en colère.

_« Je t'ai simplement marqué parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es ma compagne chérie. »_ Déclara-t-il tout simplement comme si c'était normal pour lui.

J'étais en colère, non, j'étais livide. Mais pour qui il se prenait pour simplement me marquer sans mon autorisation ?

_« Non, mais je rêve là ! Oui, je dois rêver. Impossible qu'un tel arrogant soit mon compagnon vampire ce n'est pas possible j'attire les arrogants. Pas possible. Je préfère mourir. Comment est-ce même possible ? »_

Je réfléchis un instant, ça cliqua ensuite dans ma tête. Je me souvenais d'une déclaration que Marcus m'avait dite lors d'une conversation qu'on avait eue ensemble.

_« Il y a des cas très rares quand nous trouvons notre compagnon d'âme parfois une personne peut avoir rencontré son compagnon quand elle était humaine et en rencontre un nouveau quand elle devient un vampire. Tu devrais garder un œil ouvert, ma chérie. Il est très rare, mais cela se produit… »_

Je me souviens encore de ce jour j'avais été confus, mais maintenant que j'y pense, il avait raison.

_« Marcus… Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est ça qu'il a voulu me dire quand il m'a dit que c'était possible d'avoir plusieurs compagnons dans une existence. »_ Déclarais je toujours sous le choc.

Après ma randonnée de paroles en colère, je voyais un grand sourire amusé sur le visage de Jasper.

_« Toi, t'as plutôt intérêt de faire disparaitre ce sourire stupide où tu vas le regretter ! »_ menaçais je jasper.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt. Je pouvais voir sur le visage de Jasper qu'il avait pris ma menace au sérieux. À l'intérieur de moi, je m'amusais à le tourmenter de la sorte. Dans les yeux de Charlotte, je voyais qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. En effet, je savais que Jasper était mon compagnon, quand je le vis tout à l'heure et que j'avais rencontré son regard je l'avais su. Avec le pouvoir de Marcus et de Charlotte combiné, cela l'avait confirmé. Au début, j'avais eu du mal à avaler la pilule, j'avais toujours du mal, mais je l'acceptais un peu plus facilement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à tout le monde parce que je trouvais que tout d'un coup c'était trop calme et trop silencieux, ils étaient sous le choc sauf pour ma famille et le vampire inconnu, je vais continuer à l'appeler comme ça, ça lui va bien pour le moment. Bien sûr pour les Cullen c'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'ils soient choqués, je n'étais plus la Bella timide, réservée et innocente. J'étais en fait tout le contraire. À trainer avec un pack de loups, ça vous change, je jurais comme un marin.

Je regardais Charlotte pour lui demander silencieusement de m'expliquer le fait que j'étais la vraie compagne de Jasper ainsi que le phénomène qui se passait entre Alice et Jasper, car je ne comprenais plus rien, en plus je n'avais pas envie de regarder moi-même leur lien, de toute façon c'était le boulot de Charlotte pas le mien, c'était son pouvoir après tout.

_« Ils ne sont pas de vrais compagnons comme tu l'auras remarqué puisque toi et Jasper l'êtes. Leur lien de simples compagnons a été brisé non seulement par le fait que Jasper a trouvé sa vraie compagne en toi, mais il était déjà brisé bien avant ça, par quoi je ne sais pas. » _Me répondit-elle.

Pour dire que j'étais choqué était un gros euphémisme. Je pouvais ressentir de la honte ainsi que de la culpabilité venant d'Alice, je me demandais pourquoi de telles émotions. J'allais le découvrir plus tard. J'hochais la tête sèchement vers Charlotte pour lui informer que j'avais bien reçu le message. Maintenant que je regardais mes liens avec Jasper avec l'aide du pouvoir de Charlotte, mais aussi celui de Marcus, je pouvais voir la force et l'intensité de notre lien, notre accouplement m'avait pas encore eut lieu, faut pas demander quand celui-ci aura été fait…

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi petite sœur et comment se fait-il qu'un cabot soit ton fils ? » _demanda Emmett.

À la grimace sur le visage de Rosalie, Jasper et vampire inconnu, j'étais sûr qu'ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas les bons mots qu'Emmett avait choisis.

J'étais trop curieuse quant à l'inconnu que pour réagir tout de suite. Je regardais l'inconnu minutieusement, il me semblait familier comme si je l'avais déjà vu ou vu sur des photos. Il faudrait que je vérifie ce fait. J'observais l'inconnu puis Charlotte pour lui demander qui était cet homme. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

_« Oh ! Je te présente Peter, Peter Whitlock. »_

Ce nom, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Je réfléchissais et puis ça a fait tilt.

_« Peter Whitlock comme dans ton ex-mari ? » _demandais-je curieusement.

_« Oui le même m'dame. Enchanté de vous rencontrer… » _Se présenta-t-il avec un accent du sud.

En plus de ça il avait un accent venant du sud et étais un parfait gentleman. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Charlotte était un jour tomber sous son charme. Je souris gentiment à Peter qui lui-même me souris en retour. Je retournais mon regard vers Emmett. Mes yeux s'étaient durcis en le voyant.

Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, mes yeux devinrent rouge sang, ça se passait quand j'étais très en colère, mes yeux changeaient de couleur selon mes émotions. Une grosse tempête de vent se leva et faisait rage tout autour du terrain, il pleuvait des cordes, le tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et mes mains étaient en feu.

Dans une affaire de secondes, j'étais dans le visage d'Emmett avec des yeux meurtriers, du venin se regroupait dans ma bouche, je devais me forcer à l'avaler pour ne pas le cracher au visage de celui que j'avais autrefois considéré comme mon propre frère. Emmett avait peur de moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux et le ressenti par ses émotions qu'il dégageait. Oui, il avait peur de moi, mais pour le moment je m'en foutais complètement.

_« De un, tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler ta petite sœur depuis le jour où tu m'as lâchement abandonné comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie, comme si je ne valais rien pour toi, sans un au revoir ou même un vas te faire foutre. De deux, mon histoire est longue à raconter et de trois mais le moindre, je t'interdis d'appeler mon fils un cabot, ce cabot comme tu l'as appelé si bien tout à l'heure est mon enfant biologique autrement dit je lui aie donné naissance quand j'étais humaine. Abruti ! » _Dis-je avec venin dans ma voix.

_« Si l'on parlait de tout ça à l'intérieur dans un endroit plus confortable et de façon civilisée. »_

Je voyais dans les yeux de Carlisle que celui-ci essayait d'alléger la tension entre Emmett et moi, mais ça ne changeait en rien les choses qu'il avait dites. Elles m'avaient blessé et en plus c'était pire parce que ça concernait mon fils, mon sang, ma chair. Rosalie me regarda avec un regard noir rempli de haine, en réponse je lui grognais dessus. Je sentis la main de Charlotte sur mon épaule pour essayer de me calmer tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer Joshua qui tremblait légèrement de colère.

_« Calme-toi Belle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! » _déclara-t-elle avec colère.

_« Tu ne sais pas comment elle m'a traité quand j'étais humaine, comme si je n'étais rien, je me sentais inférieure et indigne d'être en sa présence. J'avais l'impression d'être des déchets sur lesquels elle marchait dessus. » _Dis-je tout en regardant dans les yeux de Rosalie.

_« Je sais chérie, mais tu es mieux que ça ! » _me rassura Charlotte.

Elle avait raison j'étais mieux qu'elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jasper s'était posté dans une position de protection devant moi et Peter entre Rosalie et moi pour être là au cas où et empêcher une lutte s'il y en avait une.

Jasper essayait de me calmer avec son don, mais celui-ci tomba en collision avec mon bouclier.

_« Je serais toi cowboy j'arrêterais immédiatement d'essayer de manipuler mes émotions pour me calmer, ça ne marchera pas. C'est ton premier et dernier avertissement. Que tu sois mon compagnon ne change pas le fait que je te botterais le cul si tu essaies encore une fois. » _Dis-je calmement, mais sur un ton d'avertissement.

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'il était tenté de le faire.

_« Je serais toi, je n'essayerais pas, ce n'est pas le moment pour chercher, ma mère. »_

_« Qui est le père et où est-il ? » _demanda Emmett.

Il avait vraiment le don de poser les bonnes questions celui-là. Sur ces deux questions, je me raidis, Charlotte serra mon épaule un peu plus fort et mon fils me prit la main pour me réconforter, ils savaient tous les deux combien cela était difficile pour moi de parler de Paul. Peter me sourit tristement comme s'il savait pourquoi j'avais cette réaction. L'assassin de mon mari se raidit aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes que la mienne. Ses émotions allaient de l'inconfort à la peur. Je pris une respiration même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Un sourire machiavélique et diabolique fit une apparition sur mon visage que je fis à Emmett tout en jetant un coup d'œil au meurtrier avant de répondre aux questions.

_« Pour répondre à la première question mon cher Emmett sur le qui est le père de Joshua ici présent, il s'agit d'un loup de la Push, Paul Lahote, j'étais son empreinte comme Charlotte est celle de mon fils. À savoir où est son père ? Tu devrais plutôt poser cette question à ton cher et tendre frère. N'est-ce pas Edward ? Oh oui je ne t'ai pas oublié ! » _Dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Celui tressailli.

_« Que veux-tu dire en demandant la question à Edward ? Qu'a-t-il avoir avec le père de ton fils et que s'est-il passé pour toi ? » _Demanda Rosalie.

_« Comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment de ce qui s'est passé pour moi ! » _me moquais-je.

_« Rentrons pour parler de tout cela tranquillement. » _Dis Esmé.

Je regardais Esmé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, elle me sourit en retour. Mes yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle de l'or pour le moment. Depuis ma lutte avec Victoria, j'avais relâché mon bouclier physique, mais j'avais laissé le bouclier mental sur mon fils et Charlotte, ces deux-là venaient de se placer aux côtés d'Edward qui regardait partout pour trouver une échappatoire. Entretemps, tout le monde était entré dans la maison à part Jasper et Peter qui attendaient que je rentre à mon tour. C'est drôle comme je ressentais de la protection pour Peter et que je le connaissais à peine.

_« Je pense que je vais aller à la chasse avant… » Commença Edward._

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'étais déjà sans son visage avec des yeux dangereux. À y réfléchir je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu en lui, Paul avait raison c'était juste un garçon, il n'avait rien à avoir avec un vrai homme.

_« Oh que non ! Tu ne vas pas chasser ! Tu crois que je ne connais pas ton petit plan. Je peux voir l'avenir sauf que contrairement à Alice, miss je tout et je vois tout, mes visions sont gravées dans la pierre et je sais exactement ce que tu comptes faire : t'enfuir. Tu es très bon dans ce domaine n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, tu vas entrer dans cette maison et tu vas assoir ton putain de cul dans le fauteuil. Tu m'as bien compris ? » _Dis-je sur un ton mortel.

Je pouvais ressentir qu'il était terrifié. Jasper était fier et portait un sourire amusé, il en était de même pour Peter.

_« Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le remet à sa place. » _Déclara mon compagnon.

_« Oh je ne vais pas simplement le remettre à sa place cow-boy, ça tu peux me croire ! » _l'avertis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Sur ce, je le laissais là et entra moi aussi dans la maison, mon enfer personnel. Peter était à ma suite, il me dépassa, me fit un clin d'œil et alla se mettre près de la baie vitrée. J'entendis Charlotte parler à Jasper.

_« Elle est pire que le Major, personne n'a intérêt pour sa propre sécurité à être de son mauvais côté, crois-moi je l'ai vue à l'œuvre. Si un jour tu croises Felix ou Dimitri Volturi, demande-leur comment s'est passée leur confrontation avec Bella quand ils l'ont trop cherché. » _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Dans la maison quelques instants après ma confrontation d'avec Emmett, il faisait calme, trop calme, tout le monde me regardait pour que je commence. Moi, je réfléchissais et essayais de me calmer complètement en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Je me tenais debout eu centre de la pièce qui servait de salle de séjour, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'assoir. Je sentais que les Cullen étaient curieux. Alice, elle était triste parce que j'avais catégoriquement refusé de m'assoir à ses côtés, elle avait essayé ses yeux de chiots, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné sur moi, je ne pourrais pas pardonner à Alice son abandon aussi facilement. Notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis ensemble dans un fauteuil tout comme Emmett et Rosalie.

Emmett n'acceptait pas facilement mes paroles je pouvais le voir sur son visage, pourtant je n'en avais rien à foutre pour le moment, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Rosalie, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son compagnon. Toutefois, je ressentais de sa part de la préoccupation pour moi ainsi que de la tristesse, cela me surprenait au plus haut point venant de la reine des glaces elle-même.

Edward était assis seul dans un canapé, il était mal à l'aise, ça pouvait se voir.

Jasper quant à lui était aux cotés de Joshua et Charlotte qui se tenaient sur le chemin de la porte d'entrée au cas où une certaine personne met son plan en action pour s'échapper de la situation qu'il avait créé quand il s'était attaqué à la mauvaise personne c'est-à-dire : moi.

_« Bella que t'est-il arrivé depuis notre départ ? » _demanda doucement et avec précaution Alice.

Je me raidis à ces mots, à sa question. Du coin de mon œil je pouvais voir Peter vouloir venir vers moi pour me réconforter ainsi que Jasper (pour ce dernier ce devait être le lien entre vrais compagnons qui se renforçait), mais il suffit d'un regard de Charlotte pour leur faire comprendre que je devais faire cela seul.

_« Que s'est-il bien passé pour moi Alice à ton avis ? Voyons voir, il s'est déroulé beaucoup de choses ça je peux te le dire. Certaines ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie et d'autres par contre ont été les plus douloureuses et malheureuses. Par où commencer en premier hein ? » _

_« Tu peux commencer par où tu préfères chérie… »_ Me dit mon compagnon en utilisant son accent.

Mon dieu son accent et la façon de m'appeler « chérie » me donnait des frissons dans tout mon corps. C'était si sexy… Il était le deuxième homme à avoir cet effet sur moi.

_« Merci cow-boy… » _Lui répondis-je simplement.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui envoya ma compréhension afin qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en avais jamais voulu de m'avoir quitté sans un au revoir, sans un regard en arrière, après tout on ne se connaissait pas très bien à l'époque, le duo maléfique nous tenait à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Ce que le duo ne sait pas, c'est que Jasper et moi avions trouvé un moyen de communiquer par les émotions. Son pouvoir était bien pratique des fois. L'excuse des jumeaux infernaux était que Jasper avait soif de mon sang et qu'il était dangereux, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi, je connaissais la vérité. Jasper est l'une des personnes qui ont le plus de contrôle de soi avec Carlisle et moi maintenant.

_« OK. Très bien. Je vais commencer par le jour de mon anniversaire afin que vous voyiez et compreniez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »_

Je regardais tout le monde dans la pièce afin de voir leur réaction. Ils étaient calmes, j'avais leur attention. Je pouvais y aller.

_« Le jour de mon 18e anniversaire, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. La plupart d'entre vous ont pensé que quand je me suis coupé le doigt, que Jasper avait voulu m'attaquer en se précipitant vers moi et que ce très cher Edward essayait de me protéger. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? » _Demandais-je calmement.

En réponse ils hochèrent tous la tête à part Peter et Jasper, je pouvais aussi voir dans le visage de ceux que je considérais une famille dans le passé que c'était bien ça qu'ils pensaient.

_« Vous êtes tous des idiots pour avoir cru cette connerie, vous êtes tous aveugle ma parole ! » _leur dis-je avec colère.

Peter vint près de moi, mais c'est Jasper qui m'attira contre sa poitrine pour que je me calme. Mes mains scintillaient avec l'électricité qui en sortait. Je pris une profonde respiration et me calma doucement, mais pas complètement.

_« Tout est le contraire. Jasper n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer comme vous le croyez tous, mais de me protéger d'Edward. Vous devez probablement vous demander pourquoi il me protégeait de mon soi-disant compagnon. Eh bien en fait c'est très simple. Edward avait soif de mon sang plus que quiconque. »_ Expliquais-je doucement.

Ils étaient tous bouche bée à ma révélation. Je souris froidement. Oh que ça allait être bon. Jasper me serra légèrement la taille pour me calmer. J'étais en colère, mais en même temps j'étais surexcité.

_« Quand je me suis coupé et que j'ai vu apparaitre du sang, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir la réaction de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai observé chaque expression. Quand mes yeux ont atterri sur Jasper, je voyais qu'il ne respirait plus et qu'il était en contrôle de lui-même. Pour l'aider je lui ai envoyé des vagues d'émotions positives afin qu'il reste concentrer sur un point, il me regardait tout au long de cet échange et croyez – moi ses yeux n'ont pas une seule fois changé de couleur. Ils sont restés d'or. » _Leur dis-je.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs de ce moment-là, j'avais été dérouté par le regard de Jasper, il était si intense. Est-il possible qu'il sût que nous étions compagnons à ce moment-là ? Tant de questions que je me posais.

_« Tout à basculer quand Edward m'a jeté dans la table en verre et que je me suis ouvert le bras. Jasper s'est élancé, mais pas pour m'attaquer, non, son intention était d'attaquer Edward et de me protéger. Vous avez tous mal interprété les actions de votre garçon parfait. À ce moment-là, vous auriez peut-être dû vous souvenir du fait que Jasper était non seulement un empath, mais aussi un ancien combattant d'une armée. Il ne ressentait pas seulement vos émotions à tous, mais aussi les siennes. » _Déclarais-je avec colère.

Je me dégageais des bras de Jasper avec résignation, fit un sourire à Peter et Jasper. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers celle que j'avais dans le passé considérer comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je me tenais debout, face à elle. Je pouvais sentir ma colère augmenter de plus en plus en la regardant. J'essayais de contrôler mon tempérament ainsi que mes pouvoirs, mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré le fait que j'essayais de me calmer, de petites boules d'électricité s'étaient formées dans mes mains.

_« Comment as-tu pu oser douter de ton propre mari ? De prendre la défense d'Edward ? » _Demandais-je d'un ton froid à Alice.

Celle-ci me regarda avec une expression de honte, elle ne me répondit pas. Tous autour de moi avaient la tête baissée parmi le clan Cullen parce que oui pour moi, ils n'agissaient pas comme une famille devrait le faire. Je retournais à l'endroit où se trouvaient Peter et Jasper. En passant devant mon fils et Charlotte, je fis un sourire rassurant dans leur direction, car je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Joshua de l'inquiétude. Parfois, je me demandais si c'était vraiment moi le parent…

_« Bon si je continuais la suite de ce qui s'est passé après cela… Pas de réponses ? Bon alors je vais continuer. » _Dis-je.

Le regard de Jasper allait entre Edward et moi. Il essayait de comprendre les émotions venant d'Edward. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bientôt obtenir ses réponses. Je regardais Edward afin d'observer la réaction que celui-ci pourrait avoir à ce que je m'apprêtais à dévoiler. J'entendis un grognement venant de Jasper.

_« Possessif sommes-nous ? » _demandais-je.

En réponse, j'eus droit à un autre grognement et un sourire amusé de Peter et Charlotte.

_« Il était autant possessif quand il était dans l'armée avec toi Char ? »_

_« Pas du tout ma belle. » _Répondit-elle.

J'eus un léger rire à cette déclaration. Je me demandais quel comportement Jasper avait quand il était dans l'armée de cette chienne de Maria pour les guerres du sud. De ce que Charlotte m'avait raconté le major était un trou du cul arrogant, avait un cœur froid et n'avais aucune pitié.

_« Bon, continuons… » _

Je fis une légère pause pour rassembler mes pensées.

_« Après que Carlisle m'ait recousu mon bras dans son bureau, Edward me ramena chez moi. Quelque chose était en hausse, je le pressentais. Cette nuit-là, il ne resta pas à mes cotes comme à son habitude. Les jours passèrent et je n'eus aucune nouvelle de personne parmi vous. Des questions commençaient à se former dans ma tête. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans l'obscurité. »_

Je tournais mon attention vers Edward et lui envoya un regard noir, celui-ci avait le culot de me regarder avec des yeux coupables et remplis de remord. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

_« Le troisième jour après mon anniversaire, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'Edward était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la façade de la maison en rentrant de ma journée de cours… Edward me demanda de faire une promenade, j'acceptais volontiers parce que je voulais obtenir les réponses aux questions que je me posais. Oh oui mes réponses je les ai obtenus et pas qu'un peu. Elles m'ont fait découvrir le vrai visage d'Edward : un manipulateur et un menteur. » _Crachais-je les derniers mots en direction d'Edward.

J'entendis le souffle coupé de tout le monde dans la pièce par cette remarque, comme je l'ai si bien dit, je n'étais plus l'adolescente qu'ils avaient connue. Je ne me faisais plus marcher sur les pieds.

_« Edward m'emmena dans la forêt près de chez moi et me fit bien comprendre que vous quittiez Forks, au début naïf comme je l'étais, je pensais que je faisais partie du voyage, mais bientôt il me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas inclus. Ensuite, Edward se chargea de me briser le cœur encore plus en me disant que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui, qu'il ne me voulait pas et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un animal de compagnie, une distraction. Il était avec moi pour tester son contrôle et parce qu'il était en paix en ne pouvant pas lire mon esprit, j'étais une expérience rien de plus. » _Finis-je par dire.

Rosalie était fumante et regardait Edward avec des yeux assassins Emmett était en colère Carlisle semblait déçu de son premier fils Esmé quant à elle semblait triste.

Ce qui me surprit le plus était la réaction d'Alice, elle se sentait coupable. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Jasper dut ressentir ce qu'elle envoyait comme émotions puisqu'il m'avait relâché et commençait à se diriger vers elle très lentement. J'attrapais son poignet afin de l'arrêter. Il me regarda avec curiosité. Je secouais ma tête dans la négative pour lui demander de ne rien faire de drastique.

_« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » _Lui dis-je doucement.

Finalement, il se retourna vers Alice.

_« Tu le savais ! Tu savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et tu l'as laissé là briser. » _Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

_« Jasper, je… »_ Commença Alice.

_« Je ne veux même pas l'entendre ! Tu n'es pas mieux que lui ! » _La coupa-t-il avec colère dans sa voix.

Peter me fit un sourire encourageant pour me demander de poursuivre.

_« Comme adieu, Edward me fit une promesse. Il me jura que ça sera la dernière fois que je le verrais, ça serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Si seulement il avait tenu sa promesse, mon mari serait encore en vue à l'heure actuelle. » _Dis-je avec un soupir triste.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, ma chérie ? » _me demanda doucement Esmé.

_« Oh j'y viens Esmé ne t'en fais pas. » _Lui répondis-je.

J'avais un triste sourire, mon fils portait le même. J'avais une seule envie en ce moment c'était de pouvoir sangloter.

_« Avant que je continue mon histoire, j'ai besoin de chasser, cela fait un moment. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer avec la nature. » _Dis-je.

_« Je viens avec toi, sucre… » _M'informa Peter.

_« Merci Petey. On pourra faire connaissance sur le chemin. »_

Peter grogna doucement à son surnom. Charlotte et Joshua étaient amusés. Jasper grogna une nouvelle fois sans doute parce que je voulais faire connaissance avec un autre homme que lui. Il va falloir qu'il s'habitue, j'ai quelques amis hommes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à son comportement d'homme des cavernes.

_« Ne m'aurais pas étonné ! » _murmurais-je sous mon souffle.

Je savais que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Charlotte eut un petit rire.

_« Je viens avec vous. Je veux voir comment tu chasses chérie ! »_ Dit-il.

Il n'y avait aucune chance à la discussion, le ton qu'il avait employé me le prouvait. Sans laisser la chance à Peter et Jasper de réagir, je partis à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Mais avant que je sois trop loin je pouvais entendre Charlotte dissuader Jasper de venir avec.

_« Non major, elle a besoin de vider son esprit et je pense que parler à Peter va lui faire du bien. Ce qu'elle nous a raconté n'est même pas le quart de l'histoire. Laisse-la venir à toi à son rythme, elle le fera quand elle sera prête. Bella a vécue beaucoup de choses, c'est dur pour elle de faire face à tout ça en même temps. » _Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_« D'accord, je vais rester, mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te mets en morceaux capitaine, tu m'as bien compris ? » _avertissait-il Peter.

_« Très clair major… »_

Je n'écoutai plus et me remit à courir vers la forêt. Peter était à ma suite. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir, il n'avait pas d'odeur, mais je l'entendais très clairement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis que nous étions partis de la maison des Cullen. Des minutes ou des heures ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. Je ne savais même pas où nous nous trouvions, je décidais donc d'arrêter ma course, je vis Peter faire de même.

Peter resta silencieux. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Je regardais autour de moi et eus le souffle coupé. C'était un magnifique endroit, une clairière sublime, il y avait des tas de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs, des blanches, des violettes, des rouges. Un paradis sur terre. À l'opposé de l'endroit où je me tenais, on pouvait voir une espèce d'étang, une cascade d'eau retomba dans celui-ci, elle débuta quelques mètres plus haut sur une falaise. Je décidais de chercher un moyen d'atteindre la falaise sans pourtant devoir sauter pour l'atteindre. Je trouvais quelques minutes plus tard un sentier étroit à travers les arbres et le pris pour me rendre à cet endroit qui avait l'air si apaisant. Debout sur la falaise je pouvais voir l'horizon c'était magnifique.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'assied de façon à ce que mes pieds pendant dans le vide. Peter fit de même. Dans cet endroit, je me sentais en paix avec moi-même juste ce qu'il me fallait, c'était si calme, on pouvait entendre le bruit de la nature et le chant des oiseaux qui vivaient dans la forêt. Très relaxant. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Peter, je me permis de mieux l'observer. C'est vrai que c'était un beau spécimen, un très bel homme.

Peter était un homme très grand, je paraissais toute petite face à lui, il était élancé et musclé, mais pas autant qu'Emmett ou Joshua. Peter avait des cheveux blonds dorés. Des yeux en forme d'amandes de couleur rouges. Il avait également des caractéristiques très masculines. Sa mâchoire était forte et carrée. Son nez était droit. Quand on y regardait de plus près, il avait des ressemblances avec jasper à se demander si ces deux-là étaient liés.

_« Dis-moi Peter. Jasper et toi êtes-vous liés biologiquement parlant ? » _Lui demandais-je.

_« Non m'dame. Jasper est mon père de venin, il est plus d'un frère qu'un parent pour moi. »_

Whoa et ben ça si je m'y attendais. Je savais que Peter, Charlotte et Jasper étaient dans l'armée de Maria ensemble. Jasper avait transformé Charlotte de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, mais je n'en savais rien concernant Peter.

_« As-tu un pouvoir ? » _lui demandais-je même si je savais qu'il en avait un. Pourtant je ne savais pas comment je le savais.

_« Je ne peux pas dire que c'est un pouvoir, mais j'ai des visions enfin pas vraiment des visions plutôt des informations qu'une voix me dit dans ma tête. C'est très complexe et difficile à expliquer. Je sais, tu vas surement me prendre pour un fou, mais c'est la seule façon de l'expliquer. » _Me répondit-il vaguement.

_« Je ne te prends pas pour un fou ou quelque chose d'autre Petey, si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, je pourrais expliquer ce phénomène par le fait que tu as le pouvoir de connaissance. Très pratique je dirais même. » _Expliquais-je dans la crainte d'un tel pouvoir.

_« As-tu un don ? Enfin, je veux dire à part le contrôle d'éléments tels que le feu, l'électricité et apparemment la météo aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il._

_« Oui en effet, avant toute autre chose, je suis un bouclier mental et physique, mais également une éponge c'est-à-dire que j'absorbe les pouvoirs des autres que ce soit vampires ou autres créatures. Quand j'étais humaine, je pouvais manipuler partiellement le bouclier mental. »_

_« Whoa ! Très puissante ! Dis-moi comment fonctionne ton don d'éponge enfin je veux dire comment ça se passe ? » _Me demanda-t-il curieusement.

_« En fait, c'est très simple, il suffit que je sois dans la même pièce que d'autres ayant des pouvoirs pour que sans le vouloir, je copie leur don. Parfois, je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite. L'avantage de cette capacité c'est que je peux les utiliser à ma guise comme si j'avais un interrupteur. » _Tentais-je de lui faire comprendre.

Il prit une longue inspiration et me regarda plus sérieusement.

_« J'ai une autre question, mais celle-ci est sur un ton plus sérieux. Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis de Jasper ? »_

Il était inquiet je pouvais le voir et le sentir. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me sentir face à cette situation.

_« En fait, ce n'est pas si simple. Une partie de moi veut être avec Jasper, l'aimer et être aimée également avec une petite partie de peur de le perdre aussi. L'autre partie quant à elle a l'impression de trahir Paul, mon mari. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdue face à la situation. » _Dis-je dans un soupir frustré. Frustré avec moi-même pour ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_« Je vois… Si je peux te donner un conseil, ça serait que tu suives ce que ton cœur te dit de faire ! Je pense que tu as assez souffert comme ça. Paul voudrait que tu refasses ta vie et d'être heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec lui. Je ne te dis pas de sauter dans le lit de Jasper ou de l'épouser dans la minute, mais apprends à le connaitre et à l'aimer. Prends ton temps et ne te précipite dans rien si tu ne le veux pas… Jasper est un homme bon sache-le. » _

_« Merci Petey. Je sens que nous allons devenir de grands amis. » _Lui dis-je.

Oui ça je le savais grâce à son pouvoir et à mes visions, mais contrairement à Alice je n'allais pas intervenir pour empêcher l'avenir de se réaliser.

_« Je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense que je vais aller à la push voir si mon ami, Jacob progresse toujours en loup. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » _Lui proposais-je.

_« Bien sur m'dame que je viens. Je suis curieux de voir d'autres comme ton fils. Il est foutrement impressionnant… », _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux planté sur son visage.

_« Tu aurais dû voir son père, Paul était un peu plus grand et imposant que Josh, il était gigantesque. »_

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la push. Je m'arrêtais un moment avant de faire un arrêt pour chasser. Quand mon repas du grizzli fut terminé sous l'observation de Peter qui avait un regard dégouté, mais était amusé comment je le faisais, nous reprîmes la route.

Pendant ce temps-là chez les Cullen.

_« Espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu pu dire ces choses à Bella ? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ! » _Fulmina Rosalie.

Rosalie était hors d'elle de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lança un regard noir à Edward et Alice.

_« Je l'ai fait pour la protéger et pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie humaine normale. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'épouser un chien ! » _Cracha Edward en réponse.

_« Fais attention connard sur ce que dis à propos de mon père… » _Menaça Joshua.

Joshua tremblait violemment. Charlotte essayait de le calmer pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en loup géant dans la maison. Jasper essayait quant à lui d'envoyer des vagues de calme, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Voyant le visage rempli de concentration de Jasper, Charlotte le rassura.

_« Merci d'essayer de calmer Josh, Jasper, mais Bella a laissé son bouclier sur nous. » _Lui dit-elle.

_« Et toi comment oses-tu toucher ma Bella comme si elle était la tienne, elle m'appartient ! » _beugla Edward en direction de Jasper.

Il eut un fort grognement venant de Jasper dans l'avertissement à ne pas trop le chercher. Pour Joshua, c'était le dernier point pour qu'il éclate son contrôle de lui-même. Il s'élança sous sa forme humaine vers Edward et le plaqua au mur le plus proche. Il détenait Edward par la gorge.

_« Je me souviens bien du jour où tu lui as dit exactement la même chose. Ma mère est sa propre personne enculé. » _Dit-il à l'attention d'Edward.

_« Que veux-tu dire qu'Edward ait déjà dit ces paroles à Bella ? » _demanda frénétiquement Esmé.

_« Ce n'est pas à moi à le dire, c'est à ma mère. Sache quelque chose salopard, tu vas souhaiter n'avoir jamais rencontré ma mère, mais aussi de n'avoir jamais vu le monde. » _Répondit Joshua.

_« Est-ce une menace ? » _questionna Carlisle.

_« Non c'est une promesse. » _Répondit calmement Charlotte.

_« Comment a été transformé Bella ? »_ demanda Emmett pour changer de sujet.

_« Vous aurez toutes vos réponses en temps voulu ! » _leur informa Joshua.

Retour à Peter et Bella.

Après quelque temps de course à travers la forêt, nous arrivâmes à la limite entre Forks et la push. Je traversai la ligne conventionnelle, en sachant très bien que j'allais alerter ma présence aux loups. Je regardais Peter pour lui demander de rester à sa place. Il hocha la tête dans la compréhension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre grands loups arrivèrent, il n'y en avait pas un seul que je reconnaissais. L'un d'eux alla derrière un arbre pour prendre forme humaine. Une belle jeune femme ressortie quelques instants plus tard. Elle ressemblait à Leah trait pour trait, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, cette jeune femme avait son loup d'une couleur différente.

_« Que veux-tu suceur de sang et qui es-tu ? » _me demanda-t-elle. L'accueil n'a pas changé à ce que je vois.

_« Mon nom est Isabella Swan-Lahote. Je voudrais savoir si Jacob Black est toujours dans les parages », _demandais-je avec espoir dans ma voix.

_« Vous êtes Isabella Lahote ? L'empreinte de Paul Lahote ? » _

_« Oui, c'est moi. Ceci est Peter Whitock, un ami. Qui es-tu ? »_ Lui demandais-je curieusement.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez. Mon nom est Isabella Cheney, mais je préfère Isa. Ma mère m'a appelé d'après vous. »_

_« Dis-moi est-ce Leah Clearwater ta mère ? »_

_« Oui, c'est bien elle. » _Dit-elle fièrement.

_« Vu que tu t'appelles Cheney, je dirais que ton père est Ben n'est-ce pas ? » _réalisais-je.

_« Maman avait raison quand elle m'a dit que vous étiez très perspicace, mais en effet c'est bien lui. Il faudrait venir à la maison, maman sera heureuse. Si vous ne venez pas, elle serait capable de venir vous chercher elle-même. » _Rigola-t-elle.

_« Très bien, je le ferais. Dis-moi Jacob Est encore dans le coin ? »_

Isa me fit signe que oui. Elle envoya un des loups pour aller chercher Jacob. Quelques Minutes passèrent et finalement il arriva.

_« Qu'est-ce qui était aussi important ? J'essayais encore une nouvelle fois que Jared rephase dans sa forme humaine. » _Dit-il avec agacement.

_« Eh bien tu es toujours accueillant à ce que je vois, mais si je tombe mal je peux repartir d'où je viens… » _Dis-je.

Jacob se stoppa net dans son élan. Il me dévisagea pendant un long moment avant de me sourire avec un de ses sourires chaleureux que lui seul connait le secret.

_« Bells ? C'est toi ? » _Me demanda-t-il ahuri.

_« Oui Jake c'est bien moi ! » _lui répondis-je en lui souriant largement.

Jacob s'élança vers moi et m'attrapa dans ses grands bras. Il me fit tourner en rond. Mon meilleur ami était heureux et je l'étais aussi. Il n'avait pas changé du tout.

_« Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant… »_

_« Merci Jake. Dis-moi est-ce le Jared que je connais que tu parles ? » _Demandais-je inquiète.

_« Oui Bells c'est lui. Kim l'a quitté il y a quelques années à ce que j'ai compris avec les ainés c'est que Kim n'était pas sa véritable empreinte, elle était juste son chemin vers sa véritable empreinte afin qu'elle le prépare quand son empreinte se montre… » _M'expliqua-t-il.

Whoa ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela du tout. Je ne savais pas que c'était même possible… Il fallait que je le vois. Je devais absolument l'aider.

_« Où est-il ? » _demandais à Jacob.

_« Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller Bells… » _Me prévient-il.

_« Où est-il ? » _répétais-je.

_« D'accord, suis-moi je vais te monter. » _Soupira Jacob.

_« Peter, tu peux rester ici si tu veux ou bien rentrer ! » _dis-je à l'attention de Peter.

_« Je vais rester ici au cas où tu as besoin de moi. » _Me répondit Peter.

Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de suivre Jacob vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jared. On arriva à l'orée de la forêt, je reconnaissais cet endroit, cela donnait sur la maison que j'avais partagée avec Paul et notre fils. Ça allait être plus dur que ne le pensais.

_« Bells, tu n'as pas à le faire… » _Tenta Jacob.

_« Je dois le faire… », _Dis-je plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'étais paniqué. J'avais peur. Il fallait que je le fasse pour aider Jared, il était comme un frère. Je devais être forte pour lui. Je commençai lentement à marcher vers cette maison où j'avais partagé de très bons souvenirs avec mon loup, avec les gens que j'aime. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte d'entrée, j'hésitais à entrer, finalement je pris le courage qui me fallait et entra. J'eus le souffle coupé à la scène devant moi, Jared était sous sa forme de loup, il était couché devant le fauteuil que j'utilisais quand j'étais humaine. Mon coussin était sous sa tête.

_« Il n'a jamais voulu quitter ton coussin. Ton odeur le rassure… » _M'informa Jacob.

Je regardais Jared. Je me rappelais tous les moments qu'on avait passés ensemble. C'est lui qui m'avait convaincu de donner une chance à Paul, il avait réussi à me rassurer. Il était devenu ce jour-là mon frère, mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant, c'était à mon tour de l'aider.

_« Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ? » _demandais-je.

_« Ça a commencé quand tu as disparu. Ça s'est fait petit à petit. Il devenait en colère pour un rien, il ne rigolait plus. Ça a empiré quand Kim l'a quitté puis un jour je l'ai retrouvé ici, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire sortir ou à ce qu'il phase dans sa forme humaine. Je lui apporte tous les jours de la nourriture. » _Me raconta Jake.

_« Oh Jared… » _Soupirais-je tristement.

Je m'approchais prudemment de Jared. Je m'accroupis et le caressa tendrement. Il releva la tête. Je lui souris doucement.

_« Jared c'est moi Bella. Je suis là. S'il te plait, reviens. » _Le suppliais-je.

Je m'installais confortablement à ses côtés, je caressais son pelage, cela me semblait naturel. Il fallait que je le ramène à sa forme humaine, il fallait juste que je comprenne comment faire cela. Je me décidai alors de lui raconter des histoires sur notre rencontre, ma rencontre avec Paul et comment je l'avais giflé. Toutes nos aventures qui ont suivi et finalement la demande en mariage.

_« Tu sais Paul avait deux facettes. Une qu'il montrait au pack, souvent en colère, fier, clown et un véritable connard. La deuxième qu'il était avec moi était un Paul différent. Il était doux, aimant et montrait ses sentiments. Je pense que tu l'as connu aussi de cette façon n'est pas ? » _Parlais-je d'un ton rêveur à Jared.

_« Oui, c'est vrai, il était comme ça notre Paul. » _Me fit sursauter Jared.

J'eus le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés à voir Jared sous forme humaine. J'avais été tellement concentré à lui raconter différentes histoires que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de son phasage en sens inverse.

_« Hé Jar comment ça va ? » _lui demandais-je.

_« Oh Bel comme tu m'as manqué… » _S'exclama-t-il tristement.

Je me relevais afin de lui faire un câlin. Je le pris dans mes bras, ferma les yeux et respira son odeur. Jared avait une odeur unique, on se sentait à la maison quand on la respirait. Il sentait l'herbe fraîchement tondue, le bois légèrement humide et la terre. Une odeur naturelle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette étreinte, mais finalement c'est moi qui la rompis. Je regardais Jared, un doux sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

J'étais mal à l'aise d'être dans cette maison, non mal à l'aise n'était pas le bon mot, peur, oui c'est ça, j'avais peur et pourtant ce n'était pas souvent que j'éprouvais cette émotion. Je me reculais de Jared, je regardais autour de moi, sans le savoir et comprendre pourquoi mon regard tomba sur un emplacement bien précis…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 une nouvelle vie un nouvel amour.

_BELLA._

La place où mon Paul est mort, le même endroit où ma vie a pris fin. Après 50 ans, 50 ans de douleur et de souffrance de la perte de mon amour, je me permis de pleurer pour la première fois, je laissais tout à l'air libre, je ne pouvais ni me contrôler, ni m'arrêter. Je me laissais tomber à genoux. Jared me prit dans ses bras, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

_**« Jacob va chercher de l'aide ! »**_paniqua-t-il.

_**« Je vais chercher la sangsue qui était avec elle… »**__, _Répondit Jacob.

Venir dans cette maison et voir le lieu où mon mari avait été tué, avait joué un rôle de déclencheur. En 50 ans, je n'avais jamais pleuré ou laissé voir mes émotions aux autres. Mon propre fils ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer ou partager ma douleur et ma tristesse, je mettais mes émotions en bouteille, il fallait bien qu'un jour cette bouteille se brise…

Des bras froids vinrent s'ajouter à ceux de Jared quelque temps plus tard, tout ce que je pouvais dire sur cette personne, c'était qu'elle était une femme.

_**« Chut ma petite fille tout va bien se passer, mon ange. Je te le promets. Que s'est-il passé ? »**_

_**« Je pense qu'elle est en train de revivre la journée où Paul est mort. »**_Répondit Jared doucement, mais tristement.

_**« Comment est-il mort ? »**_

_**« Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? »**_demanda Jared.

_**« Non. »**_

_**« C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas dit qui avait tué Paul. »**_Réfléchis Jared à haute voix.

_**« Qui l'a tué ? »**_

_**« Je voudrais le dire, mais je trahirais ses souhaits. C'est à Bel de le faire ! »**_Expliqua Jared.

Jared avait raison, je revivais cette journée fatidique. Un plan se forma dans ma tête pour faire payer Edward pour cela. Il me fallut de longues minutes pour me reconcentrer et revenir à la normale. Je regardais la deuxième personne qui me tenait pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Esmé. Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? Elle dut voir ma question dans mes yeux, car elle répondit délicatement.

_**« De ce que je sais par Peter, après que Jacob Black t'as vu dans cet état, il est allé demander l'aide de Peter. Celui-ci est venu me chercher, car il savait que seule une mère pourrait te calmer dans ce genre de situation. Jasper voulait venir, mais Peter et Charlotte l'ont empêché. »**_Répondit Esmé.

_**« Je te remercie d'être venue, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. »**_Dis-je d'un ton plat.

_**« Je ne l'ai pas fait par obligation, mais par amour pour toi, Bella. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille ! »**_Argumenta-t-elle.

J'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots. Je pouvais sentir encore une fois comme si des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Cependant, je savais que c'était une chose impossible.

_**« Oh mon dieu des larmes de sang ! »**_s'exclama Esmé.

_**« Ce n'est pas normal ! »**_commença à paniquer Jared.

_**« Il faut l'emmener à Carlisle pour qu'il l'examine. » **_S'impatienta Esmé.

_**« D'accord. Je la prends. Allons-y. »**_intervint, Jared calmement.

Apparemment, j'avais bien des larmes, des larmes faites de sang. Je sentis Jared me prendre dans ses bras chauds comme si je ne pesais rien, sortir de la maison et commencer à courir à travers les arbres, sans doute en direction de la maison des Cullen.

Quelques instants avant l'arrivée d'Esmé.

_PETER._

Bella était une créature étrange et époustouflante. Elle avait tant de forces en elle pour tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle est si courageuse. Sa situation d'avec Jasper en est autant plus difficile. Elle aimerait l'aimer, mais en même temps elle a l'impression de trahir son mari. Cela va être une étape difficile pour elle, avancé. Quand elle me parlait de Paul, je pouvais voir la profondeur de son amour et de leur lien, dire que tout cela a commencé par une gifle. L'amour à la première gifle. Elle l'aime toujours et elle l'aimera sans doute toujours. Il faudra beaucoup de patience pour Jasper. Pour elle, il faudra qu'elle comprenne qu'il est temps de laisser aller Paul, de faire le deuil de son mari.

Je fus interrompu de mes pensées par l'alpha de la meute qui courra vers moi avec un visage affolé. Je me raidis. Y avait- il un problème avec Bella ? Si c'était le cas, le major allait me faire la peau.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_demandais-je.

_« Il faut que tu m'amènes Josh, Bells a finalement craqué, elle est en train de sangloter, on n'arrive pas à la calmer ! » _me dit-il dans la panique.

_**« OK je vais aller chercher quelqu'un. C'est d'une mère qu'elle a besoin. Si Joshua arrive, ça va faire qu'empirer les choses… »**_

_**« Comment… »**_Commença-t-il.

Je ne lui laissai pas continuer sa phrase que je me mis en route vers la maison des Cullen en courant à toute vitesse. Je n'avais jamais utilisé une telle vitesse, mais il le fallait pour Bella. Elle avait besoin d'une mère et de ce que je savais, Bella voyait dans Esmé une mère, je pense même qu'elle la considérait comme sa propre mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à destination en trombes.

Sous mon impulsion d'arriver au plus vite, j'en oubliais la porte d'entrée et l'arracha de ses gonds tellement j'avais mis de la force dans mon geste. Tout le monde fut surpris de mon apparition soudaine, mais ce sont Joshua, Charlotte et Jasper qui dégelèrent en premiers de leur état de choc.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est ma mère ? »**_Demanda frénétiquement Joshua.

Je l'ignorais, je n'avais pas le temps. Je me dirigeais vers Esmé.

_**« Bella a besoin de ton aide, elle a besoin de sa mère en ce moment ! » **_

_**« Que se passe-t-il avec ma compagne capitaine ? »**_demanda Jasper dans un ton autoritaire.

_**« Elle a suivi l'alpha de la meute, Jacob Black, pour aider un des loups à rephaser dans une forme humaine, de ce que j'ai compris, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il était dans une forme de loup. Le seul problème était que le loup se trouvait dans la maison de Bella. Elle a réussi à ce qu'il phase en humain. Quand ils se sont serrés dans les bras, elle a vu l'endroit où le père de Joshua est mort et elle a craqué. Ils n'arrivent pas à la calmer. »**_Expliquais-je.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Charlotte. Elle se précipita vers Edward, lui sauta dessus et le poinçonna au visage plusieurs fois.

_**« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute trou du cul ! »**_cracha-t-elle dans son visage.

J'ignorais cette scène où Charlotte accusait le golden-boy, je savais qu'il avait un rôle important dans cette histoire, mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

_**« D'accord, allons-y ! »**_dit vivement Esmé.

_**« Es-tu folle ? C'est le territoire des loups ! »**_S'exclama Carlisle en colère.

_**« Je m'en fou complètement. C'est ma fille et elle a besoin de moi. »**_Lui rétorqua Esmé farouchement.

_**« Mais Edward est ton fils aussi ! »**_argumenta Carlisle.

_**« Non il ne l'est pas. Il est pire que mon ex-mari et toi en prenant sa défense tu ne vaux pas mieux. N'oublies pas une chose Carlisle, toi et moi ne sommes pas de vrais compagnons… »**_Lui répondit Esmé.

À ces paroles bien placées, Esmé partie en direction de la push sous les yeux effarés du reste de son clan. Rosalie avait un fier sourire.

_**« Attends Esmé je viens avec toi ! »**_l'appela Jasper.

_**« Non major, tu restes ici. Comment crois-tu que ta compagne va se sentir si tu es là aussi dans la maison qu'elle a partagée avec son amour, son mari ? Coupable, coupable de trahir son mari en emmenant un autre homme dans leur maison. Elle a déjà assez l'impression de le trahir. Crois-moi sur ce coup quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Esmé va la ramener ! »**_Lui dis-je.

Je lui attrapai le bras et le fit entrer dans la maison, car pendant notre échange il était sorti. Je lui intimai de s'assoir dans le canapé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et qu'Esmé nous ramène Bella.

Retour à Bella, Esmé et Jared.

_BELLA._

Après quelques minutes de course, je m'étais plus ou moins calmé, mais cependant je sanglotais encore un peu. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qui se passait autour de moi, je pouvais seulement entendre ce qui se passait.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »**_demanda Carlisle.

Son ton était froid, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé pour que Carlisle agisse de la sorte. Je relevais la tête, j'entendis le souffle coupé de la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents.

_**« Oh mon dieu. Du sang ! Mais comment est-ce même possible ? »**_Demanda Rosalie dans la crainte.

_**« Je ne vois qu'une chose. Bella a tellement mis ses émotions en bouteilles qu'elle a craqué. Cela devait sortir un jour ou l'autre. Ce que je ne comprends pas cependant c'est les larmes de sang, j'aurais plutôt pensé à des larmes de venin au fait qu'elle soit un vampire. Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'elle se nourrit de sang humain ! »**_Répondit Carlisle.

J'en restais bouche bée face à cette accusation. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Carlisle, celui que j'avais vu comme un second père une fois, m'accusait de tuer des humains. Il se foutait de qui là.

_**« Comment oses-tu la juger de la sorte ? »**_demanda Esmé avec colère.

Je me dégageais des bras de Jared. J'étais en colère, très en colère, je commençais lentement mon chemin vers Carlisle pour être attraper à mi-chemin par la taille. J'avais tellement envie de le mettre en morceaux. Je grognais férocement contre celui qui me retenait, je me débattais, j'étais hargneuse, je sentis une deuxième paire de bras me retenir. Je ne quittais pas du regard Carlisle, il avait peur, il avait raison d'avoir peur, il avait reculé contre le mur le plus proche de lui.

_**« Comment oses-tu la traiter de cette façon ? Toi qui la voyais comme une fille à l'époque ! » **_Demanda Rosalie dégouter du comportement de Carlisle.

_**« Elle n'est pas ma fille. Ma fille était innocente et polie. »**_Répondit-il.

_**« Sais-tu seulement qui elle considère comme son second père ? »**_ demanda mon fils énigmatique.

_**« Non. »**_ répondit Carlisle.

_**« Caïus Volturi. Ne cherche pas les ennuis avec les mauvaises personnes ! »**_ Lui dit Charlotte béate.

_**« Une menace ? »**_ demanda-t-il.

_**« Non une promesse ! Pour ton info je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain, pas une seule goutte ! »**_ Dis-je sur un ton sombre.

_**« Mais tes yeux étaient rouges tout à l'heure ! »**_ s'exclama-t-il.

_**« Oui en effet mes yeux changent de couleurs avec mes émotions connard ! »**_ rétorquais-je.

_**« Josh, j'arrive pas à me contenir. Je vais plus pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps… »**_ Avertis-je mon fils.

_**« Reculez-vous d'elle immédiatement ! »**_ ordonna Joshua.

Avec confusion tout le monde recula de moi et je me précipitai à toute vitesse à l'extérieur, je fus à peine sur le pas de la porte que j'explosais littéralement. Mes vêtements éparpillés autour de moi en lambeaux.

_**« Oh putain ! »**_ s'exclama Emmett.

_**« Comment est-ce possible ? »**_ demanda Esmé.

_**« Quand c'est arrivé pour la première fois, on se trouvait à Voltera. Elle est devenue comme ça dans la salle des trônes quand elle a découvert pour Charlie ! »**_ Expliqua Charlotte.

Ah oui, je me souviens encore de ce jour-là…

Début de flash-back:

Cela faisait quelques mois dans ma nouvelle vie, être un vampire était plutôt jouissif malgré les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai été transformé.

Une fois réveillé dans cette nouvelle forme, j'avais mis quelques minutes à m'y faire. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rappeler les évènements qui avaient causé cette situation. Je me souvenais également de chaque instant de ma vie humaine, les moindres détails.

Joshua, mon fils, m'apprit que Charlotte était son imprégnée, au début j'étais choquer, confus et aussi heureuse. Choquer et confuse parce qu'un loup s'imprégner d'un vampire, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Heureuse parce que malgré le fait que le père de Josh était mort, lui aurait droit au bonheur.

Après mon réveil, on avait décidé de voyager à travers le pays tout en restant à l'écart des humains même si j'avais un très bon contrôle sur ma soif de sang pour l'instant. Pendant notre petite expédition nous avions croisé le chemin de certains nomades c'est ainsi que nous avions découvert le fait que j'étais une éponge.

Charlotte avait proposé qu'on aille en Italie parce que selon elle, il fallait informer les Volturi du fait qu'elle avait créé un nouveau-né. Elle voulait aussi que je reçoive une formation au combat de la part des Volturi mais aussi d'elle. Les Volturi pouvaient également m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Arrivé en Italie, nous nous étions dirigés vers Voltera, il faisait nuit, Charlotte m'avait expliqué que ce serait plus simple de cette façon et plus sécuritaire pour les humains. Vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Quel vampire voudrait vivre dans une ville qui était ensoleillé pendant la journée ? Vraiment stupide…

Je devais admettre tout de même que le château était magnifique.

_**« Whoa et bah merde alors ! »**_ s'exclama Joshua devant la porte du château.

_**« Oui et tu n'as rien vu à l'intérieur. »**_ informa charlotte.

Soudainement la grosse porte en bois du château s'ouvrit, le mouvement brusque me fit sursauter, je n'étais pas encore habitué à tous ces trucs de vampires.

_**« Que voulez-vous ? »**_demanda froidement un vampire de petite taille.

Ce vampire était une femme, elle avait surement un jeune âge quand elle avait été transformé. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur blonde presque blanche et des yeux rouges éclatants. Les caractéristiques de son visage étaient enfantines.

_**« Nous sommes ici pour informer les rois que j'ai transformé un humain en vampire. »**_répondit Charlotte sur un ton formel.

_**« Bien, suivez-moi ! »**_ordonna le vampire en me dévisageant ainsi que mon fils.

Quand elle me dévisagea je sentis des picotements tout le long de mon corps. Ce vampire était doué, il fallait que je me méfie d'elle et reste sur mes gardes.

Nous la suivîmes à travers les longs couloirs sombres de ce vieux château, ils étaient illuminés grâce à des torches qui étaient accroché aux murs de pierre. Assez vite, on s'arrêta devant une double porte en bois ancienne. Le vampire frappa doucement sur celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une grande salle, cela devait être la salle des trônes que j'avais vus sur l'un des tableaux qui appartenait à Carlisle.

Dans cette salle se trouvait quatre trônes et quatre hommes. L'un d'eux m'était très familier mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur qui il s'agissait.

_**« Bienvenue à Voltera chers invités. »**_ accueilli joyeusement celui du milieu.

Il devait être le chef. Aro Volturi si je me souviens bien. N'a pas changé d'un iota depuis le tableau de Carlisle. On dirait un enfant sur la façon d'agir pas un vampire de plusieurs milliers d'années.

_**« Oh Jane, chère sœur, je vois que tu nous as ramené deux magnifiques beautés et un chien. »**_déclara un vampire installé du côté droit des trônes.

_**« Ne t'avise pas d'insulter mon fils de la sorte ou je te jure que je ferais de toi du pâté pour chien… »**_Grognais-je tout en me mettant debout devant mon fils.

_**« Oh une fougueuse. J'adore ça. »**_Rigola Aro Volturi.

Ce garçon essayait d'utiliser son don sur moi. Il grogna dans la frustration, Jane fit de même. J'utilisais sa propre capacité contre elle. Elle tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

_**« C'est bon. Assez. Assez. Pas besoin d'avoir recours à la violence. »**_

J'arrêtai l'emprise que j'avais sur Jane, celle-ci se releva stupéfaite.

_**« Excusez-moi pour cet accueil. Quels sont vos noms ? »**_Demanda Aro Volturi à Charlotte.

_**« Je m'appelle Charlotte Whitlock. C'est Joshua Lahote et Isabella Swan-Lahote. »**_Nous présenta-t-elle.

Aux noms de Joshua et du mien, le vampire familier me regarda dans les yeux intensément.

_**« Bels ? »**_demanda-t-il.

_**« Charlie ? »**_demandais-je rudement.

J'étais en colère. Je pouvais sentir des frissons dans mon corps mais aussi des tremblements. En tournant la tête je voyais Joshua avec des yeux écarquillés.

_**« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas me contacter ? Tu savais sur les loups. Je suis ta fille bordel de merde ! »**_Hurlais-je.

J'étais énervé. Mon père n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais dégouter de son comportement, je n'étais pas la seule, Caïus Volturi le regarda froidement.

_**« Josh qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**_demandais-je à mon fils dans un ton paniqué.

_**« Si je ne savais pas mieux, maman, je dirais que tu es sur le point de phaser.**__ » _me dit-il dans la crainte.

Je m'avançais un peu vers l'avant pour que je me retrouve à une distance sécuritaire pour Joshua et Charlotte afin de ne pas les blesser si Joshua avait vraiment raison.

Je sentis une grosse douleur parcourir mon corps, je tombais à genoux en hurlant de douleur, Charlotte essaya de me rejoindre mais elle fut stopper par Joshua qui la retenait. J'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en train de se briser. Ça faisait un mal de chien putain, c'étaient comme si j'avais des centaines de poignards plantés dans mon corps. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Charlie, celui-ci me regarda avec horreur, il n'en fallut pas plus, une seconde j'étais Bella le vampire et la seconde suivante, j'étais à quatre pattes, ouais certainement pas un loup non plus…

Fin du flash-back.

_**« Enfin bref, grand-père nous a informé que grand-mère était une forme de manette, elle avait les gênes mais n'avait jamais phaser. »**_continua Joshua.

_**« Whoa ! Pourquoi une panthère ? »**_Demanda Rosalie.

_**« Sa force, son courage, sa ténacité, l'envie de protéger ceux qu'elle aime plus que tout et quoi qu'il arrive. »**_répondit Peter.

Tout le monde me regardait avec surprise. Peter avait fait un bon résumé. C'était mes grands traits de caractère.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jared et mon fils s'étaient transformés en loups.

_**« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? »**_medemanda Joshua

_**« Oui bien sûr. Il m'a tellement mise en colère. Carlisle m'a accusé sans avoir les bonnes informations. À ses yeux, je suis un putain de monstre ! »**_Lui répondis-je.

Je gémis de frustrations et de tristesse. Jasper a dû détecter mon humeur car lentement il se déplaça vers moi, il avait les mains relevées en signe qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Dans ses yeux je pouvais y lire son amour, sa tristesse. Je baissais ma grosse tête dans la soumission. J'entendis le hoquet de surprise de charlotte. Je n'étais pas habitué à le faire, habituellement je gardais la tête haute mais là c'était complètement différent il s'agissait de mon compagnon.

_**« Reviens-moi ma chérie ! »**_me dit-il tendrement.

Je regardai Jared, celui-ci comprit ce que je voulais. Jared se transforma dans sa forme humaine.

_**« Oh mon dieu ! »**_s'exclama Esmé en se cachant les yeux.

J'eus un petit rire intérieur, bien évidemment Jared se retrouva nu. Il se rhabilla par la suite.

_**« Il faudrait des vêtements pour Bel. »**_Déclara Jared.

_**« Je m'en charge. »**_Répondit Rosalie.

Elle revint un peu plus tard avec une magnifique robe de couleur vert émeraude. J'avais peur de la réaction des autres quand j'aurais mis cette robe face à mes cicatrices, elles étaient très nombreuses, mon corps en était recouvert.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers Rosalie, lui prit la robe de ses mains avec mes dents et me retourna pour aller plus loin dans les bois afin de me changer. M'être retransformer dans une forme humaine après m'être suffisamment calmé, je m'habillais. En me regardant moi-même avec cette robe, j'étais réticente d'aller vers les autres. Finalement, je vis Esmé arriver doucement vers moi, dès que je vis son regard rempli de tristesse en me voyant j'abaissais ma tête dans la honte.

_**« Oh ma chérie, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Ces cicatrices montrent seulement la femme que tu es devenue… »**_Tenta de me rassurer Esmé.

_**« Mais je suis un monstre ! »**_m'exclamais-je dégouter de moi-même.

_**« N'ose même pas dire cela en ma présence ! Est-ce que Charlotte, Peter ou Jasper sont des monstres pour toi ? »**_Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

_**« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ils sont des survivants de cette chienne de Maria… »**_

_**« Toi aussi ma fille, tu as survécu. Tu aurais pu abandonner quand ton mari est mort, mais tu as continué, tu l'as fait pour ton fils. Même quand il a trouvé sa femme, tu as toujours été là, tu ne lui as jamais montré ta douleur, ça j'en suis certaine, je te connais très bien Bella et je sais que tu vas mettre le bonheur des autres avant le tien… »**_Me dit Esmé avec franchise.

_**« Oh que tu m'as manqué maman… »**_Dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Elle me prit dans son étreinte maternelle en sanglotant. Esmé avait toujours été une mère pour moi et cela depuis le premier jour où j'avais rencontré Esmé. En elle, j'avais toujours vu la mère que je n'avais jamais vue dans Renée.

_**« Allez, viens… Joshua est en effervescence, il ne tient plus en place, il en va de même de Jasper. Peter et Charlotte les retiennent tous les deux. »**_M'informa-t-elle.

Je ris un peu à l'image s'immergeant dans ma tête. Je regardais doucement Esmé, son regard maternel, aimant et compatissant m'avait tellement manqué et me donnait le courage dont j'avais besoin. J'allais lui briser le cœur quand elle apprendra la vérité au sujet de son premier fils…

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière où nous attendaient les autres devant la maison blanche où tout avait commencé…

Je fus à peine en vue que Jasper se précipita vers moi, il me regarda de haut en bas et vérifia également si je n'avais aucune blessure. Je le laissai faire tranquillement. Quand il eut fini de m'inspecter, il me regarda intensément.

_**« Tu me dégoutes ! »**_hurla Edward dans ma direction.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'Edward fut maintenu par la gorge de la main d'un Jasper hargneux et au regard dangereux.

_**« Qu'as-tu dit de ma compagne, mon garçon ? »**_ricana-t-il en crachant du venin dans le visage d'Edward.

Oh putain ! Ce n'était plus le Jasper que je connaissais. Pour confirmer mes soupçons, je dirigeais mes yeux vers Charlotte, elle hocha la tête dans la confirmation.

Le grand major Jasper Whitlock avait pris le relais. Jasper Hale n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le vampire le plus redouté de tous était bien et bel de retour…

_**« Répète ! »**_rugit le major.

Edward ne fit rien, il avait son regard qui allait dans tous les sens. D'où je me trouvais je pouvais l'observé aisément, il avait l'air terrifier. Je mis la main sur ses émotions afin de voir son état d'esprit. Peur, colère, honte. Je lui faisais honte.

_**« Sais-tu seulement ce qu'elle a vécue ? »**_demanda Charlotte.

Aucune réponse.

_**« Moi, je vais te le dire. Ces cicatrices que tu vois sur tout le corps de Bella, c'est des marques de tortures, tortue faite par les Roumains ! »**_Lui dit Charlotte sèchement.

Jasper quant à lui me regarda par-dessus son épaule, il était encore plus furieux à chaque mot que Charlotte prononçait. Il croisa les yeux de Peter.

_**« Capitaine occupe-toi de cette petite merde ! »**_lui ordonna-t-il.

_**« À vos ordres, major. »**_Lui répondit ce dernier.

Peter se déplaça et alla pour se placer face à Edward, celui-ci essaya de combattre Peter, mais ce dernier avait plus d'expérience, Jasper relâcha le cou d'Edward, en un mouvement rapide Edward se retrouva face contre terre, Peter plaça son genou dans le dos d'Edward avec les poignets de celui-ci dans ses grandes mains. Jasper vint alors vers moi.

_**« Est-ce vrai, ma chérie ? »**_me demanda-t-il doucement.

_**« Oui. »**_Murmurais-je dans la honte.

_**« Elle l'a fait pour me sauver… »**__, _Déclara mon fils.

_**« Josh… »**_Commençais-je.

_**« Non, maman. Tu as sauvé ma vie parce que ces pourritures voulaient m'exploiter pour mettre fin aux Volturi. »**_Continua-t-il.

_**« Que s'est-il passé ? »**_me demanda mon compagnon.

J'évitais son regard à tout prix tant bien que mal. Si seulement il savait. En évitant les yeux de Jasper, les miens croisèrent ceux de Rosalie pour un bref instant. C'est ce qui me trahit. Je la vis hoqueter dans l'horreur et s'approcher prudemment dans ma direction, Jasper émit un grognement d'avertissement, elle se stoppa dans son élan, la tristesse et la douleur pouvaient se lire dans ses belles caractéristiques. Ces émotions ne devraient pas être peintes sur son beau visage de déesse, cet ange qui avait sauvé mon grand-frère parce que oui malgré que j'étais toujours en colère contre Emmett, il était toujours mon frère des ours.

_**« Bella… dis-moi quels genres de tortures ? »**_me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »**_interrompit Carlisle.

_**« Ferme ta grande gueule toi ! »**_grogna Alice dans sa direction.

Je pris une profonde inspiration bien inutile. C'était dur pour moi de revivre cela. Des larmes apparues aux bords de mes yeux pendant que je parlais.

_**« Toutes les tortures inimaginables. »**_Murmurais-je.

_**« Au début quand je suis entré dans leur château pour sauver Josh, il n'y avait presque personne. À cette époque, je ne contrôlais pas très bien mes pouvoirs. » **_

_**« Il y a eu une embuscade. Dix vampires nouveau-nés et moi seul. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis des jours, trop préoccupé par la disparition de Joshua. Stefan et Vladimir m'ont jeté dans une cellule capitonnée, attaché à des chaines recouvertes de venin. Aucun moyen de m'échapper. »**_Continuais-je.

_**« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là. Ils m'ont torturé verbalement, émotionnellement et physiquement. Ils ont commencé en me privant de sang, j'étais à bout de forces, ensuite ils m'ont mordu et arrachés certains membres et les rattachaient plus tard. »**_

Je m'arrêtais un instant en essayant de me calmer, ces souvenirs de cela étaient la pire chose que j'avais vécue avec la torture de mes parents et la mort de Paul. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai.

_**« Le pire c'est quand ils voulaient tous les deux s'amuser avec moi, ils me violaient. »**_Dis-je amèrement et furieusement.

En finissant, je commençai à sangloter, je n'avais jamais dit un mot à personne sur ce dernier morceau sauf pour Jane. Jasper me prit dans ses bras pendant que je m'écroulais en sanglotant toujours au sol.

_**« Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**_me demanda Joshua d'une toute petite voix.

_**« Parce que tu allais te sentir coupable et ce n'est en rien de ta faute… »**_Lui répondis-je.

_**« Chut chérie, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité, plus rien ne t'arrivera. Je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. »**_Me calma mon compagnon.

Ici, dans les bras de mon compagnon, après avoir révélé tout cela, je me sentais si petite, si vulnérable et si fragile. Je savais que ce que Jasper disait était la vérité.

_**« Moi non plus petite fille, moi non plus… »**_Chuchota Esmé.

_**« Je vais passer un coup de téléphone, je reviens. »**_Informa Charlotte.

_**« Je viens avec toi, ma femme. »**_Lui dit tristement Joshua.

Je me sentais en sécurité et à la maison dans les bras de Jasper. Sans savoir comment il réussit à me calmer. Je relevais la tête pour voir que toutes les femmes présentes sanglotaient. Emmett était en colère et grognait férocement des menaces contre les Roumains dans sa barbe, Peter était dans la même situation qu'Emmett. Rosalie essayait de calmer son compagnon, ce qui me surprit c'était de voir Jared consoler Esmé. Était-elle sa véritable imprégnée ? Je le regardai dans la confusion, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

Un vampire et un loup encore une fois ? On aura tout vu, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible avant que cela se produise pour Joshua et Charlotte, je ne devrais pas trop être étonné. Je souris vers Jared pour lui montrer que j'étais heureuse pour lui.

_**« Si l'on continuait à l'intérieur… »**_Invita Alice.

Sans attendre, Jasper m'entraina à sa suite vers la maison.

Arriver dans le salon, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et m'attira sur ses genoux, il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne de lui, je pense qu'il avait besoin d'être rassurer, d'être sûr que j'étais bien là et que je n'étais pas blesser. Je me blottie contre sa poitrine solide et inhala son odeur délicieuse, cela m'aidait à rester calme pour ce qu'il allait venir. Mon compagnon sentait les épices, le cuir et une petite touche de whisky, une odeur très masculine et virile. Un véritable homme tout comme Paul, mais différent tout de même dans sa façon.

_**« Où en étions-nous avant ta chasse Bella ? »**_demanda Rosalie.

Je voyais très bien qu'elle essayait de m'apaiser en changeant de sujet. Pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas penser à ce que les Roumains m'avaient fait endurer dans leur château.

_**« Merci Rosalie. »**_Lui murmurais-je.

_**« Rose… »**_Me dit-elle.

_**« Pardon ? »**_demandait-je confus.

_**« La famille et ami m'appellent Rose, Rosalie est trop formelle. »**_Me répondit-elle en souriant.

En réponse, je lui souris doucement. Je devais continuer mon histoire. Il fallait que je le fasse même si c'était difficile, car cette partie était plus concentrée sur Paul.

_**« Après qu'Edward m'ait quitté, il me laissa seule dans les bois. Bref, partie à sa recherche, je me suis perdue. Sam l'alpha de la meute à l'époque me retrouva allonger sur le sol humide forestier quelques heures plus tard. Il me ramena à la maison. Charlie avait apparemment fait appel à une équipe de recherche afin me retrouver. Selon le médecin, qui m'a ausculté ce jour-là, j'étais en hypothermie, si Sam ne m'avait pas retrouvé au moment où il l'a fait, plus tard il aurait découvert un corps sans vie. »**_Racontais-je.

Je fus retiré des genoux de mon compagnon, car oui, j'étais venu à accepter l'idée que Jasper soit mon autre moitié. Jasper se dirigea vers Edward très lentement, presque comme au ralenti. Celui-ci se débattait de la prise qu'avait toujours Peter sur lui.

_**« Tu as laissé Bella seule dans les bois, en sachant qu'elle pouvait très bien se perdre ou pire encore se faire attaquer ou tué par un animal sauvage ou un vampire assoiffé ? »**_ demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

En regardant Edward, celui-ci semblait trembler de peur. Je suis sûr que s'il était encore humain, Edward se pisserait dessus. Il était vraiment pathétique. Mon fils du certainement pensé la même chose, car il me regarda avec incrédulité.

_**« Je ne sais pas Josh… »**__, _Lui dis-je.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien ! »**_Demanda Emmett en voyant l'échange entre Joshua et moi.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas musclor, il faut s'y habituer. Josh et Bella ont toujours eu ce lien étrange de se comprendre sans rien dire ou parler à voix haute. À peu près comme s'ils lisaient chaque pensée de l'autre sauf qu'ils ne le font pas… »**_Lui expliqua Charlotte.

L'envoi de quelques ondes de calme vers Jasper, ce dernier se retourna et me rejoint sur le canapé pour m'installer à nouveau sur ses genoux. C'était ma nouvelle place préférée.

_**« Les jours, semaines et mois passèrent avec lenteur. Les nuits étaient toutes les mêmes, remplies de cauchemars du jour où Edward me quitta sauf que la scène changeait pour devenir pire à chaque fois, mes nuits étaient courtes. »**_Leur expliquais-je.

Je m'arrêtais un petit moment pour prendre une profonde inspiration, j'avais le souvenir de ces nuits terribles, ces nuits où je ne dormais presque pas ou très rarement, ces nuits que je me réveillais en hurlant, j'en frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant. Jasper me frotta le dos pour essayer de me réconforter, je tournais la tête vers lui et lui souris timidement, oui, il y avait encore des traits de l'ancienne Bella toujours présents.

_**« Je me réveillais en hurlant. Au début, Charlie venait vérifier dans ma chambre pour voir si j'allais bien, mais bien vite, il abandonna. Pendant la journée, je ne faisais que me lever, me laver, manger au minimum pour faire plaisir à Charlie, aller à l'école, faire mes devoirs, faire le souper pour mon père et aller me coucher. Je ne parlais pas sauf si l'on me posait des questions. Je n'étais plus moi-même, il n'y avait plus de lumière dans mes yeux, ils étaient ternes. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, on voyait mes côtes. J'avais la peau sur les os. J'étais devenue littéralement un zombie en marche automatique. »**_Continuais-je.

_**« Un jour que je me baladais en voiture, je vis deux vieilles motos et j'eus une excellente idée… »**__, _Dis-je d'un ton énigmatique.

_**« Tu veux dire ton vieux taco ? »**_me demanda Emmett dégouté de mon vieux camion.

_**« N'insulte pas mon bébé ! »**_grognais-je ludique en boudant quand même.

Bien entendu, il éclata de rire, suivi par les autres. Bande de traîtres…

_**« Je connaissais un très bon mécanicien. Il les a remonté et m'a appris à les monter, non sans difficultés de ma part, j'ai eu quelques voyages à l'hôpital, mais j'appris vite, j'avais besoin de cette adrénaline. Jacob était mon soleil, il a été celui qui m'a en partie ramené à mon état normal, à la terre des vivants jusqu'au jour où il a commencé à m'ignorer et à m'éviter. Il trainait avec la secte de Sam comme je l'avais appris à l'appeler. En le confrontant, Jacob a rouvert les plaies que j'avais eu du mal à fermer, il m'a dit exactement les mêmes mots qu'Edward avait prononcés ce jour-là dans la forêt. Plus tard dans la soirée, Jacob vient valser dans ma chambre comme rien ne s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée afin de me faire comprendre ce qui se passait réellement avec lui et les autres… » **_Finis-je dans un souffle.

J'entendis Jared et Joshua rire quand je parlai du gang de Sam.

_**« Après rêve très mystérieux cette nuit-là, je savais ce qui se passait pour Jake et les autres gars. À la première heure, je partis de chez moi à la grande surprise de Charlie. Quand finalement j'arrivai à la Push devant la maison des Black, Billy m'ouvra et me refusa l'entrée, malgré ses tentatives de me garder à l'écart, je forçai l'entrée et me dirigea vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami pour le voir complètement endormi. »**_Terminais-je en souriant tendrement au souvenir de cette scène.

Je relevais la tête vers Jared pour le voir avec un sourire amusé à ce qu'il allait venir ensuite…

_**« Tu veux continuer ou je le fais ? »**_lui demandais-je.

_**« Je vais m'en charger Bel… »**__, _Me répondit-il.

Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda confus à part pour Joshua et Charlotte qui connaissaient les détails des deux versions. Jared s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas. Sans doute réfléchissant à la façon de formuler l'histoire.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'observais les autres. Peter était assis tranquillement sur Edward, celui-ci avait l'air assommé. Je regardais Jasper, il me sourit penaud donc je décidais de regarder par ma capacité d'empathie, je me concentrais uniquement sur les émotions que dégageait Edward. J'étais sous le choc pour être honnête. Je regardais Jasper une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec des yeux écarquillés. Edward dormait… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible pour un vampire. Rosalie et Em étaient blottis ensemble. Alice quant à elle était assise à proximité de Peter, je me demande si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Carlisle était debout contre un mur regardant Esmé avec tristesse, cette dernière était, elle assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé où je m'asseyais quand j'étais humaine, elle me regarda avec amour maternel. Josh et Char, quant à eux étaient installés près de la porte d'entrée. Josh avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il me rappela son père comme ça, on aurait dit un videur de boite, Charlotte le regardait avec amusement et amour.

_**« Je me souviens encore de ce jour où Bell est entrée dans nos vies sans qu'elle le sache. Elle s'est fait une place dans nos cœurs, surtout celui de Paul… »**_Commença-t-il en souriant.

_**« Le pack et moi venions chercher Jacob pour une réunion, nous l'appelâmes, mais qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir Bella sortir de la maison en colère. Au début, elle accusa Sam de lui avoir pris son meilleur ami, s'en est suivi une grosse altercation verbale entre Paul et Bella, pour arriver au point où cette dernière perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et gifla violemment Paul. Paul était une personne à la base avec un caractère très en colère et un fort tempérament, il perdit vite le contrôle et explosa dans son loup d'argent, c'est à ce moment-là que tout à changer, que c'est arriver. »**_Raconta Jared en poursuivant.

J'avais un sourire rêveur et heureux en me souvenant de cette partie. Jamais personne n'avait réussi un jour à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même, mais il ne suffit qu'un instant pour Paul de réussir.

_**« Pour nous, les vampires on a appelle ce phénomène, trouver son vrai compagnon pour les loups, cela s'appelle l'imprégnation. Quand un Loup regarde dans les yeux d'une personne, son monde s'arrête, il n'existe plus que cette dernière personne. C'est comme un coup de foudre, mais en plus puissant… »**_Expliqua Charlotte.

_**« Oh ! Je vois… »**_Chuchota Esmé.

_**« J'étais toujours très en colère surtout contre Paul donc j'ai eu l'envie de le frapper et c'est ce que je fis, ce qui en provoqua la transformation de Paul en loup. Un loup d'argent magnifique se tenait devant moi, il grogna férocement sans doute essayant de me faire peur, quand il me regarda dans les yeux, c'était comme' il voyait la lumière pour la première fois, j'étais dans une bulle de confort, toute la douleur, la tristesse et la colère que j'avais éprouvées plus tôt s'évapora comme par magie. Il ne restait que Paul et moi dans notre petit monde, c'est jusqu'au moment où je me rendis compte que les garçons et Jacob qui était arrivé étaient en train de rire comme des hyènes. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais confus puis je me rendis compte que je ne regardais plus dans les yeux d'un loup, mais d'un Paul humain. Par réflexe, je l'examinai de haut en bas sans savoir qu'il était totalement nu… »**_Dis-je en souriant amusé.

_**« Je suis sûr que tu devais être rouge comme une tomate de la tête aux pieds ! »**_ria Emmett.

_**« Oh ! C'est là que tu as tort ! Bella ici, avait les yeux fixés que sur une seule chose du corps de Paul. Je te laisse deviner laquelle ? »**_Se moqua Jared.

_**« Oh ! putain c'est trop bon ! »**_dit Peter hilare.

Joshua, le pauvre, quant à lui avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les boucher même si c'était inutile avec son ouïe super développée.

_**« Eh c'est de mes parents que vous causez ! »**_réprimanda-t-il.

_**« Franchement Bella ? Comment il était ? »**_Ria Rosalie à gorge déployée.

_**« Oh il était l'homme le plus chaud et le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu… »**_Dis-je rêveuse.

Jasper se racla la gorge jalousement, car mon attention était dans mes souvenirs de ce moment-là. Je lui souris avec un air penaud en m'excusant.

_**« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »**_demanda Alice curieuse et excitée.

**« Après que faut se rhabilla finalement, tout le monde alla chez Sam, on lui expliqua tout sur les loups, les vampires même si elle en connaissait plus que nous et l'imprégnation. Bella avait besoin de temps pour cette dernière partie néanmoins. »** Dit-il compréhensif en me regardant dans les yeux.

_**« Pourquoi ça ? »**_demanda Rosalie.

_**« Disons que Paul était la salope de service de la push mais aussi de Forks entier. »**_Éclata de rire Jared.

_**« En rentrant chez moi après cela, je demandais à Charlie des informations sur Paul. Avec la chance que j'avais, le loup qui s'était imprégné de moi était le plus volatil. Paul était une version masculine d'une salope comme l'a si bien précisé Jared. »**_Dis-je.

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là tous les deux ? »**_demanda Esmé.

_**« Disons qu'il baisait tout ce qui avait une poitrine… il était aussi un homme très détester dans la push, Forks et Port Angeles aussi. »**_Expliquais-je.

_**« Putain ! »**_s'exclama Emmett incrédule.

_**« Ça, tu peux le dire. Il avait des relations sexuelles et puis quand il en avait fini, eh ben disons qu'il les jetait comme des malpropres. Cela n'a pas du tout joué en sa faveur, j'étais perdue et complètement paumée quant à ce que je devais faire, je ne savais plus quoi faire, en plus je n'avais personne pour me conseiller. »**_Murmurais-je sous mon souffle.

Jared vint s'installer près de moi, il se mit accroupi devant moi et me prit l'une de mes mains avec ses grosses et chaleureuses mains. Il me regarda avec un doux sourire.

_**« C'est la partie de l'histoire où j'interviens… »**__, _dit-il à l'attention des autres, mais en ne quittant pas mes yeux du regard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 une nouvelle vie un nouvel amour**

Point de vue de Bella.

Jared et moi, nous nous regardâmes avec complicité en connaissance de cause.

« Que veux-tu dire par c'est là où tu interviens Jared ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Ce que Jared veut dire c'est que grâce à lui j'ai donné une chance à Paul. » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire sur mon visage.

« Une semaine ou deux après l'imprégnation, j'étais en patrouille pour surveillée tout signe de vampire dans les environs quand j'ai senti l'odeur de Bel. Je suis redevenu humain et alla voir si elle avait besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Là, à genoux au milieu d'une clairière morte se trouvait Bel en train de sangloter, sans aucune autre pensée ni aucune autre hésitation, j'allai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras afin de la consoler. » Raconta Jared.

« C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je me permettais de pleurer, vraiment pleurer, je laissais aller mon amour pour Edward, mais aussi ma douleur et ma tristesse, suite à votre abandon à tous. » Dis-je en dirigeant mon regard vers les Cullen.

« En rangeant ma chambre ce jour-là, j'étais tombé sur les cadeaux d'anniversaire que vous m'aviez donné lors de ma fête, Edward les avait cachés sous une latte dans ma chambre quand il m'a quitté. C'était le signe dont j'avais besoin, le signe qu'il me fallait pour que j'avance. Pour faire cela, j'avais apporté tous vos présents à la prairie qu'Edward m'avait montrée un jour. Quand je me fus calmé, je m'écartai des bras de Jared et commença un feu en plein milieu de la clairière, dedans je mis tous les objets qui me rappelait Edward, la robe que j'avais portée lors de mon anniversaire ainsi que les dessins que j'avais faits d'Alice, Carlisle et Edward, les trois personnes contre qui j'étais très en colère, les personnes qui m'avaient le plus trahie… » Dis-je en lançant un regard noir vers les trois personnes concernées.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis la radio, les billets d'avion ainsi que le dessin que Jasper avait fait ? » me demanda Emmett curieusement.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien, je pense que dans un sens, je ne voulais pas me séparer de vous donc en gardant les objets que vous m'aviez donnés, je gardais une partie de vous avec moi, Rosalie, Esmé, Jasper et toi ne m'aviez jamais fait de fausses promesses… » Dis-je avec mélancolie.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Alice d'une toute petite voix. Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je suis sûr que je ne l'aurais pas entendue.

« Je suis désolé Alice, mais tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma sœur pourtant, malgré cela, tu es partie sans un au revoir, ni un regard en arrière. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais la volonté de te pardonné, mais je n'oublierais certainement pas ton abandon de notre amitié… » Lui expliquais-je en essayant de rester calme.

« Quant à moi, je savais que Bella avait eu vent de la réputation de Paul, surtout en étant la fille d'un chef de police. Je me décidais donc de lui parler de Paul, le Paul que je connaissais personnellement et qui n'était pas un véritable connard, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Plus je parlais de Paul, plus je voyais dans les yeux de Bel la rupture des murs qu'elle avait construits pour se protéger et l'envie de connaître l'homme qui s'était imprégné d'elle. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir sa douleur à ne pas être près de lui, mais aussi son dilemme. Elle avait peur de lui faire confiance pour avoir finalement le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Avec de gros efforts et beaucoup de persuasion, je l'ai convaincu de lui donner une chance, voir ce qui se passer même si c'était dans un premier qu'être de simples amis et voir ce qui se passerait par la suite. » Raconta Jared avec des yeux rêveurs surement en visualisant cette discussion.

« Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire confiance surtout avec sa réputation, mais au fil du temps, je commençais à vraiment l'aimer. Le problème était que je n'osais pas lui dire, j'avais l'impression d'être indigne et pas assez bonne pour lui, j'étais persuadé que Paul connaissait mes sentiments pour lui à cause de notre lien d'imprégnation. Je pense qu'il en avait marre que je ne me décide pas si oui ou non je voulais que notre relation monte au niveau suivant, car un jour qu'il y avait un feu de joie à la push avec les loups, imprégnées et ainés, il décida de changer cela… » En parlant j'avais un sourire tendre plâtrer sur mon visage en me rappelant ce moment-là.

Jared eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, j'en avais également un.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Peter impatient.

« Oh tu vas adorer ça mec ! » déclara Jared en riant hystérique.

« Nous n'étions apparemment pas les seuls à faire un feu de camp, certaines personnes de Forks étaient également là. Nous étions tranquillement dans notre coin à parler et à rire entre nous tous quand cette poufiasse de Lauren Mallory est venue mettre la merde… » Lâchais-je en grognant légèrement.

« Cette salope ne comprendra donc jamais… », Murmura Rosalie agacée.

« Attends, ce n'est pas terminé ! » dit Jared en s'esclaffant comme une hygiène.

Il reçut de ma part un croche-pied qui le fit tomber sur le cul.

« Bel ce n'est pas cool ça ! » me dit-il en faisant la moue comme un gamin de cinq ans.

« Enfin bref, elle vint vers notre groupe en se pavanant, croyant qu'elle était sexy. Bien évidemment, il fallut que Paul soit sa proie. » Soupirais-je en ignorant les sourires amusés des hommes. Celui de Jasper et Jared disparu aussi vite qu'ils me virent les regarder.

« Paul vit une occasion pour me faire décider au sujet de notre relation à venir. Ce salaud commença à flirter librement avec cette chienne comme si je n'étais pas là ou n'existais pas. N'en pouvant plus de leur affichage, je me relevais d'un bond afin d'aller faire un tour pour me calmer et me rafraichir les idées, mais Leah Clearwater, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie, et Jared m'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus. Lauren essaya de toucher Paul, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, cette dernière pas décourager décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant de l'embrasser. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai littéralement craqué. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose, donc quand je me suis lancé sur Lauren et la plaqua au sol afin de la frapper, ils étaient tous sous le choc. C'est finalement Jared qui m'enleva d'elle, tout en essaya, de me retenir pour que je ne l'attaque pas une nouvelle fois. » Continuais-je avec nostalgie dans ma voix.

« C'était une vraie enragée et elle n'était qu'un être humain il ne faut pas demander si elle était une louve comme Leah ou un vampire ce que ça aurait donné à ce moment donner. » En rajouta Jared.

« Qu'en est-il de la réaction de Paul ? » demanda Jasper curieux.

« Oh attends c'est le meilleur de tout ! » dit Jared hilare.

« Il était là à me regarder avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte pendant que moi, je me débattais avec la poignée qu'avait Jared sur moi afin que je puisse aller refaire le portrait de cette dévergondée. »

« Ça, c'est ma petite sœur ! » s'exclama Emmett.

Avec un regard de ma part, il la ferma immédiatement et me regarda d'un air penaud…

« Pardon… » Murmura-t-il.

« Quand j'arrêtai finalement de me battre avec Jared, je regardai vers Paul pour constater que je ne voyais plus le Paul que je connaissais et aimais, mais son loup. Il avait les yeux entièrement jaunes et sauvages. Il me regardait avec désir, envie et faim. Tout doucement, le loup, Paul, commença à marcher vers moi avec lenteur, il était un prédateur et il avait qu'un seul but. Sans que je puisse protester, il me prit et me mit sur l'une de ses larges épaules. Paul se mit à courir en direction de sa maison, arrivé là-bas, il me plaqua à l'un des murs. Il me demanda ce que je voulais, pour réponse je l'embrassai avec passion. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui, car cette nuit-là, il me réclama comme la sienne. On ne se quitta plus du tout jusqu'au jour de sa mort… », Dis-je tristement les larmes aux yeux.

En regardant Jasper, je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de ne pas grogner quand j'avais énoncé le moment où Paul me réclama. Il se retenait parce qu'il savait que tout comme lui j'avais un passé avec une autre personne que lui.

Jasper faisait des gestes apaisants dans mon dos afin de me calmer tandis que Jared resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ma main. Rosalie, Esmé et Alice avaient de doux sourires sur leur beau visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-il mort ? Qui t'as transformé ? » Me demanda Carlisle précipitamment.

Carlisle avait quitté son mur, mais gardait tout de même encore ses distances avec moi, je ne le lui reprochais pas, il savait le danger que j'étais. Il y avait toujours de la crainte et de la peur dans ses émotions, il paraissait courageux d'un point de vue extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire.

« Le jour où mon monde s'est écroulé. Je me souviendrais de ce jour-là comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain pour le reste de l'éternité. » Murmurais-je amèrement.

« Prends ton temps, ma chérie. » M'apaisa Esmé.

Je vis Joshua se diriger vers l'endroit où Peter était toujours assis sur Edward, mon fils avait un regard meurtrier, il avait envie de tuer Edward, il le regardait avec dégout.

« Tu peux le libérer de son sommeil Jazz. » Dis Charlotte.

Cela étant dit, je vis Edward revenir peu à peu à lui. Il recommença à se débattre violemment. Josh le prit par les cheveux et plaqua la tête d'Edward brutalement contre le sol, ce dernier se fissura à la force du coup.

« Je serais toi, connard, je fermerais ma grande gueule et resterais tranquille, je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que ta langue te sois arracher et confisquer… C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Le menaça Joshua.

« Vas-y maman, raconte-leur ce qui s'est passé à papa. » M'encouragea-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentra sur ce que j'avais à dire. Je fermai mon esprit afin de ne pas ressentir les émotions des autres, mais les miennes. Elles étaient déjà assez intenses pour que s'ajoutent celles des autres aux miennes.

« J'étais dans la maison que je partageais avec Paul et Joshua. Josh était là avec moi, pendant que Paul était en patrouille, même après toutes ces années, il restait encore des vampires qui franchissaient notre territoire. J'étais en train de préparer le repas. À un moment donné, je me suis arrêté de faire ce que je faisais parce que j'avais ce sentiment d'être surveiller. Je savais pertinemment qu'un vampire se trouvait dans ma maison. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de rester calme pour ne pas inquiéter Josh. De l'autre côté de la pièce, j'entendis une voix familière que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années. Cette voix appartenait à Edward. Non seulement je ne voulais pas le voir, mais en plus de cela il avait rompu le traiter en s'introduisant dans ma maison à la push. » Dis-je avec colère.

« Espèce de connard, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne comme d'habitude… », Grogna Rosalie dans la direction d'Edward. Emmett quant à lui essayait avec beaucoup de difficultés de calmer sa compagne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward me demanda s'il m'avait manqué, auquel je lui répondis qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué du tout. Il me demanda comment j'avais osé épouser un chien et avoir un chiot avec ledit chien, il me dit ensuite que je lui appartenais. Je lui démontrais donc que ce n'était pas le cas en lui montrant la marque d'accouplement que Paul m'avait laissée lors de notre accouplement. Contrarier par ce fait, Edward me sauta dessus, j'essayai de me débattre, mais je ne pouvais rien faire face à sa force de vampire quand je n'étais moi-même qu'un être humain. Il voulait me montrer à qui j'appartenais en se forçant sur moi… », Crachais-je avec dégout en regardant Edward.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura horrifié Esmé.

« Salopard ! Lâche-moi Em, je vais m'occuper de cette pourriture ! » Hurla furieusement Rosalie en se débattant de la poigne d'Emmett.

« En me voyant en danger, mon fils se transforma pour la première fois en loup. Joshua essaya tant bien que mal de se battre avec lui, mais n'ayant aucune expérience au combat, il fut bien vite projeté pour s'écraser contre l'un des murs. Pendant que mon fils se remettait de ses émotions, mon, mari était arrivé, il ordonna à notre fils de me protéger. Quant à moi, j'essayais de protéger l'esprit de Paul et de Joshua avec mon bouclier mental que j'avais appris à contrôler au fil du temps. Malheureusement, je ne l'avais fait que sur une personne à la fois et donc ça me vidait de mon énergie. Entre temps, Paul se battait avec Edward, Paul fut surpris par l'arrivée soudaine du pack et Edward en profita pour mordre Paul à l'épaule. Il est bien connu que si un loup est mordu par leur ennemi mortel que celui-ci meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Edward a causé la mort de mon Paul ! » Dis-je furieusement.

Tout en regardant dans la direction d'Edward, je sentis mes mains devenir chaudes, si je ne me calmais pas, elles allaient bientôt être en feu. Donc en essayant de me calmer, je me collais le plus proche possible de Jasper, cela eut le don de me calmer.

« Je n'ai pas vu ça venir. Je l'aurais empêché, si c'était le cas je te le jure, Bella ! » Se lamenta Alice.

« Je sais cela Alice, tu n'y es pour rien… » La rassurais-je tristement.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Quand maman vit ce qui se passait, elle se précipita vers mon père qui était redevenu humain et le prit dans ses petits bras. Mon père mourrait lentement et douloureusement. Il sourit une dernière fois à maman avant de donner son dernier souffle. Ma mère sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle ressentait de la perte de mon père poussa un cri à vous percer les oreilles, il était rempli avec tant d'émotions. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère ainsi. » Expliqua Joshua les larmes aux yeux.

Jared avait des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Si je pouvais, j'effacerais tout ça, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je me retirais des genoux de Jasper et me dirigea vers la baie vitrée et regarda l'horizon du paysage qui se dessinait devant moi. C'est magnifique, telle une œuvre d'art.

« Je réalisais alors seulement ce qui se passait, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai poussé ce cri qui était rempli de douleur, de tristesse et de désespoir. À la place où mon cœur battait, je sentis une douleur atroce, je mourrais et je ne pouvais pas le combattre. » Chuchotais-je.

Je me stoppais et m'abandonnais à mes pensées tout en étant encore consciente de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Je sentis quelqu'un venir me prendre la main. Je regardais vers la main puis releva mes yeux pour voir Emmett, debout en face de moi avec un sourire triste. Je lui souris doucement. Je pouvais sentir des larmes de sang sur mes joues. Emmett les essuya doucement et me prit dans ses bras gigantesques, je me sentais si petite dedans.

« Je vais te tuer en t'arrachant tes membres et puis les éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. » Hurla Rosalie dans la direction d'Edward.

« Ce n'est pas le pire Rose. Edward a non seulement tué mon mari, mais il a aussi provoqué ma mort et celle du bébé que je portais… » Dis-je en sanglotant dans les bras d'Emmett.

Il y eut un calme troublant avant que j'entendisse un bruit fracassant, je me retournai dans la direction du bruit pour être surprise de la scène devant moi. Esmé avait Edward par la gorge, qui avait aussi les deux bras arrachés de son corps. Ma tendre mère était hargneuse, à ce moment-là, elle ressemblait à un véritable vampire.

« Comment as-tu pu faire subir pareil douleur à ma fille ? » demanda Esmé dans son visage.

« Elle » était à moi et à personne d'autre. Elle l'est toujours ! » Lui répondit Edward.

Je vis Esmé lui ouvrir la bouche et lui arracher la langue. Tout le monde dans la pièce fit une grimace de dégout.

« Je ne veux t'entendre ainsi que toutes les conneries qui sortent de ta putain de bouche… » Murmura-t-elle menaçante.

En voyant ainsi ma mère, j'eus les yeux écarquillés parce que je fus surprise qu'elle pût être aussi mortelle.

« Je suis arrivé au moment où Bella essayait de lutter contre sa mort, mais ne pouvait rien faire. » Annonça Charlotte d'un ton coupable.

« Charlotte m'a transformé pour me sauver la vie… », Expliquais-je aux autres.

« Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as été transformé ? » me demanda tendrement Esmé.

« J'avais 35ans réellement, mais j'avais 19ans en âge physique. Tant qu'un loup progresse, il ne vieilli pas, il en va de même pour son imprégnée… » Lui répondis-je.

« Donc Charlotte m'a transformé… » Continuais-je.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, mais à quel prix ! » répondit Charlotte.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver mon bébé Charlotte. Il n'aurait pas pu être sauvé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il n'y a qu'un seul responsable et il est dans cette pièce. » Informais-je.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse faire un autre geste, Carlisle se précipita devant Edward et prit une position défensive en bousculant Esmé au passage, elle vola à travers la pièce, je couru vers elle afin de la rattraper.

« Merci, ma chérie. » Me chuchota Esmé.

Je regardais Carlisle, furieusement, il aurait pu blesser ma mère bordel de merde.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas, tu passeras par moi d'abord… » Me dit farouchement Carlisle.

J'éclatais de rire de façon amusé par la situation que provoquait Carlisle, Peter fit de même que moi en sachant très bien ce qui se passait.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêter… Non seulement Edward est ton nouveau-né, mais apparemment il est aussi ton compagnon réel n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? » Lui demandais-je.

J'entendis des hoquets de surprises venant des autres autour de moi. Carlisle avait l'air étonné que j'aie découvert son petit secret.

« Comment ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est très simple. Tu vois j'avais mes doutes, j'avais un de ces sentiments qui provient du don de Peter, mais je ne savais pas pour sur si c'était vrai, tu viens seulement de les confirmer à l'instant en te mettant de façon à protéger Edward. Il est ton compagnon, oui, mais le hic dans ton cas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de toi. Ais-je juste ? » Demandais-je intrigué.

Carlisle ne me répondit pas et ne me regarda pas non plus dans les yeux. J'avais ma réponse

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… », Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que les autres.

Je fis un pas en avant afin de tester Carlisle. Il se rabaissa encore plus près du sol et se rapprocha d'Edward en signe d'avertissement, j'avais un sourire amusé sur mon visage, les autres me regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes comme si j'étais folle. J'avais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Avant que Carlisle puisse faire un pas de plus, ce qui était largement son intention, je fus très vite mise derrière le dos de Jasper, à cela, je regardais vers le ciel. Les hommes…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ? Essaies-tu de me tester ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire narquois de derrière Jasper sur la pointe des pieds.

Il ne me répondit pas. Le seul signe qu'il m'avait entendu fut son grognement. Je regardais vers où ma deuxième mère se trouvait afin de voir sa réaction. En lisant ses émotions, je constatais que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je pouvais voir le pourquoi ! Elle était pratiquement en bavant sur la poitrine nue et musclée de Jared. J'émis un petit rire amusé en la voyant agir de la sorte. Certains me regardaient pour voir ce qui me prenait ou si je n'avais pas perdu mon esprit. Peter, Charlotte, Joshua et Jasper affichaient des sourires amusés et entendus sur leur visage. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice quant à eux étaient confus et perdus.

« Tu sais Carlisle, si je ne peux pas avoir Edward entre mes mains, il sera entre celles des Volturi… » Repris-je en regardant Carlisle droit dans les yeux.

Je vis Carlisle avoir le souffle coupé à cette révélation. Il avait un regard d'horreur et de peur dans ses yeux. Le pauvre ne se doutait même pas qu'il était plutôt préférable qu'Edward soit dans les griffes des Volturi que dans les miennes. Quelle naïveté !

Sentant surement mes émotions, Jasper se retourna vers moi avec un sourcil arqué en questionnement. Je lui souris tout simplement de façon diabolique, il frissonna, certainement s'imaginant ce que j'avais prévu pour notre cher Eddie.

En voyant mon sourire, Edward commença à paniquer, je baissais donc mon bouclier mental un peu pour lui montrer ce que j'avais imaginé pour lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'horreur, je remis mon bouclier parfaitement en place. Edward chercha des yeux une issus de sortie afin de s'échapper, même s'il trouvait une échappatoire, il n'irait pas très loin et n'arriverait pas à me fuir bien longtemps, car j'étais non seulement plus rapide que lui, mais au cours de mes années avec les Volturi, j'avais acquis le pouvoir de traqueur de Dimitri. Edward n'avait aucune chance de disparaitre…

J'observais Edward quand je le vis se raidir subitement et ne plus bouger. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, c'était comme s'il était gelé en place…

Une seule personne avec moi pouvait geler les gens de cette façon. Je regardais donc autour de moi afin de vérifier ce que je pensais se passait. Je ne sentis ou ne vis personne d'autre à part les Cullen et ma famille.

« Papa tu peux te montrer… » Dis-je.

Dans toute sa gloire apparut soudainement Caius Volturi avec un regard meurtrier sur son visage dirigé vers Edward.

« Désolé ma chérie, Charlotte m'a contacté pour me donner la merveilleuse nouvelle que tu avais trouvé l'assassin de Paul. Je voulais être présent pour voir la fin de ce prétentieux qu'est Edward Cullen. Peut-être même, t'aider… » M'informa mon père.

Il me regarda attentivement pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je lui souris avec reconnaissance pour son inquiétude. Il était vraiment le père que j'ai toujours voulu, il était plus d'un père que Charlie ne l'avait été. Maintenant que Victoria avait été trouvée, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Charlie allait faire payer pour la mort de Renée et ensuite, il allait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à sa vie.

En pensant et en réfléchissant, je me rendais compte que cela faisait des années que Charlie n'était plus vraiment mon père, Caïus avait repris ce rôle à la perfection…

Caïus se dirigea vers moi, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand il entendit le grognement de Jasper. Je coudoyai celui-ci pour lui intimer d'arrêter. Il me regarda avec colère, je lui jetai un regard noir. Mon compagnon devait comprendre que Caïus ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Caïus se racla la gorge pour capter mon attention, aussitôt, je le regardai à nouveau et me concentra sur lui.

« Dans un sens, je suis content que Charlie ait agi de cette façon avec toi parce qu'il avait agi en tant que père, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de savoir ce que c'était de devenir moi-même un père. » Déclara-t-il dans un ton doux.

« Je t'aime aussi papa. » Dis-je avec émotions dans ma voix.

« Bon, voilà qui est réglé. La question est qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de la situation qu'est Edward Cullen ? Il doit être puni. Ça serait moi, il serait déjà mort. Que veux-tu faire mia stella ? » Me demanda mon père d'un ton tout à fait sérieux et déterminé.

« Quand Paul est mort, je me suis juré pour lui que son assassin payerait. Maintenant, que je suis dans cette situation, je veux le tuer parce qu'il le mérite, je veux le tuer plus que tout, mais en même temps, je sais que si je le fais, cela va détruire la famille Cullen et je ne veux pas être responsable de cela. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdue. » Dis-je avec lassitude.

« Je propose que la famille Cullen vote dans ce cas, si oui ou non, Edward doit mourir une fois pour toutes. » Proposa mon compagnon calmement.

Il eut un silence après cette proposition avant qu'Esmé le rompit.

« Dans ce cas, allons dans la salle à manger afin de voter ! » déclara Esmé d'un ton autoritaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sérieuse.

Tout le monde commença à marcher vers la salle. La famille Cullen s'asseoir à la table. Carlisle commença le vote.

« Hors de question ! Vous êtes tous fou ma parole ! » Fulmina-t-il.

« Oh que oui ! » dit Emmett avec un sourire béat.

« Oui, ce monstre le mérite… », Déclara froidement Rosalie.

« Oui ! » dit Alice sans aucune hésitation avec un sourire narquois dirigé vers Edward.

Tout le monde regarda Esmé dans l'attente… finalement après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et regarda Edward, droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. » Dit-elle en toute confiance.

« La famille Cullen a voté, à toi de jouer mia stella… » M'invita Caïus.

Carlisle se tenait toujours dans une position protectrice devant Edward il était hargneux.

« Carlisle, si tu ne te retires pas immédiatement, je n'aurais aucun remords en te tuant moi-même. » Menaça froidement Jasper avec des yeux très sombres.

Carlisle regarda mon compagnon avec défi. Il était dans de sales draps. Quel crétin ! Carlisle pensait réellement que Jasper était en train de plaisanter…

Sans attendre un autre mot, Jasper s'élança à Carlisle et le balança à travers la baie vitrée. Carlisle retomba dans la cour avant. Jasper rejoignit Carlisle, ils commencèrent à tourner autour de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle se précipita pour Jasper afin de l'attaquer en premier.

Je décidais de me charger du cas d'Edward pendant ce temps-là. À moi de jouer maintenant. Alice me regarda avec un sourire béat en sachant très bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Avant toute chose, je récupérais les bras d'Edward et les remis à leur place, ils refusionnairent presque immédiatement. Mon père arrêta d'utiliser son don sur Edward, celui-ci essaya de s'échapper en courant à toute vitesse vers la forêt pour trouver une échappatoire comme le lâche qu'il était vraiment. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, je m'élançai dans sa direction et le plaqua au sol. Je me relevais pour être de toute ma hauteur. Il fit de même. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, il prit du recul dans la peur et dans la panique. Oh oui, il avait raison d'avoir peur, il y avait de quoi l'avoir…

Mes yeux avaient surement viré au rouge éclatant. Mes cheveux flottaient dans l'air avec la force du vent. Sous mes pieds, je pouvais sentir la terre commencer à trembler. Je souris vers Edward froidement et cruellement.

« Installez-vous les gars, ça va être intéressant ! » murmura Joshua aux autres.

Du coin de mon œil, je les vis d'assoir chacun à leur tour sur le sol. Ils eurent le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés quand ils sentirent les tremblements du sol sous eux.

Je jetais un œil sur Jasper, celui-ci était hargneux contre Carlisle, mon compagnon avait l'avantage, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout avec l'expérience qu'il avait acquise pendant les guerres du sud. De là, où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir la flexion de ses muscles, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il était magnifique et tout homme. J'aurais dû avoir peur dans cette situation, mais c'était tout le contraire. J'avais soif, soif pour lui. Il dut ressentir mes pensées lubriques parce qu'il tourna brièvement sa tête dans ma direction et me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire narquois. Oh oui il était fier de lui !

Je retournais mon attention vers Edward, s'il pouvait mendier, il le ferait en cet instant, mais malheureusement pour lui, Esmé avait gardé sa langue… Je pourrais utiliser son don que j'avais acquis si j'avais envie et ainsi lire dans ses pensées, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre se lamenter comme la mauviette et le lâche qu'il est.

« Que les jeux commencent… », Déclarais-je avec un sourire de merde.

Aussitôt, Edward s'élança vers moi, j'attendis qu'il m'atteigne et au dernier moment je l'esquivais. Il se retourna choquer, il croyait vraiment qu'il allait m'atteindre si facilement ?

À quelques mètres de moi, je pouvais entendre les cris de douleurs de Carlisle. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent subitement. Peut-être que après tout parce qu'il pensait et sentait que son compagnon était en danger, qu'il allait enfin finalement le reconnaitre comme tel ?

Edward me regarda férocement et grogna hargneusement. Il s'élança à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je ne l'esquivais pas, au contraire, une fois arrivé dans mon espace personnel, j'attrapais l'un de ses bras et le propulsa à quelques centaines de mètres à l'autre bout du terrain. Quand il se remit debout, il réattaqua immédiatement. J'avais été trop distraite par la malédiction de Jasper quand Carlisle le mordis que je ne vis pas Edward arrivé. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fit percuter plusieurs arbres. Je sifflais de douleur à la force du coup. Une fois relevée, je grognai hargneuse.

« Oh, oh, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça… », Déclara Peter.

Je me précipitais à toute vitesse vers Edward, celui-ci essaya de m'esquiver et de me frapper. Je lui rendis ses coups en nature, il essaya même de me mordre à plusieurs reprises…

« Je n'aurais jamais ta marque sur mon corps connard ! » grognais-je furieusement.

Quand je réussis à entrer en contact avec sa peau, j'utilisais mon don pour le choquer avec une grande dose d'électricité, Edward hurla dans la douleur. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se releva et cracha du venin à mes pieds. Il ne venait quand même pas m'insulter de la sorte ? Je regardai vers Peter, il me sourit doucement. Je regardais à mes pieds dans la confirmation de ce qu'Edward venait de faire. Ouais, il l'avait bien fait. Derrière moi, j'entendis un grognement hargneux et féroce, je fis demi-tour juste à temps pour voir Jasper se précipiter vers la direction où se tenait Edward. Je l'arrêtai en le bloquant avec une barrière de mon bouclier physique.

C'était à moi de m'occuper d'Edward, m'importe comment Edward me manquait de respect. Mon compagnon s'était chargé de Carlisle, il en restait que sa tête.

« Non ! » dis-je fermement à mon compagnon en colère.

Il me regarda avec une expression sur son visage pour me demander si j'étais folle…

« Non ! » répétais-je plus fort.

Jasper soupira lourdement, hocha la tête dans la compréhension et alla s'installer près de Peter.

Me reconcentrant sur Edward, je lui souris sombrement. Ce dernier m'attaqua à nouveau. Des coups volèrent dans tous les sens. Il prit légèrement le dessus, mais je le repoussai en lui envoyant mon pied dans son estomac, ce qui le fit voler et percuter la façade de la maison. Esmé était en colère, pas contre moi, mais contre Edward pour avoir fait des dégâts à sa maison, je pouvais l'entendre insulter Edward et ce n'était pas de jolis mots d'amour.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Edward de se relever que je lui envoyai plusieurs boules d'électricité ainsi que beaucoup de peur et de douleur.

En contrôlant la terre, je fis sortir des racines qui attrapèrent Edward par les poignets, je fis en sorte avec le don de télékinésie de le ramener vers moi en le trainant à grande vitesse à travers la terre. Il était dans la douleur et ça me procurait beaucoup de plaisir à le voir ainsi… Edward allait regretter le jour où il m'a rencontré.

« S'il te plait, finis-en. J'en peux plus… » Me supplia-t-il avec son esprit. De temps en temps, je jetais un coup d'œil dans ses pensées par curiosité.

Je savais qu'Edward était en train de jouer un jeu, il le confirma quand il brisa les racines de ses mains et se releva d'un bond afin d'essayer de me frapper violemment. Je le laissais faire pendant quelques minutes pour lui faire croire qu'il avait la main sur ce combat.

« Elle le fait exprès. Laisse là faire. Elle sait se gérer… » Murmura Peter.

Peter, quant à lui était en train de lutter avec Jasper, il essayait de le retenir, mais difficilement, en effet, mon compagnon ne supportait pas qu'Edward arrivait à me frapper et à me toucher.

En esquivant un coup d'Edward, j'en profitais pour arracher un de ses bars de son corps.

« Salope ! » hurla-t-il dans ses pensées.

J'haussais simplement les épaules. Je le fis percuter plusieurs arbres en utilisant le don de télékinésie. C'était très pratique des fois. Edward courra vers moi afin d'essayer d'avoir une prise sur moi, je fis demi-tour pour que je me retrouve derrière lui et le plaqua face contre terre avec mon pied dans son dos. Edward me repoussa et me fit voler à quelques mètres de distance, j'atterris de manière à être dans une position accroupie. Ce connard copia ma position et l'on commença à tourner autour de l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, je l'attaquais moi-même et en profita pour arracher son autre bras. Pour plus d'effets, j'utilisais le don de Jane. Edward hurla de douleur…

« Petite putain ! J'aurais dû en finir avec toi le jour où je t'ai rencontré. » Ricana-t-il dans son esprit en sachant très bien que je le lisais.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ce cas… »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un fait.

Je vis Edward regarder derrière moi, il portait un sourire effrayant, son sourire pourrait rivaliser avec celui de James quand il m'a torturé dans la salle de danse, si j'avais encore été humaine en ce moment je serais terrifié. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et regardais derrière moi pour voir où son regard tombait…

Oh l'enfer non ! Ce trou du cul regardait directement dans la direction de mon fils.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il voulait s'attaquer à mon fils, croyant certainement que c'était la meilleure solution pour m'atteindre, car il n'arrivait pas à me le faire directement.

Suite à cette réalisation, je couru à toute vitesse vers où mon fils se trouvait et me mit accroupi devant lui. En regardant Edward sombrement, j'installais un bouclier physique sur mon fils ainsi que sur toute la famille à part mon compagnon et Peter. J'étais hargneuse à Edward. S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir atteindre Joshua aussi facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

En sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer mon fils, cet abruti de première dirigea son regard vers mon compagnon. Il avait des yeux hostiles et dégoutés vers mon cow-boy… c'est à ce moment-là que je laissais ma bête à l'air libre, personne n'attaque mon compagnon sans dommage !

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama Peter et mon fils en même temps. Parfois, je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas des frères jumeaux…

Point de vue de la déesse de la guerre.

Comment ose ce tas de merde essayé d'attaquer mon compagnon, mon major sans conséquence. Je voyais rouge, il n'y avait que ce vampire et moi. Je sentais la présence de mon compagnon. Je n'allais pas tuer ce garçon d'or. Non, j'allais laisser ce plaisir à mon fils, Joshua.

Je regardais ce vampire qui avait donné à Isabella tant de douleurs et de souffrances dans le passé. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ce gamin.

« Jasper, laisse. Elle n'est plus la Bella que nous connaissons. Elle est la déesse de la guerre. Elle est encore plus mortelle et sadique que Bella. » Déclara le capitaine à mon compagnon.

Je souris diaboliquement dans leur direction et vit les yeux de mon compagnon s'assombrirent, pas de peur ou de colère, mais de faim…

Je marchai très lentement dans la direction de ce garçon, Edward, il recula d'instinct. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de continuer son petit jeu de cette façon, c'est pourquoi j'invoquais la terre et y fit une crevasse dans le sol en forme de cercle tout autour du garçon d'or afin de l'encercler pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger plus loin. Pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucun geste, j'utilisais le don du feu et la crevasse fut bientôt recouverte avec un mur de feu allant jusqu'à la taille du garçon.

Edward Cullen tremblait de peur, s'il était encore humain, je suis sûr que son pantalon serait trempé de pisses.

« Alors Eddie, on ne fait plus le malin ? » demandais-je sombrement.

« C'est facile d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ! Je suis sûr que tu n'es rien sans eux ! » Dit-il dans ses pensées en essayant de paraitre courageux dans son esprit.

Edward Cullen voulait vraiment jouer à ce genre de jeux ? Alors, ainsi soit-il, jouons…

Les flammes de feu disparurent. Je lui souris avec un regard de défi. Voyons voir maintenant s'il allait oser quoi que ce soit…

Je restais là, à le regarder en attendant patiemment qu'il m'attaque. Il ne le fit pas, il resta tranquillement et docilement à sa place avec des yeux écarquillés rempli de peur et de crainte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eddie ? T'as finalement décidé de faire la poule mouillée que tu es vraiment ? » Le narguais-je.

J'avais apparemment touché un point sensible. Edward se précipita vers moi en essayant de frapper, mais avec plus que ses jambes, il n'arrivait à rien, ce n'était pas évident pour lui.

Ce garçon stupide comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien et essaya donc de me mordre à plusieurs reprises, à mon désespoir, il réussit une ou deux fois sur mon épaule et mon avant-bras gauche. Le salaud. J'en avais marre de ses jeux et décida donc de le gelé avec le pourvoir de mon père pour que cela soit beaucoup plus amusant je le poussai et il tomba sur le sol avec un grand « boum ».

Je me retournais vers mon fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui souriant de façon narquoise.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… » Lui dis-je en rejoignant où mon compagnon se trouvait. Celui-ci encercla ma taille avec ses bras musclés et fouina mon cou avec son nez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle, vie un nouvel amour.**

Point de vue de la déesse de la guerre :

J'enlevais mon bouclier sur tout le monde, Joshua ne perdit pas de temps et se transforma dans son loup d'or. Émette, Rosalie et Peter le suivirent. Joshua commença à torturer Edward en lui arrachant lentement morceau par morceau ses membres pour faire durer la douleur. Finalement, Joshua lui arracha la tête avec ses dents et celle-ci roula à quelques mètres devant les pieds de mon compagnon. Ce dernier la regarda avec dédain et l'envoya avec son pied vers Peter qui lui l'envoya à Emmett. Émette la prit dans ses mains et la lança vers Rosalie, une fois que Rosalie l'ai attrapé, elle regarda la tête de son ancien frère avec haine et dégout, elle fit quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse, elle cracha du venin dans le visage d'Edward et envoya la tête vers mon fils, celui-ci l'attrapa en vol par les cheveux avec ses dents et la balança plusieurs fois de gauche à droite avant de la placer sur le tas de membres du garçon d'or.

Très lentement, tel un prédateur, je m'avançais du tas et m'accroupis, avec mes doigts j'allumai le feu à chacun des morceaux du corps d'Edward, je n'avais aucun remord, il n'en avait eu aucun quand il avait brutalement assassiné mon Paul alors pourquoi en aurais-je ? Je regardais avec joie les membres prendre feu sauf la tête que j'avais gardée pour la fin.

Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, j'observais que mon compagnon tenait la tête de l'ancien leader entre ses mains, il me fit un petit sourire avant de lancer la tête de Carlisle dans le feu. Quant à moi, j'ouvris la bouche d'Edward et fourra sa langue à sa place avant de stopper mon don sur lui.

_« Salope ! »_ me hurla-t-il dessus avec tant de haine.

Je lui fis tout simplement un grand sourire et alluma le feu sur ses cheveux. Le feu se répandit lentement. Je lâchai la tête et me recula en observant la tête de l'homme que j'avais jadis aimé prendre complètement feu. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. C'était enfin fini…

Je ris joyeusement de plaisir…

Je pouvais enfin repartir et laisser la place à Isabella…

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais assisté à ce que la déesse de la guerre avait fait subir à Edward. J'étais heureuse qu'il fût mort dans de telles douleurs. Il le méritait…

_« Enfin ! »_ soupirais-je en regardant tristement le ciel, mais heureuse en même temps. Heureuse que j'eusse vengé mon loup.

Mon fils qui avait repris sa forme humaine, vint se tenir à mes côtés, mit un de ses bras sur mon épaule et me rapprocha de lui. Il regardait également le ciel tout comme moi, autour de nous c'était calme, plus rien n'existait, nous étions dans notre petite bulle, dans notre monde.

_« Tu as tenu ta promesse maman, tu vas pouvoir toi aussi avancer et être à nouveau heureuse. »_ Déclara-t-il avec émotions dans sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas. Je pensais à Paul. Il me manquait toujours autant, mais mon fils et Peter avaient tous les deux raisons pour une chose. Je devais avancer même si c'était dur à laisser aller Paul.

Cette décision prise, je sentis une présence à mes côtés, mais ne pouvait rien voir, instinctivement je savais qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de Paul.

_« Merci ma petite Swan. Sois heureuse… Je serais toujours là à tes cotés et dans ton cœur après tout je suis ton loup… »_ Me murmura-t-il en rigolant à la fin.

Je ne savais pas si les autres pouvaient l'entendre. J'eus ma réponse quand j'entendis des hoquets de surprise. Je me retournais pour voir Jared avec des larmes aux yeux en entendant son meilleur ami.

_« Oh mon dieu… »_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Quant à mon fils qui me tenait toujours, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et ses yeux étaient si pétillants de vie. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon fils aussi heureux. Quand Paul avait disparu, il avait non seulement prit une partie de mon être, mais aussi une partie de notre fils.

_« Je t'aime… »,_ Entendis-je dans mon oreille de Paul.

Je souris avec des larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_ Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis la présence de Paul disparaitre petit à petit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, je tournais la tête pour regarder dans la direction de mon compagnon, mon cow-boy, celui-ci avait des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Sans attendre, il courut vers moi et me mit sur l'une de ses larges épaules.

Étant dans cette position, j'avais une vision parfaite sur son cul musclé moulé dans son jeans. Il me claqua le mien doucement et rigola joyeusement. Je regardais les autres, ils avaient un air amusé sur leurs visages sauf pour Joshua qui était renfrogné.

Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le dieu qui me servait de compagnon se dirigea vers la forêt à toute vitesse, dans une vitesse qu'utilisaient la plupart des vampires.

_« J'ai besoin de temps seul avec toi ! »_ m'expliqua-t-il dans une voix ferme ne donnant aucune chance à une quelconque protestation.

Mon corps en frissonna d'anticipation et de plaisir comme réponse à sa demande…

Assez tôt, je sentis que Jasper ralentit son rythme peu à peu pour finalement arriver à un arrêt complet. Il fit en sorte qu'au lieu d'être sur son épaule, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir un petit chalet chaleureux fait de vieux bois sur le porche de celui-ci, se trouvait une terrasse avec des lattes boisées, sur celles-ci était une balancelle.

En voyant l'endroit, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. C'était vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais même pas si nous étions encore dans Forks ou si nous étions ailleurs, mais je m'en fichais pour le moment, le plus important était que mon compagnon se trouvait à mes côtés. Je relevais la tête afin de voir ses beaux yeux, ils étaient toujours aussi noirs, je lui souris tendrement.

Jasper me sourit également à son tour. Par ses émotions, je savais qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

_« Prête ? »_ me demanda-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

_« Prête à commencer notre avenir ensemble… »_ Déclarais-je avec conviction.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui. Jasper se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du chalet et nous nous y engouffrâmes…

Une fois entré, Jasper m'installa sur un tapis duveteux en peau d'animal blanc devant une cheminée en pierre et commença à allumer un feu. Je pouvais voir la pénombre de la pièce. Mon compagnon sortit de cette pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille bouchonnée et deux verres à vin vides.

Je le regardais confus, mais ensuite réalisa très vite ce qu'il y avait dans cette bouteille quand Jasper ouvrit celle-ci, l'odeur de sang animal m'atteint de plein fouet. Il en versa dans les deux verres et m'en tendit un.

_« À nous ! »_ annonça-t-il.

_« À nous… »_ Répétais-je.

Nous passions un bon moment depuis quelques heures maintenant en nous regardant dans les yeux. C'était une ambiance calme, tamisée et apaisante.

_« Que s'est-il passé quand tout le monde a quitté Forks ? »_ demandais-je curieusement.

_« En résumé, la famille s'est effondrée… »_ Me répondit-il.

Jasper me regarda profondément pendant un instant, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de me raconter l'histoire des Cullen.

_« Ce soir-là quand Edward est entré d'avoir été te ramener chez toi, il a exigé que tout le monde quitte Forks parce que selon lui tu étais en grand danger avec nous. Tout le monde avait des avis différents sur la question, c'est pourquoi un vote a été organisé pour voir si oui ou non nous devions quitter la ville ou rester. »_ Me raconta-t-il.

_« Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi loin… »_ Réfléchis-je à haute voix.

_« Comme tu te doutes surement, Em ne voulait pas te quitter, mais avec Rosalie, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière. Esmé était déchiré, elle sanglotait, elle voulait rester, je devais utiliser mon don sur elle pour la maintenir calme. Carlisle, Edward, Alice et Rosalie ont voté pour partir, ce qui restait Em, Esmé et moi. J'ai essayé de les convaincre, mais ils avaient tous pris leur décision… »_ Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

_« Le soir même, nous quittions vers l'Alaska. Edward, cependant, est resté puis est parti, mais ne nous a jamais rejoints sauf il y a peu. Notre famille n'était plus ce qu'elle était, elle n'était plus la même, je ne supportais plus ces émotions négatives, c'était l'enfer. Un an ou deux après notre départ, j'étais un jour dans mon étude occuper à lire un bouquin en réfléchissant également sur les émotions qui venaient d'Alice depuis quelque temps, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'arrivais pas l'expliquer. Plus tard ce jour-là, j'ai reçu un message de Peter me disant de suivre mes intuitions, ce que je fis, je sortis de la maison et alla à la recherche d'Alice, elle était normalement censée être à la chasse, la trouver, je l'ai trouvé, mais pas seule… »_ Murmura-t-il amèrement.

_« Tu veux dire qu'elle te trompait ? »_ demandais-je ahurie et abasourdie de cette révélation.

_« En effet, apparemment ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle de le faire. Alice l'a toujours fait depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »_ Affirma-t-il.

_« J'imagine qu'elle avait baissé sa garde sur ses émotions et que c'est ainsi que tu l'as découvert… »_ Devinais-je.

Jasper me sourit tendrement à la réalisation que je venais de faire. Quelle Putain ! Comment ose-t-elle lui faire un truc pareil ?

_« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_ demandais-je avec intérêt.

_« Je l'ai confronté devant le reste de la famille à ce sujet. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, elle a essayé de nier tout cela, mais avec une certaine persuasion, j'ai concocté un sérum de vérité émotionnel, je l'utilisais dans mon temps dans les guerres du sud. Après qu'Alice ait tout avoué, j'ai décidé de partir, j'avais besoin de voir autre chose… Je suis allé au Texas chez Peter et Charlotte. Là-bas, j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient plus en couple, mais étaient toujours amis. Quelques années plus tard, Peter a dit à Charlotte qu'il était temps pour Charlotte d'y aller. Je suis en supposant qu'elle est venue directement à toi et ne t'as plus quitté depuis… »_ Me dit-il en souriant.

Je ne lui répondis rien à sa dernière supposition parce que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, Charlotte n'avait pas quitté le côté de mon fils ou le mien…

_« Peter et moi, nous avons voyagé à travers le monde et puis il y a environ un mois de cela, il a eu un de ses célèbres sentiments, selon lui, nous devions venir ici, à Forks et donc nous voilà. »_

_« C'est drôle parce que ça fait plus ou moins un mois que j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour une visite. Au début, c'était pour une simple visite à la tombe de Paul et voir comment allait le pack. J'avais prévu d'aller en Alaska par la suite afin d'aller chez les Denali. »_ Dis-je en rigolant légèrement à sa tête étonnée…

_« D'où partons-nous, toi et moi à partir d'ici ? »_ me demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

_« J'aimerais prendre les choses lentement dans un premier temps, apprendre à se connaitre. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile à cause de notre lien d'accouplement, mais pouvons-nous tout de même essayer ? »_ Demandais-je avec espoir.

_« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »_ Répondit-il avec un sourire aveuglant.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent rapidement pour faire la place à six longs mois. Jasper avait tenu sa promesse concernant notre accouplement, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, pour moi aussi c'était très dur. Nous avions appris à mieux nous connaitre, nous avions plein de choses en communs. Comment on ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout cela avant était encore un mystère pour moi, je n'en savais rien. Jasper m'avait raconté son histoire en tant qu'être humain, sa transformation, sa vie en tant que vampire jusqu'à présent. Nous avions beaucoup avancé dans notre relation, nous nous aimions tendrement, mais rien n'avait été plus loin, que des baisers et caresses.

Ma relation avec les autres Cullen s'était plus ou moins améliorée ou réparée.

Rosalie était une grande surprise pour tout le monde, nous étions devenus des meilleures amies, des sœurs, pratiquement des sœurs jumelles au grand dam d'Alice. Celle-ci était jalouse de notre relation à Rosalie et à moi. Rose comme elle aimait que je l'appelle m'avait raconté son histoire, je comprenais mieux sa réaction à mon histoire avec Stefan et Vladimir.

Émette, que dire de lui, il s'était fait comme mission de faire tout en son pouvoir pour redevenir mon grand frère, ce qu'il était à nouveau. Nous avions eu des mots, surtout moi et quelques bagarres quand ça allait trop loin, Jasper et Peter avaient dû me séparer d'Emmett plusieurs fois. Émette avait retenu comme leçon de ne pas me faire chier quand j'étais dans une humeur massacrante. Je lui avais laissé quelques cicatrices en souvenir.

Esmé, ma tendre maman, avec elle, je n'avais rien à réparer. Même si elle m'avait aussi abandonné, je comprenais tout à fait son geste. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à l'époque, car elle croyait à ce moment-là que Carlisle était son compagnon d'âme.

Alice et moi sommes devenus à nouveau amies, mais le problème est que je n'avais plus confiance en elle, je me méfie d'elle. Après que Jasper m'ait raconté ce qu'elle lui avait fait, j'avais eu des mots très durs pour elle, de méchants mots. J'avais failli en venir aux mains et l'arracher en morceaux à un certain moment, je l'aurais fait si Jasper et Joshua m'avaient laissé faire. Elle était partie de la pièce en tremblant à toute vitesse, terrifier pour sa vie. Nous ne l'avions pas vue pendant une bonne semaine.

Actuellement, j'étais en Alaska en visite aux Denali avec Jasper, Charlotte, Joshua et Peter. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur et il y avait de quoi l'être, ça pouvait se voir avec la couleur qu'avaient pris mes yeux, ils étaient gris. Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur ? Un seul nom : Tanya Denali.

Si cette poufiasse continuait à se pavaner ainsi sur mon compagnon, je ne serais plus maître de mes actions. Kate et Garrett avaient dû plusieurs fois m'empêcher de sauter sur cette salope dévergondée, elle était bien pire que Lauren Mallory, normal c'est une succube, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. En plus de cela, Tanya se croyait sexy avec ses vêtements de prostituée. Si elle continuait ce petit jeu, elle allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

J'étais dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée allumée sur les genoux de mon compagnon sexy blotti contre lui. Cette garce vint vers nous en se déhanchant croyant que ça la rendait irrésistible, en essayant une nouvelle fois de séduire mon cow-boy. Cette fois, c'était la dernière paille, elle avait touché la ligne et cette fois personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Sans que personne puisse réagir assez rapidement, avec l'aide de ma capacité à contrôler l'air, je l'utilisais contre elle et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, tant pis pour les dégâts, je rembourserais Carmen et Éléazar. Tanya percuta le mur et le traversa avec la force de la collision, un trou en forme de son corps était visible dans le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de se relever que je la relevai moi-même par les cheveux, elle poussa un hurlement strident et j'en grinçais des dents tellement le bruit était horrible à mes oreilles.

Après une profonde respiration, je lâchais ses cheveux et plaqua cette chienne contre un des nombreux arbres. Profitant de sa surprise et cette distraction, je la tins par la gorge.

_« Écoute-moi bien petite garce, tu vas laisser mon compagnon la baise seul aussi non tu vas rencontrer la déesse de la guerre en personne et crois-moi tu ne vas avoir envie de le faire. Cesse tes petits jeux et d'aller auprès de mon homme où il va y avoir de graves conséquences. Compris ? »_ Demandais-je avec un ton mortel tout en restant calme.

_« O. — Oui. »_ Bégaya-t-elle.

Sur ce, je la relâchai, elle s'effondra en tremblant de peur contre l'arbre. Je me retournai afin de faire des excuses aux Denali pour le mur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le faire parce que je fus accueilli avec un compagnon avec des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon, il était apparemment très excité. En regardant ses yeux, je pouvais dire que je ne faisais pas face au tendre et calme Jasper que je connaissais, mais au grand major Jasper Whitlock, un homme sauvage, agissant sur ses instincts, primal, dominant, arrogant et au cœur de pierre. Le voyant ainsi, tout le monde qui était présent pouvait dire qu'il était sur une mission et cette mission c'était moi.

Par instinct, je fis un pas en arrière, ce qui lui fit en faire un en avant lui-même. Après un dernier regard sur les autres, je me tournais et commença à courir à pleine vitesse à travers la forêt.

De derrière moi, je pouvais entendre ses pas touchant le sol légèrement comme des plumes ainsi que ses grognements mécontents. Oh oui, s'il me voulait et voulait me réclamer comme la sienne, il allait devoir me chercher.

_« Isabella… »_ Grogna-t-il dans un ton d'avertissement.

En réponse je poussai un rire amusé à son impatience et augmenta ma vitesse encore plus.

Très vite, je fis une bifurcation et tourna vers la droite, je ne sais pas où je me trouvais, au loin j'entendis Jasper maudire. Assez rapidement, j'atterris au milieu d'une clairière spacieuse, un endroit isolé, dans le fond de celle-ci se dressait un mur fait de rocher, au milieu de ce mur s'écoulait une cascade qui retombait dans un étang de sources chaudes, je pus le dire par la vapeur sortant de celui-ci.

L'eau est un bon élément pour couvrir un parfum c'est pour cette raison que je me déshabillai pour n'être qu'en sous-vêtements en dentelle violette et alla derrière la cascade d'eau. De là, on ne pouvait pas me voir, ni me sentir.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, j'entendis mon compagnon arriver dans ce lieu paradisiaque. Par ses émotions, je pouvais sentir qu'il était curieux de là où il se tenait, me cherchant.

_« Isabella… »_ Appela-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre ses pas se déplacer sur le sol herbeux, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où je me trouvais, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là, mais avant que je puisse faire un geste, je fus attraper par la taille et tirer dans des bras puissants et musclés.

_« Merde. »_ Marmonnais-je à moi-même.

_« On dirait que je vous ai attrapé Miss Swan… »_ Affirma mon compagnon sur un ton taquin et dans une voix rauque de désir.

J'essayai de lutter afin de m'extirper de ses bras forts, mais il avait une très bonne emprise sur mon corps. Très vite, il me plaqua contre le mur rocheux, ses mains s'installèrent de chaque côté de mon visage tandis qu'une de ses jambes alla se placer entre mes cuisses. Jasper me coinça de telle manière à ce que je ne trouve pas un moyen de me sortir de là.

_« Tricheur ! »_ l'accusais-je avec un sourire.

_« Tout est permis dans l'amour comme dans la guerre, ma chère… »_ Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

Lentement, il pencha sa tête vers mon cou et commença à trainer son nez de haut en bas en inhalant mon odeur. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir.

Jasper se dégagea de mon cou et me regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Ça, ça ne voulait rien prédire de bon pour moi surtout en sachant que c'était le major qui était en charge. Très vite, il plaqua ses lèvres lisses sur les miennes pour un baiser rempli de besoin, de passion et de faim. Dans une affaire de secondes, il demanda l'accès à l'entrée de ma bouche pour commencer une danse sensuelle entre nos langues.

Mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes fourrager dans sa tignasse blonde soyeuse et aussi douce que de la soie. Jasper grogna quand je tirai plus durement sur ses cheveux. Il brisa notre baiser et commença un chemin de baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire pour atteindre ma clavicule, il mordilla légèrement sur cette dernière tandis que moi je déboutonnais sa chemise bouton par bouton très lentement. Quelque chose qui n'était pas apparemment à son gout puisqu'il arracha la chemise de son corps et l'envoya valdingué sur le côté d'où nous nous trouvions.

En voyant son torse et ses abdominaux musclés, ça me fit devenir plus humide si ce n'était même possible et plus excité à chaque seconde qui passe. Je gémis à voix haute et le regarda à travers mes cils d'une façon très innocente en me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec mes dents blanches recouvertes de venin. Je caressai son torse avec douceur malgré mon besoin de lui et traçai ses cicatrices de batailles tendrement dans l'admiration avec mes doigts tout en les embrassant chacune à leur tour.

Jasper laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière. Très vite, je me laissai tomber au sol et me retrouvais à genoux devant lui.

Me voyant dans cette position, ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs de ce qu'ils étaient si c'était encore possible. Je lui étais totalement soumis comme cela et ça, le major en lui aimait énormément.

D'un geste rapide, je débouclai sa ceinture et essaya de lui enlever son pantalon. Avant que je sache ce qui se passe, il attrapa mes mains et me releva pour que je sois à sa hauteur, au même niveau que lui. Avec un dernier regard et un sourire charmeur, il me souleva afin que j'enroule mes jambes et attache mes chevilles derrière sa taille.

Jasper se dirigea vers l'étang et me déposa au sol tandis qu'il débuta ses bottes de cow-boy au loin, cela fait, il arnaqua son pantalon. Oh putain de merde ! Il allait être ma mort ! Commanda ? Sérieusement ? J'ai une sacrée chance. Décidément. Paul et maintenant lui…

À cette vue, mes yeux s'obscurcirent de luxure et de besoin, avant que je puisse faire un geste sur mes pensées lubriques, Jasper plongea dans l'eau de l'étang, il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en me regardant avec un sourire béat et narquois tout en un. Le salaud savait exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et ce qu'il me faisait parce que j'avais enlevé mon bouclier physique et il en profitait sacrément bien…

Oh que j'allais lui enlever ce sourire suffisant qu'il portait actuellement. Je lui en fis un à mon tour d'une manière séduisante. Centimètre par centimètre, je fis glisser très lentement les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge pour finalement l'enlever et révéler ma poitrine nue. Jasper émit un grognement possessif en me voyant ainsi. Très doucement, je fis descendre ma culotte pour me retrouver complètement exposé à ses yeux affamés.

Le regardant une fois de plus très intensément, je marchai et entrai dans l'eau chaude pour ensuite plonger afin de rejoindre mon compagnon sexy. En faisant surface, je cherchai mon compagnon ne le voyant pas à la surface pour être surprise de sentir soudainement deux bras forts venir encerclés ma taille.

_« Tu es exquise… »_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avec une touche de son accent du sud.

Jasper plaça son nez dans mon cou, je penchai ce dernier sur le côté afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Mon compagnon inhala mon odeur, ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir intense.

_« Si alléchante… »_ Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je n'avais plus affaire à jasper, mais plutôt au major. Pour confirmer mes dires, il me retourna brutalement pour que je puisse voir ses yeux d'aubaines, il inclina ma tête vers le haut, me fit un sourire sombre avant de m'embrasser farouchement. Notre baiser était endiablé, nos langues luttaient dans la domination l'une contre l'autre, c'était sensuel et érotique à la fois.

_« J'en peux plus d'attendre… J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! »_ Murmura-t-il.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras, me souleva par les fesses pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui, il commença à m'embrasser fougueusement tout en marchant à reculons jusqu'au bord de l'étang, mon compagnon se laissa tomber assis sur son cul dans l'eau chauffante avec moi toujours accroché à lui tel un aimant.

Dans cette position, moi assis à califourchon, les frictions étaient plus fortes et nos gestes plus frénétiques, plus sauvages. En cet instant, il n'y avait rien de plus important pour nous que notre accouplement, ce besoin primitif de nous réclamer l'un et l'autre mutuellement. Notre première expérience sexuelle ensemble ne sera pas douce et tendre, non loin de là, elle sera primale et bestiale.

J'étais perdue dans mon désir ainsi que dans mes autres émotions, je ne savais plus comment réagir ni agir. Mes mouvements étaient frénétiques, je me frottais à Jasper comme une dévergondée, j'avais l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois une adolescente.

Mon compagnon poussa un grognement primal et possessif, celui-ci seulement sortit de sa poitrine, je me retrouvais couché sur le sol herbeux de la forêt avec lui planant au-dessus de moi avec des yeux très sombres. En le voyant, j'étais certaine maintenant que Jasper ne reviendrait pas pour un bon moment.

Sans plus attendre, mon compagnon lécha mon cou ce qui me provoqua des frissons se développant tout au long de mon corps. J'en tremblais d'extase. Il releva la tête et me regarda intensément en me faisant un sourire narquois. Aussi vite, il plongea sa tête dans ma poitrine et commença à jouer avec celle-ci en titillant, léchant et mordillant mes seins chacun à leur tour pendant quelques minutes pour ensuite descendre son chemin avec sa langue le long de mon ventre pour atteindre finalement la destination recherchée.

Il souffla de l'air sur mes parties intimes avant de lécher ma fente goulument tout en jouant avec mon clitoris à l'aide de ses doigts longs et talentueux. J'étais incohérente, je ne savais plus quoi ressentir ou dire. Ma tête allait de gauche à droite. Finalement, j'atteins mon orgasme en voyant presque des étoiles.

Cet homme incroyablement doué patienta quelques instants avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale et de me pénétrer brutalement et durement d'un coup sec. J'eus le souffle coupé à l'intrusion soudaine. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus été de cette façon avec une personne, la dernière fois était avec Paul, donc oui beaucoup trop longtemps…

Très rapidement après cela, mon compagnon accéléra ses mouvements. Il agissait à l'instinct tout comme moi, je me retrouvais très vite au-dessus de lui dans une position à califourchon. C'était une lutte pour la domination. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi sauvage…

J'étais prête à exploser, j'étais si proche de mon point de rupture, mais avant que cela se produise, je sentis l'air frappé sur ma peau pour qu'ensuite mon dos frappe de plein fouet un tronc d'arbre. Je regardais mon compagnon, surprise de ce brusque changement de position pour constater que ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Après encore un petit moment de plaisir, je me sentis durement venir sur le sexe de mon compagnon ainsi que ses dents percées la peau de mon cou à l'endroit où il m'avait déjà marqué lors de nos retrouvailles. Quand il atteint à son tour son orgasme, je fis le même que lui et enfonça mes dents aiguisées dans sa chaire pour que toutes les pouffiasses du genre de Tanya sachent que cet homme est à moi et rien qu'à moi…

Une fois descendu de nos orgasmes, chacun de nous retirâmes nos dents tranchantes de l'autre et léchâmes la plaie faite. Quand Jasper lécha ma plaie, je ressentis un sentiment intense d'extrême plaisir et désir.

Satisfait que j'eusse bien refermé sa marque avec mon venin, je me dégageais du cou de Jasper et le regarda dans les yeux, ceux-ci avaient repris une couleur or foncé. Il faudrait qu'il chasse bientôt. Mon homme me sourit, se dégagea de moi et me prit dans ses bras forts tout comme une mariée pour ensuite courir à toute vitesse vers l'étang et sauter dedans, ce qui me provoqua un cri de surprise.

Refaisant surface, j'eus un rire heureux, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi libre et insouciante. Jasper vint se coller tout contre moi afin de pouvoir me toucher le plus possible, il dégagea les cheveux de mon épaule pour les mettre sur le côté afin de déposer de tendres baisers sur mon épaule et dans mon cou j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité.

_« Tu es heureuse… »_ Déclara-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation, ça faisait du bien de se sentir ainsi…

_« Oui, je le suis. Après la mort de Paul, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'un jour, je referais ma vie avec un autre homme. Que je me sentirais libre et heureuse ainsi qu'éprouvé une nouvelle fois le sentiment d'amour. Ça fait vraiment du bien de ressentir ces émotions, je ne pensais pas que je le ferais encore, mais grâce à toi, je ressens tout ça. Tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu m'as fait réaliser que même si Paul a disparu, il sera toujours une partie de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime une nouvelle fois qu'il ne sera pas là, à l'intérieur de moi, dans mon cœur. »_ Murmurais-je.

Jasper ne me répondit pas, mais me fit un sourire tendre et affectueux. Les heures qui suivirent nous permirent de nous montrer mutuellement notre amour. C'était tendre, lent, doux et passionné.

Mon compagnon et moi restâmes dans un silence paisible après nous être montré notre amour. Aucun de nous n'éprouvait le besoin de parler donc nous étions là, dans chaque bras de l'autre en observant les étoiles de la nuit tombée jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

_« Nous ferions mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres. »_ Soupira mon compagnon.

_« Oui, tu as certainement raison. »_ Lui dis-je.

Jasper me sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever et se s'habiller, j'avais une vue impeccable sur son corps délicieux. Jasper se retourna et me fit un sourire malicieux.

Merde empath !

_« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes ? »_ me demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

_« Bien entendu. »_ Lui répondis-je avec une voix rauque de désir.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche amusé par mon comportement. Je me relevai à mon tour et m'habilla. Cela fait, j'allai rejoindre Jasper, lui prit la main et ensuite nous nous mîmes à courir vers la maison des Denali.

Une longue course à travers la forêt plus tard, nous vîmes la maison des Denali apparaitre petit à petit. Notre vitesse ralentie pour devenir une marche. Quand nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres de la maison, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit pour faire connaitre Peter portant un sourire narquois planté sur son visage semblable à celui de son frère et meilleur ami.

_« Putain les gars, vous puez le sexe à plein nez… » _Cria-t-il haut et fort.

Je pus entendre de l'endroit où je me trouvais un gémissement de protestation venant de derrière lui.

_« Ferme-la mec, c'est de ma mère que tu parles ! »_ protesta Joshua en boudant.

En voyant apparaitre Éléazar et Carmen, je me sentis soudainement très coupable d'avoir causé des dégâts à leur sublime maison.

_« Éléazar, Carmen, je suis désolé pour le mur, je vous rembourserai. »_ Commençais-je à expliquer pour être très vite interrompu.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout de ta faute. »_ Me répondit Carmen en jetant un regard noir et assassin vers Tanya qui se tenait en arrière, elle n'osait pas avancer.

Quand Tanya me vit, elle recula et commença à trembler de terreur et de peur. Elle était complètement terrifiée. Kate avait un regard triomphant et un sourire béat en voyant Tanya de cette façon, cette garce avait aussi essayé de séduire Garrett et disons que cela n'a pas fonctionné comme elle l'avait souhaité. Cela ne s'est pas très bien terminé entre Tanya et Kate.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis ce jour-là, Charlotte, Joshua, Peter, Jasper et moi rentrions pour Forks. J'avais du mal à l'admettre, mais cette petite ville pluvieuse me manquait, plus probablement ses souvenirs et les moments que j'avais vécus quand j'étais encore humaine, mais le passé est le passé.

Nous arrivâmes très vite sur les terres Platt, parce que oui étant donné qu'Esmé était devenu le chef du coven, elle avait rebaptisé de son vrai nom les terres. Tout le monde du clan Platt nous attendait impatiemment sous le porche de la maison blanche.

Une fois que nous étions bien en vue, Esmé courut dans ma direction afin de me serrer dans son étreinte maternelle qui m'avait tant manqué. Finalement, elle me relâcha et je fus aussitôt englouti dans une étreinte énorme d'ours. Une seule personne dans le monde pouvait me donner une telle étreinte écrasante. Émette, mon grand frère protecteur. Un grognement de derrière moi vint à mes oreilles. Me rendant compte de cela, je relâchai aussitôt mon grand frère et me retourna pour être face à face avec mon compagnon.

Celui-ci avait des yeux noirs de colère. Je me rapprochais de lui et mis l'une de mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur devrait battre s'il le faisait encore. Ses yeux sombres regardaient dans la direction d'Emmett, je ne voudrais pas être dans la position d'Em en ce moment, mon compagnon était toujours en train de grogner et gronder sauvagement d'une manière possessive. Je tournai sa tête pour que ses yeux soient uniquement concentrés sur moi et rien d'autre. Son regard ramolli quand il vit mon visage.

_« Je suis là. Je ne te quitte pas et encore moins pour un autre. Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi, comme tu es le mien et à personne d'autre. »_ Le rassurais-je doucement, mais calmement.

Aussi vite que ces mots réconfortants sortirent de ma bouche, ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur naturelle que j'aimais tant. Un sourire heureux apparut sur son magnifique visage. Jasper enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et fouina celui-ci, il inspira mon odeur. Cela avait le don de le calmer, je le laissai faire sans l'interrompre. Quelques minutes passèrent et un ronronnement commença à s'entendre venant de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, un ronronnement sortit de la mienne à mon étonnement complet. Je sentis le corps de mon compagnon se détendre lentement.

Après un moment de silence que nous laissaient les autres, je me retournais toujours dans les bras de mon cow-boy et fis un sourire rassurant à Emmett.

_« Désolé pour ça. »_ Dis doucement Jasper avec remords.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Jazz, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec Bella son ton autorisation ou ton consentement… »_ Répondit Emmett nonchalant en haussant les épaules.

Je scannais les alentours avec mes yeux pour voir tout le monde souriant joyeusement, il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi à l'aise dans un endroit, je me sentais heureuse et complète. Je savais que mon existence comptait mon fils, mon compagnon et ma famille restante, je me sentais tellement en paix que c'était risible. Cependant, dans le fond de mon esprit, j'avais un sentiment étrange, un mauvais pressentiment… Quelque chose allait se passer et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Peter, celui-ci hocha la tête dans la confirmation à mes questions et craintes. Il allait falloir que je me concentre sur mes visions pour visualiser et comprendre ce qui allait se passer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour.**

Point de vue de Bella :

Cela faisait des semaines depuis notre retour d'Alaska, ma relation avec Jasper était de plus en plus intense et forte au fil des jours. Nous n'avions jamais assez de l'autre au grand désespoir de Joshua.

En ce moment, j'étais tranquillement installé dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans l'étude de Jasper, occupé à lire un livre _« Orgueil et préjugé. »,_ je ne me laissais pas de le lire. Je ne pourrais même pas compter le nombre de fois que j'avais lu ce livre au cours des années. Jasper était quant à lui en train de lire un de ses nombreux bouquins sur la guerre civile.

La pièce était remplie d'émotions positives qui faisaient une ambiance calme et paisible. Quand tout d'un coup je me sentis tiré vers une vision. Dû à ce brusque changement, mon livre tomba au sol, ce qui alerta Jasper.

_Début de vision :_

_Deux hommes, Vladimir et Stefan se tenaient au beau milieu d'un champ de neige dans un endroit isolé de toute population. Ils étaient face à une femme hispanique, Maria. Derrière elle se tenait une armée de nouveau-nés._

_« Maria, pourquoi veux-tu vraiment nous aider à mettre fin au règne des Volturi ? » demanda Stefan dans son accent._

_« Les Voluri auront besoin d'aide et qui de mieux que mon major et mon capitaine. Je veux les récupérer, ils sont à moi ! » Dit-elle furieusement._

_« Dans ce cas… » Murmura Vladimir._

_« Il est temps d'éliminer une fois pour toutes les Voltri… » Fini Stefan._

_Stefan et Vladimir regardèrent derrière eux, une armée de vampires plus anciens se trouvait là, leurs gardes. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux et se sourirent béatement avec impatience._

_Fin de vision._

Je sortis de ma torpeur avec des émotions très inquiètes. Pas pour moi, mais pour ma famille Volturi. Le problème c'est que Maria était là aussi, elle n'avait qu'un seul but : récupérer Jasper et Peter. Ça, c'en était hors de question, il faudra qu'elle passe par moi avant d'y arriver.

**« Chérie ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » **Me demanda mon compagnon avec anxiété dans sa voix.

Je le regardais afin de mémoriser chaque détail de son beau visage. Je lui fis un doux sourire pour le rassurer… Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher l'énorme bombe.

**« Les Roumains préparent quelque chose de grand pour mettre fin aux Volturi… » **Commençais-je prudemment.

**« Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ? » **me demanda-t-il en sentant mes émotions et en me connaissant.

**« Non, en effet ! Maria et ses nouveau-nés les rejoignent… » **Finis-je précipitamment dans un souffle.

**« Maria… » **Répéta mon compagnon en grognant sauvagement n'en croyant pas ses oreilles de ce que lui disait.

Mon compagnon se releva brusquement en laissant tomber son livre sur le sol, il commença à arpenter la pièce d'un côté à l'autre à vitesse vampire. Heureusement que j'étais moi-même vampire pour le voir parce que si j'étais encore humaine, je verrais seulement un flou. En le regardant, regardant ses yeux, je savais que je n'avais plus affaire à mon tendre compagnon, mais à l'impitoyable major. Je suis sûr et certaine que son esprit était en train de travailler à mille à l'heure afin d'imaginer les pires tortures qu'il pouvait inventer et imaginer pour cette chienne de Maria. Je pourrais très bien aller faire une visite dans sa tête afin de voir ce qu'il pensait, mais en ce moment, je n'avais pas très envie de le faire et de voir son imagination débordante…

Prendre une profonde inspiration, je me décidais enfin à me relever du canapé tout en faisant attention à ramasser mon livre délicatement et le poser sur le côté, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que quelque chose lui arrive, c'était une version que m'avait offert mon père, Charlie et donc était très ancienne. Une fois debout, je marchai lentement et avec précaution vers l'endroit où mon compagnon était et me mit devant lui afin qu'il arrête ses mouvements. Quand il se stoppa, il me regarda avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit, il était en colère. Cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi, mais cette colère n'était pas bonne du tout. Jasper pouvait faire de sacrés ravages quand il était dans cet état surtout quand il laissait sa bête à l'air libre, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le calmer.

Je pris une de ses joues dans ma main et le regarda amoureusement et tendrement. Je voulais qu'il voie que j'étais là et que tout allait bien se passer au final. Il soupira bruyamment.

**« Je suis là, tu sais ça. » **Lui murmurais-je.

**« Je sais, chérie. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pas après t'avoir seulement retrouvé. Cette chienne a fait de ma vie et de mon existence un enfer sur terre… Je suis heureux que je t'aie rencontré et que tu me sois revenu. C'est quand tout va bien qu'il faut qu'elle gâche tout… » **Chuchota-t-il tristement et peiné.

**« Hé ! Elle ne va pas ruiner notre bonheur. Je ne la laisserais pas faire, ni elle, ni personne d'autre. Il est temps que quelqu'un mette fin à son existence pathétique. Toi, Charlotte et Peter ont ce droit plus que quiconque ! » **Dis-je fermement et avec conviction.

**« J'aime quand tu es si passionnée et en colère… » **Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'avais oublié à quel point quand sa bête sortait comment corné il pouvait être. Je secouais la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Au moins, son esprit était concentré sur autre chose. Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps parce que je le vis soupirer une nouvelle fois avec lassitude. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me colla tout contre lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre nos deux corps.

**« Dis-moi, Isabella. Qu'as-tu vu ? » **Me demanda-t-il dans un ton autoritaire.

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui dire la vérité, même si j'essayais de lui cacher des choses, il le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause de notre lien d'accouplement. Nous ressentions les émotions de l'autre encore plus forte que si nous étions par de vrais compagnons et que nous utilisions notre don d'empathie sur l'autre. Mon bouclier ne pouvait pas bloquer Jasper même si je le voulais.

Je fermai mes yeux un instant afin de mieux me concentrer et rejouer dans ma tête la vision pour pouvoir observer chaque détail. Quand cela fut fait, j'ouvris mes yeux et redevint sérieuse avant de tout lui raconter.

**« Vladimir et Stefan veulent mettre un terme aux Volturi. Maria les aide parce qu'elle veut te récupérer ainsi que Peter. Dans ma vision, j'ai vu que Maria disposait d'une armée de nouveau-nés et que les Roumains avaient quant à eux des vampires plus anciens et expérimentés, ce sont des membres de leur garde. Je me souviens qu'il neigeait ça peut être un petit détail, mais il peut nous aider à nous informer durant quelle période ils comptent attaquer. Comme je le disais, le sol était recouvert de neige, ce qui veut dire que le combat sera en hiver, l'endroit de la rencontre me semblait familier, mais pourtant inconnu en même temps. Je pense sans en être sûr à cent pour cent, que c'était quelque part entre Forks et l'Alaska. » **Lui expliquais-je longuement.

**« Combien de vampires étaient présents dans leurs stupides armées ? » **grogna impatient le major.

Merde ! Il perdait patience, ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout… J'espère que les autres ne vont pas rentrer plus tôt que prévu de leur voyage de chasse. Avant que je puisse penser plus loin ou lui répondre, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La tête du major se releva sèchement et il poussa un grognement féroce en guise d'avertissement. Mon seul espoir en ce moment était que personne n'était assez stupide pour venir jusqu'ici.

La porte de l'étude s'ouvra lentement pour faire apparaitre Peter. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce sans se douter du danger dans lequel il entrait. Sans plus tarder, je le stoppai avec une main relevée, lui indiquant de cesser tout mouvement. Peter se stoppa net dans son élan et me regarda dans la confusion.

**« Ne fais plus un pas de plus ! Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas Jasper, mais le major à qui nous avons affaire ! » **Lui indiquais-je fermement.

Peter me regarda les yeux écarquillés et hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Il prit ensuite une position de soumission. Il se mit sur ses genoux, la tête baissée et ses mains à plat sur le sol en gardant les yeux fixant le sol. Peter se trouvait dans une posture très vulnérable.

Je décidai d'utiliser mon don de télépathie afin de le mettre au courant de la situation tout en lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

Je retournais mon attention vers mon compagnon et répondis à la question qu'il m'avait demandée plus tôt.

**« Du côté de Maria, il y avait une cinquantaine de nouveau-nés tandis que du côté des Roumains, il y en avait plus ou moins le même nombre, mais en vampires plus anciens. » **Dis-je dans un souffle faible.

**« Y a-t-il des vampires ayant des capacités supplémentaires ? » **me demanda le major en grondant légèrement.

**« Certains le sont oui. Il faudrait que je montre la vision à Éléazar pour qu'il m'aide à analyser qui sont ceux qui ont des dons et quels sont-ils… » **Déclarais-je finalement en soupirant avec lassitude.

Mon compagnon recommença à arpenter le sol frénétiquement en marmonnant dans sa barbe toutes sortes d'insultes au sujet de Maria. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiète pour lui, il dut s'apercevoir de cela parce qu'il se stoppa et me regarda avec préoccupation. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

**« Il faut trouver toute l'aide possible que nous puissions obtenir ! » **déclara-t-il.

**« Quant à moi, il faut que je prévienne les Volturi, mais je dois me rendre en Italie afin de montrer la vision à Aro. » **L'informais-je.

**« J'irai avec toi ! » **me dit-il d'un ton décisif avec lequel je ne pouvais argumenter.

Je ne répondis rien parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Une fois que mon compagnon prenait une décision, il ne changeait pas d'avis, d'ailleurs, je venais de recevoir une vision de cela et comme je l'avais déjà dit, mes visions étaient gravées dans la pierre. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à informer la famille et essayer de trouver de l'aide…

Pour l'instant, il fallait que je calme mon compagnon. Il fallait que je fasse revenir Jasper parmi nous. Je n'avais pas besoin en ce moment d'un compagnon qui voulait tuer tout ce qui bougeait ou qui m'approchait.

Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de le distraire assez longtemps pour que Peter puisse sortir de la pièce sans pour autant se faire tuer et rejoindre la famille en bas pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait en ce moment.

_« Peter, quand je te dis de sortir, tu le fais sans discuter. Sinon il pourrait y avoir un massacre, si tu n'écoutes pas ce que je t'ordonne de faire… » _Envoyais-je à Peter par mes pensées.

Je le vis lever les yeux rapidement vers le plafond, avant de les baisser tout aussi vite qu'il les avait levés. Je commençai donc à ouvrir une connexion avec l'esprit de Peter afin de pouvoir lui parler et l'entendre en même temps.

_« Je viens d'ouvrir mon don de télépathie, je peux entendre tes pensées. Quand tu rejoins la famille, explique-leur de ne faire aucun mouvement, qu'ils restent en place sans bouger. Il faut que personne ne parle, s'il y a besoin, fait des notes pour discuter avec eux. N'explique pas dans les détails, je le ferais à mon retour. Il faut que je sorte le major d'ici. Pour l'instant, je dois calmer le major sinon ça va devenir un bain de sang… » _Lui expliquais-je.

_« Très bien… Sois prudente… »_

Je m'approchais lentement de mon compagnon, quand je l'atteins, je lui pris les mains. Il me regarda avec des yeux noirs, je me penchai pour que nos lèvres soient seulement à quelques centimètres l'une des autres. Finalement, je fermai la distance entre nos deux corps en collant nos bouches ensemble dans une union parfaite.

_« Sors immédiatement ! » _ordonnais-je à Peter via mes pensées.

Au même instant où Peter se releva avec précaution, mais dans un mouvement fluide afin de ne pas alerter le major. Après cela, j'ouvris non seulement la porte de l'étude, mais aussi la porte-fenêtre avec l'aide de mon don de télékinésie. Assez rapidement, Peter ne traina pas et sorti dans un flou à une vitesse vampire afin de rejoindre le reste de la famille…

En contrôlant les émotions de mon major, je constatais qu'il dégageait beaucoup de vagues remplis de luxure, désir et possessivité. Il fallait que je nous sorte d'ici. Sans attendre, je m'écartais du baiser, lui fit un sourire charmeur et le tirai vers la porte-fenêtre. Le major me regarda avec faim…

Nous sautâmes ensemble de la fenêtre et atterrîmes dans un bruit sourd sur le sol dans une position accroupie. En écoutant plus attentivement, je constatais également que Peter avait respecté mes demandes, car il y avait un calme plat à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans tarder, nous commençâmes à courir à travers les bois pour une direction que je savais ne serait sans danger pour personne : notre petit chalet isolé quelque part à quelques kilomètres d'ici au beau milieu de la forêt.

Une fois arriver sur les lieux, je ne m'embêtais pas à entrer dans notre chalet, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit détruit ou qu'il subisse de graves dommages. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec le major. Celui-ci releva un sourcil en question et de confusion. Je lui souris malicieusement avant de le pousser contre un arbre avec force. Le major grogna mécontent, je savais pourquoi, il n'aimait pas être dominé et ne pas être dans le contrôle.

Les yeux du major devinrent encore plus noirs et plus sombres qu'auparavant. Avant que je le sache, c'est moi qui me retrouvais mon dos frappant l'arbre avec le corps du major moulé dans le mien. Il me sourit d'une façon très obscure, si je n'étais pas sa compagne, j'aurais eu peur et serait terrifier pour ma vie rien qu'avec ce sourire.

**« Tu joues avec le feu, Isabella… » **Me mit-il en garde.

Je ne répondis pas parce qu'aussi non, il me punirait et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie pour l'instant. Le major me regarda avec envie et besoin. Ses yeux étaient intenses. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais dans mes sous-vêtements en dentelles. Je le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Comment diable avait-il fait cela sans que je m'en rende compte ?

**« J'ai quelques atouts dans ma manche… » **Me dit-il en répondant à ma question silencieuse.

Le major se colla encore plus proche de moi, si c'était même encore possible. Il prit un de mes seins dans sa main et le malaxa durement. Cependant, cela me provoqua tout de même de gémir de plaisir. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent rudement contre les miennes. Je n'eus pas la chance de correctement lui répondre parce que sa langue se força un chemin dans ma bouche.

La bataille entre nos langues se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre. Le major arracha sa chemise sans ménagement et fit glisser son jeans sur ses chevilles, je regardais sa queue avec envie en me léchant les lèvres.

Cet homme qui était tout à moi me fit un sourire narquois en me voyant faire cela.

**« Dis-moi, Isabella. Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? » **Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque remplie de luxure.

**« Oui, major. » **Lui répondis-je.

**« Dans ce cas, mets-toi sur tes genoux et suce-moi. » **M'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me commanda et me laissai tomber sur mes genoux sur le sol terreux. Sans attendre une seconde, je pris son membre dressé dans ma main et penchai ma tête vers celui-ci pour que ma bouche soit à son niveau. Je regardai le major à travers mes cils avant de lécher le liquide pré éjaculatoire qui perlait sur la tête de sa queue. En réaction, je reçus un grognement de plaisir et de satisfaction. Tout aussi vite, je plongeai sa queue lancinante dans ma bouche, elle atteint le mon fond de ma gorge. Merci que je n'avais pas de réflexes nauséeux. Pendant quelques minutes, j'entrepris de lécher, sucer et gratter avec mes dents le long de cette queue avant que je sentis le major se déverser dans ma bouche en rugissant de plaisir. Comme la bonne compagne que j'étais, j'avalai le tout et le nettoyai.

Après l'avoir nettoyé, je restai sur mes genoux et regardai le major silencieusement. Celui-ci me sourit avec reconnaissance. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser passionnément, ce qui provoqua la température de mon corps augmenté, presque à bruler de combustion. Quand il s'écarta, c'est pour se mettre assis contre un arbre en me tirant sur ses genoux de façon à ce que je sois à cheval sur lui.

**« Monte-moi ! » **m'ordonna-t-il en murmurant dans le besoin et la nécessité.

Sans aucune réponse de ma part, je me soulevai pour me laisser tomber sur sa queue qui se trouvait bien au garde à vous, celle-ci me pénétra sur le coup. Un râle de plaisir m'échappa. Des gémissements et grognements sortirent de la poitrine du major pendant que je le montais frénétiquement à grande vitesse, ma tête était rejetée en arrière, ce qui donnait un accès facile à ma poitrine pour le major.

**« Putain ! C'est si bon… » **Gémit le major dans le contentement.

Je sentis la bobine dans mon estomac se resserrer de plus en plus. Mon compagnon commença à s'occuper de mon clitoris avec ses doigts habiles. Quelques poussées supplémentaires et je venais violemment sur le membre de mon major. Après être descendu de mon orgasme, j'installai ma tête dans son cou. Il battait passionnément en moi, il était très proche. Encore quelques secondes et il venait en moi à son tour tout en enfonçant ses dents à la place où il m'avait marqué. Quand son orgasme fut terminé, il referma la plaie de la marque avec son venin.

En me dégageant de son cou, je fus accueilli par des yeux de couleur or foncé. Mon cow-boy était revenu et était de retour. Il me regarda tendrement et amoureusement. Jasper me caressa doucement ma joue avec ses longs doigts.

À contrecœur, je me retirai de lui et me levai. Je tendis ma main vers lui, il la prit et se releva à son tour. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin que je puisse lui parler dans l'oreille.

**« Et si nous allions dans notre chalet afin que mon homme me fasse l'amour… » **Lui chuchotais-je suggestive.

Jasper émit un petit grognement bestial et primal avant de me prendre dans ses bras et se mettre à courir précipitamment vers notre chalet pour faire exactement ce que je lui avais proposé. Tout au long de notre chemin, je riais heureusement…

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans le salon de la grande maison blanche, les autres nous regardaient avec curiosité et anxiété Jasper et moi.

**« Je suppose que le capitaine vous a informé de la situation… » **Commença mon compagnon d'un ton formel.

**« Exactement. » **Répondit Esmé sur les genoux de Jared avec un sourire inquiet sur son visage.

**« Bon très bien dans ce cas. Il nous faut le plus de monde possible pour nous aider car les nombres dans l'armée de Maria et des Roumains s'élèvent à cinquante de chaque côté ! »**

**« Major, je vais contacter tous ceux qui ont échappé à l'armée de Maria. Ils seront plus qu'heureux de la voir en un tas de cendres. » **Informa Peter en souriant diaboliquement.

**« Très bien, capitaine. Fais donc cela. Quant aux autres, contactez tous ceux que vous connaissez ! » **Ordonna Jasper fermement.

Tout le monde dans la pièce hocha la tête dans la confirmation sans dire un mot.

Les jours qui suivirent furent occupés entre mes visites constantes au pack de loups afin de les convaincre de nous aider et de nombreux appels téléphoniques. Cependant, je savais que pour certains clans et nomades, qu'il faudrait que je me déplace moi-même sur place. Par ailleurs, je devais commencer mes visites par les Volturi…

**« Pour certaines personnes, nous allons devoir nous bouger jusqu'eux. » **Informais-je mon compagnon en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête dans la compréhension et dans le consentement.

**« Qui ? » **me demanda-t-il.

**« Nous commençons avec les Volturi ! » **dis-je tout simplement en frottant mon visage dans mes mains. Eh bien, ça commençait merveilleusement…

Je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur portable afin de voir la météo et puis appelai l'aéroport pour préparer le jet privé. Une fois fait, j'allai dans notre salle de bain et allai prendre une douche, mais fut bientôt rejoint par mon beau compagnon. Il me fit l'amour dans la douche tendrement et affectueusement. Quand notre douche fut finie, nous sortîmes et nous habillâmes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions en bas prêts à partir de la maison et commencer notre voyage.

**« Tu pars maintenant, maman ? » **me demanda mon fils avec une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

**« Oui, Josh, c'est mieux que tu restes ici, crois-moi pour qu'il n'y ait pas de combats entre les vampires arrivants et les loups. Certains vampires te connaissent, tu pourras plus facilement les calmer ainsi… En restant ici, tu peux apprendre au pack un style différent de combat avec Charlotte. Certains en ont vraiment besoin ! » **Lui répondis-je.

**« Très bien. Si tu es sur… » **Répondit-il inquiet pour ma sécurité.

**« Oui, je le suis. En plus, je sais me défendre, ne l'oublie pas ! » **Répliquais-je gentiment.

**« Je sais, tu es une dure à cuire, maman… » **Rigola-t-il.

Avec une dernière accolade pour ceux qui étaient encore présents dans la maison, nous sortîmes de là avec mon compagnon et commençâmes à courir vers Seattle main dans la main.

Le vol de Seattle jusqu'à Florence en Italie se passa sans problèmes. Une fois à la sortie de l'aéroport de Florence, je fis en sorte qu'il y ait quelques nuages dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que nous fussions bien à l'abri du regard des humains. Dans la forêt, nous profitâmes d'une chasse rapide avant de décoller vers Voltera.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et l'on arriva devant le château. Pas besoin de se cacher, le ciel était sombre. Je souris doucement, ça faisait du bien d'être dans un endroit que l'on considère comme chez soi. Pousser l'une des lourdes portes d'entrée, nous entrâmes dans le château immense et parcourûmes les longs couloirs de ce vieux château. Très vite, Jasper et moi arrivâmes dans la salle d'attente pour les invités, je ne m'arrêtais même pas. Je regardai froidement la réceptionniste qui avait déjà le téléphone en main pour prévenir les frères de mon arrivée. Elle savait mieux que de le faire…

Laissant un soupir sortir de ma bouche, je trainai mon cow-boy avec moi avant d'ouvrir les portes de la salle des trônes avec fracas causant les vampires présents de sursauter de surprise. Celui qui était le plus drôle était sans aucun doute Aro parce que lui a vraiment sauté de son trône de surprise. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce avec mon compagnon à mes côtés. Je vis Marcus avec des yeux écarquillés en voyant Jasper et moi sans doute en lisant notre lien, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention pour le moment.

**« Nous avons un très gros problème sur nos mains ! » **dis-je en guise de salutation énonçant les faits.

Aro se leva et se déplaça de sa démarche prédatrice vers où je me trouvais. Une fois, face avec moi, il tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. C'est à contrecœur que je baissais mes boucliers afin qu'il puisse voir mes souvenirs. Cependant, je gardais un certain contrôle sur plusieurs souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir. Ça l'avait toujours agacé que j'arrivais toujours à le bloquer de mes souvenirs même sans mes boucliers pour me protéger, bien sûr ce n'était pas sans aucun effort, il fallait que je me concentre pour y arriver. Je regardais vers mon père pour le voir avec un sourire béat en sachant très bien ce que je faisais en cet instant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aro lâcha ma main dans la crainte, surement sur ce que j'avais fait à Edward et la vision que j'avais eue.

En sentant les émotions qui émanaient d'Aro, mon compagnon me plaça derrière lui et prit une position de protection, mais tendue. Je savais qu'il se retenait de grogner en signe d'avertissement pour qu'Aro se recule de ma personne.

À cela, Aro grogna vers mon compagnon ce qui provoqua de ma part de pousser un grognement féroce. Aro écarquilla les yeux de peur. Oui, Aro avait peur de moi, pas étonnant étant donné que j'ai le même caractère que Caius. Aro recula prudemment et mit sa tête vers le bas dans un geste de soumission, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi. Je fis un signe avec ma tête vers son trône afin qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne sa place.

**« Que se passe-t-il, ma fille ? » **s'impatienta mon père.

Marcus secoua sa tête en signe d'amusement par le comportement de son frère et de mon père. Moi, je roulais les yeux au plafond.

**« Les Roumains ont décidé de mettre fin aux Volturi et ils ont demandés l'aide de cette salope de Maria ! » **lançais-je précipitamment en colère voir furieuse en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

La salle resta calme pendant plusieurs secondes. Cela n'allait pas durer éternellement par contre, je connaissais que trop bien mon père que pour le savoir. Comme je le disais dans 3, 2, 1…

**« Quoi ? » **rugit-il furieusement en se levant de son siège et à commencer d'arpenter frénétiquement le sol.

**« Explique-toi ! » **m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix en colère.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais remis à sa place, il savait très bien que de me commander de la sorte, mais ici, c'était une situation délicate qui prenait sur ses nerfs. Cependant, mon compagnon ne laissa pas cela passer, car il émit un grognement rempli de colère.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon père réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et me regarda avec des yeux coupables et tristes. En réponse, je lui souris doucement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon et que je lui pardonnais.

**« Vladimir et Stefan ont l'aide de Maria parce qu'elle veut récupérer le major le capitaine. Ils sont nombreux des deux côtés, très nombreux même. Dans ma vision, j'ai vu que du côté de Maria, elle avait une cinquantaine de nouveau-nés tandis qu'il y en a le même nombre, mais en plus anciens et expérimentés du côté des Roumains. » **Dis-je à l'attention des rois sérieusement.

**« Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs ces deux-là ! » **murmura Marcus en colère.

Ma tête se releva d'un coup vers Marcus et je le regardai choquer... Marcus venait-il tout juste de jurer ? En regardant tout autour de moi, je constatais que je n'étais pas la seule à se poser cette question et à penser de cette façon. Tout le monde avait des visages soit surpris ou choqués. Le plus drôle de tous était bien entendu Aro. Il avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ils sortaient pratiquement de sa tête. Sa bouche était grande ouverte comme un poisson.

C'est finalement mon père qui rompit le silence de cette drôle de situation en se raclant bruyamment la gorge et regarda Aro avec un sourcil arqué lui demandant ainsi s'il avait fini de faire le poisson.

Aro se remit enfin de ses émotions et se trémoussa de façon inconfortable dans son siège de la cause de toute l'attention qui lui était portée. En général, Aro aimait être le centre du monde, mais pas dans ce genre de situation, quand il s'agissait de l'être à ses dépens.

**« Bon, il faut unir toutes nos forces. Il va falloir demander de l'aide… » **Commença mon père oubliant la situation d'avec Aro.

**« Nous avons déjà commencé. Les loups de la Push vont nous aider. Avec Jasper, nous allons à la recherche d'aide dans d'autres vampires qui veulent bien accepter de devenir nos alliés… » **Informais-je tout le monde.

Mon père eut un sourire fier sur son visage de mon annonce pour mon initiative.

**« Il faut rappeler tous nos gardes qui se trouvent à travers le monde, nos gardes qui n'ont pas de missions importantes les autres restent où ils sont afin qu'ils se préparent pour cette guerre. »** Annonça Marcus fermement.

**« Dimitri, localise-les et fais-les revenir ici et qu'ils se débrouillent pour arriver au plus vite ! » **ordonna Aro d'un ton urgent.

Sans plus attendre et aucune opposition à l'ordre, Dimitri s'inclina vers les rois et vers moi, ce qui me laissai perplexe. Il sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

Voyant mon regard de confusion, Marcus se leva de son trône et vint dans ma direction. Analysant les émotions de mon oncle et comprenant que celui-ci n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, mon compagnon se détendit et se plaça à me cotes en prenant ma main dans la sienne en entrelaçant nos doigts les uns avec les autres. Marcus s'arrêta pour être en face de moi et me tendit sa main pour caresser l'une de mes joues tendrement avec sa main.

**« Étant donné que Charlie était le quatrième roi, sa position te revient de droit avec sa disparition puisque tu étais sa fille et son héritière… » **M'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? » **demandais-je sous le choc en comprenant peu à peu où il en venait.

**« Eh bien... Mi Cara, cela veut dire tout simplement que tu es devenue une reine. Cela sera officiel qu'après ton couronnement… » **Intervint mon père tout sourire en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé à mon visage stupéfait.

Je le regardai méduser. Moi une reine ? Cela doit être une blague ! Jamais dans ma vie, j'aurais imaginé que cela m'arrive…

**« Mais-mais… Je ne serais pas forcé à rester ici ? Hein ? N'est-ce pas ? » **Demandais-je inquiète à ce sujet.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être enfermé dans un château 24heures/24 et 7jours/7. Il fallait que je bouge, que je voyage. Je deviendrais folle si je devais être enfermé.

**« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Tu règneras d'où tu es, n'importe où c'est ! » **Ria légèrement Marcus à mon emportement.

Je laissais le souffle que je retenais s'échapper dans le soulagement…

**« Très bien. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Dis-moi, Isabella, quand ta vision va se réaliser et où ? » **Nous interrompit Aro avec intérêt en revenant sur le sujet principal.

Pour cela, je lui lançai un regard noir. Il savait très bien que je détestais quand l'on m'appelait « Isabella » à part peut-être le côté sombre de mon compagnon.

**« Comme tu l'as parfaitement vu dans mes souvenirs, Aro, il neigeait et celle-ci tenait au sol. Je suppose que ce soit en hiver, je pense même que c'est dans la période de Noël. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent cependant, mais je dirais que ça se passe quelque part entre Forks dans l'état de Washington et l'Alaska. Il faut que je fasse des recherches plus poussées pour savoir où exactement. Je suis sur le coup. Je surveille mes visions, Alice fait le même avec les siennes. À nous deux, je pense que l'on va pouvoir trouver le moment et le lieu exact. » **Lui répondis-je dans un grognement irrité parce qu'il avait vu la vision à travers moi.

**« Tu as vu l'essentiel et je pense que tu peux expliquer toi-même ce qui se passe réellement, Aro. Jasper et moi partons pour trouver d'autres vampires afin de les relier à notre cause. J'en connais beaucoup et ça sera plus facile si c'est moi qui m'en charge que toi ou Caius, vu son caractère… Jasper connait également du monde. Beaucoup ont hâte de voir Maria en cendres… » **Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon compagnon en le voyant sourire diaboliquement s'imaginant comment le faire dans son esprit.

Avec un hochement de tête dans la direction des rois, je me retournais avec Jasper à ma suite et nous sortîmes de la salle et du château. Nous quittâmes dès lors Voltera et commençâmes notre long voyage pour notre quête de recrutement d'aide…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 une nouvelle vie un nouvel amour**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Notre périple à travers le monde à la quête d'autres vampires pouvant nous aider avait commencé il y a de ça quelques jours maintenant. Rechercher les nomades était le plus difficile en ne sachant pas exactement où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Jasper et moi avions décidés ensemble de débuter la recherche par les nomades, le reste de la famille allait se charger quant à eux des clans installés sauf quelques-uns qu'il fallait que je me charge absolument moi-même…

Après une très longue réflexion afin de savoir par quel nomade commencer, j'avais décidé de débuter par le plus hostile des vampires que j'avais croisé le chemin. Cet homme n'aimait guère la société des autres personnes et il détestait plus que tout la nature humaine.

Nous voilà donc en voyage pour l'Angleterre vers Londres où est selon mes sources et le don de Dimitri ce nomade volage. Il ne restait jamais trop longtemps à la même place. J'espérais seulement qu'il sera encore dans cette ville et qu'il voudra bien nous aider. J'étais un peu inquiète à son sujet sachant que c'était une vieille connaissance de Carlisle. Je souhaitais juste qu'il n'allait pas causer des problèmes en apprenant la disparition soudaine de Carlisle. S'il n'est pas dans la ville je devrais très probablement me focaliser sur mes visions.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Londres à la fin d'un long voyage, il faisait très sombre, la nuit était tombée. Tant mieux pour nous dans ce cas…

Mon compagnon et moi commençâmes donc à marcher à travers les petites rues de Londres sous la pluie battante main dans la main à la recherche de ce vampire unique.

**« Il faut que je te prévienne d'une chose… Ce vampire que nous recherchons est misanthrope, il n'aime pas les gens en général. Il pourrait être très hostile et rebelle. C'était une connaissance de Carlisle. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, de ce que je sais il est un sauvage pur souche, il est très sauvage avec ses victimes. Il aime jouer avec elles et les torturer pour son plaisir… C'est un vrai malade, il n'a aucun respect pour la vie humaine… » **L'avertis-je.

**« Dans mon temps avec Maria, j'ai connu beaucoup de choses horribles donc non rien ne m'étonne plus… » **Soupira-t-il d'un ton monotone perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette époque-là.

J'avais tellement envie en ce moment précis d'avoir la capacité de voyager dans le passé afin d'effacer ce qu'il a vécu à cause de cette chienne sadique. Je voulais qu'une seule chose c'était de lui retirer toute cette douleur qu'il éprouvait mais aussi sa culpabilité ainsi que ces souvenirs horribles les uns plus que les autres… Jasper était un homme bon et fort parce que dans mon temps que j'ai passé avec les Volturi, j'en ai vu des hommes et des femmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de ce vampire malveillant. Ils venaient aux Volturi pour mettre un terme à leur existence, à leur souffrance, ils ne supportaient plus ce que Maria leur avait fait faire… Ils ne se supportaient plus et ça les tuaient de l'intérieur. Le seul remède pour eux était de cesser d'exister dans ce monde…

À chaque fois que je voyais une personne qui avait été sous les ordres de Maria ou dans son armée, je voulais avoir la possibilité de pleurer un torrent de larmes. En les voyant si désespérer me brisais le cœur, c'est pour cette raison que je m'étais juré de faire payer cette créature vil, ce monstre pour toutes les tortures qu'elle a fait subir aux autres pour son propre plaisir malade. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas mieux que Victoria et James réunis mais en étant encore plus folle qu'eux.

Je revins peu à peu dans le moment présent et je réconforta mon compagnon comme je le pouvais en lui serrant la main légèrement, lui montrant ainsi par ce petit geste que j'étais là et que je le soutenais, je le ferais toujours quoi qu'il arrive dans nos vies ou dans le futur. Je n'abandonnerai jamais le coté de mon compagnon. En réponse, il me sourit avec des yeux remplis d'amour et d'adoration, on pouvait aussi y lire de l'espoir et des promesses futures…

Le temps passa très vite car je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une heure ou deux s'étaient écoulé depuis que nous étions arrivés à Londres. Nous marchions toujours à travers la ville nocturne lorsqu'une odeur atteint mes narines, elle était vaguement familière mais en même temps étrangère. J'inspirai profondément pour mieux détecter la senteur, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un vampire. Un parfum boisé avec une touche de vieux tabac. Oui, c'était bien lui, le vampire que l'on recherchait était dans cette ville.

À cette réalisation, je tirai sur la main de Jasper et nous entrainai dans la direction où je savais à coup sûr que ce vampire mystérieux séjournait. Nous entrâmes très vite dans un chemin forestier qui continua sur une longue distance. Nous étions entourés d'arbres et de feuilles tombées au sol. Quelques mètres en plus et nous pouvions voir un vampire dos à nous.

Ce vampire était un homme de la taille de mon compagnon, il avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, ils étaient hirsutes et allaient dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Cet homme portait un vieux manteau en daim beige qui avait vécu des jours meilleurs. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en jeans clair qui était troué ou déchiré dans plusieurs endroits. Bien entendu comme tout nomade cet homme dos à nous était pieds-nu, pas une nouveauté en soi.

**« Que voulez-vous ? » **demanda-t-il froidement en guise de salutation.

**« Est-ce un façon de saluer une vieille connaissance, Alistair ? » **demandais-je. Je sentis mon compagnon se raidir à mes côtés quand le nom d'Alistair sorti de ma bouche.

À son nom, je vis Alistair prendre une position rigide parce qu'il avait reconnu qui j'étais.

**« Nous te demandons ton aide… Tu ne voudrais pas que les humains et les vampires se mélangent ? N'est-ce pas Alistair ? » **Demandais-je d'une voix douceâtre tout en répondant à sa question.

À cela, il se retourna si vite que si je n'étais pas un vampire je ne l'aurai pas vu, ni remarqué. Son expression était si froide et ses yeux étaient si cruels.

**« Isabella… » **Sourit-il avec émerveillement en me voyant.

J'étais l'un des seuls vampires à lui avoir tenu tête et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais quasiment sur qu'il allait nous aider. Alistair était l'un des hommes qui me respectait mais qui me craignait en même temps. Le respect était une chose très rare pour lui.

**« Les humains dégoutants et les vampires… » **Cracha-t-il avec dédain. **« Jamais ! » **hurla-t-il d'indignation.

Mon compagnon me tira et me mit derrière lui en prenant une position de protection voyant l'emportement d'Alistair. Il regardait Alistair avec des yeux méfiants, il se tenait sur ses gardes, ne lui faisant aucunement confiance…

Alistair le regarda avec des yeux choqués et recula un peu quand il vit le nombre de cicatrices que portait mon compagnon. Alistair reconnait tout de même un danger quand il y en avait un en face de lui.

**« Dis-moi où est ton… » **Commença-t-il mais je l'interrompis avec un grognement en guise d'avertissement.

Ce n'était pas un secret pour moi qu'Alistair ne supportait pas la race humaine, mon fils, étant une partie humain ne faisait pas exception à la règle pour lui. La dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés, il a bien failli avoir un massacre. Malgré mes plaidoiries et mes demandes pour qu'ils arrêtent, j'avais dû les séparer avec mon bouclier physique en les enfermant tous les deux dans des bulles distinctes. C'est pour cette raison précise que je n'avais pas laisser Joshua et Charlotte venir nous accompagner pour ce voyage. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer s'ils venaient.

**« Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Alistair. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère contre toi comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandais-je assez innocemment avec un sourire narquois quand je le vis avec des yeux écarquillés.

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avec des yeux remplis de questions. Je secouais la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'informer que je lui en parlerai plus tard mais dans un proche avenir. Ceci était pour une autre fois, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le temps.

**« Non, bien sûr que non ! » **dit Alistair précipitamment en se frottant frénétiquement les bras pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours en place.

Pour mon amusement, je fis une petite boule d'électricité dans ma main gauche et jouai avec la petite quantité d'étincelles bleuté avec ma main droite afin de narguer Alistair. Celui-ci recula de peur et frappa un arbre dans son mouvement.

**« Pourquoi veux-tu mon aide ? » **demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Cependant on pouvait y entendre un soupçon d'intrigue. Alistair avait un sourcil relevé, ses yeux étaient méfiants et étaient rivés sur mes mains.

Je lui souris doucement et fis disparaitre l'électricité de ma main. Voilà nous étions sur la bonne voie.

**« Tu as entendu parler des roumains ? » **demandais-je sérieusement.

**« Bien sûr. Qui ne connait pas ces deux fous… » **Répondit-il en soupirant.

**« Très bien. Disons simplement qu'ils se sont mis en tête de mettre fin aux Volturi pour ainsi gouverner eux-mêmes le monde des vampires. Je ne dois certainement pas te faire un dessin sur leurs réelles intentions… » **Le questionnais-je.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère. Tout le monde savait que les roumains aspiraient à une chose et c'était de se révéler aux êtres humains ce qui signifie beaucoup de problèmes. La guerre entre les vampires et les humains sera déclaré… Les humains n'ont bien entendu aucune chance contre notre nature, ce qui voudra dire moins d'êtres humains voir la quasi disparition de la plupart d'entre eux et qui résulte à un manque de sang pour les vampires buveurs d'humains.

**« Oh mon dieu ! » **s'exclama Alistair avec crainte et horreur.

**« Très bien, très bien… Je vais aider… » **Dit-il très vite en se trémoussant en me voyant perdre patience.

**« Où dois-je aller ? » **me questionna-t-il.

**« À Forks dans l'état de Washington. Il y aura d'autres comme mon fils et d'autres vampires. Vas dans le grenier de la maison, tu seras tranquille… Oh ce n'est plus les Cullen mais les Platt à présent. Carlisle a disparu miraculeusement et est maintenant un tas de cendres. » **Dis-je en souriant béatement à la fin.

Je sentis par ses émotions qu'il était très curieux et qu'il voulait en demander plus mais je secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas pousser le sujet pour le moment.

**« Plus tard… » **Murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête, nous salua silencieusement avec un hochement de tête avant de filer au loin à toute vitesse et faire son chemin à travers les arbres… J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas causer trop de problèmes aux autres pendant mon absence et qu'il n'allait pas chercher une nouvelle fois mon fils ou les autres loups.

Regardant dans l'espace où Alistair avait disparu, je soupirai bruyamment de soulagement. Soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre le plus rebelle des nomades que je connaisse. Mon compagnon me prit dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte afin de nous rassurer lui comme moi que tout cela allait bien se passer au final.

Nous restâmes à Londres pendant plusieurs jours afin de préparer notre prochain voyage. La France.

Une fois en France, nous eûmes difficile à faire notre chemin à travers la ville où nous étions parce qu'il faisait plein soleil. Je dû à plusieurs reprises faire usage de mon don à contrôler la météo afin de faire apparaitre quelques nuages et une légère pluie. Charles et Makenna n'étaient pas faciles à trouver mais grâce à la capacité de Dimitri je parvins finalement à les localiser. Notre rencontre avec eux ne causa aucun problèmes majeur, ils devinrent très vite convaincus grâce à nos dires véridiques… Ils pouvaient détecter le moindre mensonge ou que l'on cache quelque chose…

Les nomades suivants à avoir notre visite étaient Randall, Mary, Christian, Emma. Tous ceux-ci étaient des nomades américains. Ces mêmes nomades m'informèrent qu'ils allaient à leur tour demander toute l'aide possible aux vampires qu'ils connaissaient.

Une fois de retour sur le sol américain, Jasper et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Montana où je savais qu'était un couple de vampires. Je connaissais surtout l'homme, je l'avais rencontré quand j'étais encore humaine. Celui-ci m'avait mit en garde contre cette salope de Victoria…

Arriver à destination, nous marchâmes très rapidement dans une allée terreuse recouverte de gravier où débouchait une jolie maison d'une couleur jaune paille. Devant la maison patientaient deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs attachés, sa peau était aussi sombre que sa chevelure. La femme, elle était très pâle avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux de couleur or.

**« Douce Bella… » **Me salua l'homme étonné mais heureux de me voir.

**« Laurent… Un plaisir de te revoir. J'aurai cependant aimé dans d'autres circonstances. Ce doit certainement être ta compagne, Irina ? » **Demandais-je en souriant poliment vers cette dernière.

Irina me fit un sourire accueillant et regarda la main de Jasper et la mienne emmêlés avec intérêt. J'avais oublié qu'elle connaissait mon compagnon. Après tout, avant sa rencontre avec Laurent, elle faisait partie du clan Denali, la famille élargie des Cullen actuellement Platt.

**« Quelles circonstances ? » **demanda Irina d'une voix douce et préoccupée.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? » **demanda Laurent inquiet la seconde après sa compagne.

**« Les roumains causent encore des problèmes… » **Murmurais-je exaspéré.

Laurent écarquilla les yeux à mon annonce.

**« Ils veulent mettre fin aux Volturi et ainsi coexister avec les humains. Ce n'est pas un problème en soit si ce n'est qu'ils ont l'intention de révéler la nature des vampires aux mortels, ce qui va sans aucun doute déclencher beaucoup de violence et sans doute aussi une guerre entre nos deux races… » **Expliqua Jasper d'un ton sans équivoque.

**« Nous voulons bien vous aidez en nous battant à vos côtés mais qu'en est-il de Victoria ? » **demanda Laurent de son fort accent français. Il était plus préoccupé pour la sécurité de sa compagne que de la sienne.

**« Elle a été traité… » **Lui dis-je d'un ton sombre.

Laurent et Irina soupirèrent tous les deux à l'unisson de soulagement. Ils étaient apaisés qu'ils pourront enfin vivre en paix et librement. Laurent avait peur que Victoria s'en prenne à Irina par vengeance de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en ne rapportant pas les informations concernant mon entourage et ma sécurité quand elle le lui avait demandé.

**« Quand j'ai fait en sorte que tu échappes aux loups, elle a attendu quelques mois pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, elle a tué ma mère et mon beau-père. Victoria avait aussi pour but de tuer mon père mais elle a été interrompu par les loups qui sont arrivés à ce moment-là et donc mon père a été transformer. Quelques années après ma transformation, j'ai mis la main sur elle. Mon père s'est chargé d'elle avant de mettre un terme à son existence… » **Expliquais-je en haussant les épaules en sentant les émotions de Laurent. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour cette chienne.

Laurent me regarda surpris et étonné de tout ce que j'avais vécu à cause de Victoria mais pour moi, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Parmi les Volturi, j'avais vu beaucoup de choses horrible donc ce n'est pas ça qui allait gâcher mon existence.

**« Comment vous deux vous vous êtes retrouvé ensemble ? » **demanda Irina curieuse et intéressée tout en changeant de sujet.

J'allais répondre à sa question quand mon compagnon en décida autrement puisqu'il me coupa la parole.

**« C'est une longue histoire pour une autre fois. » **lui répondit Jasper en lui souriant poliment tout en utilisant un ton ferme montrant par ce fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant. Quelque chose que je comprenais tout à fait.

**« Ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons recueillir le plus de monde possible afin de nous aider car nous avons affaire à beaucoup trop de vampires. Les roumains ont comme aide Maria et une armée de nouveau-nés. Ne soyez pas surpris en arrivant à Forks si vous voyez des loups parmi les vampires, ils nous aident… Tout vous sera expliquer et si vous n'avez pas de formation au combat, plusieurs personnes pourront vous aidez à vous apprendre comment vous battre et vous défendre… » **Les informais-je sur une note plus sérieuse.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête avant que nous les saluions et partîmes dans notre direction côte à côte comme un couple.

**« Où allons-nous à partir d'ici chérie ? » **me demanda mon compagnon en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

**« Vers les forêts amazoniennes… » **Lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois. J'étais très impatiente à l'idée d'une bonne chasse dans ces forêts et ces verdures en toute nature.

Mon compagnon me fit un large sourire avant de me prendre la main et commencer à courir avec moi à sa suite.

Forêt amazonienne nous voilà…

Pendant une semaine ou deux nous courûmes à travers le pays. Par chance, nous avons à plusieurs reprises croisés le chemin de nombreux nomades. Ceux-ci nous promirent de faire passer le mot et de nous aider, ce temps-là était également consacrer à chercher de l'aide mais aussi à chasser et à nous plaire dans la présence de l'autre.

Notre prochaine destination était l'Amérique du sud, plus précisément dans les forêts. Nous arrivâmes finalement à notre lieu où je savais se trouvaient plusieurs vampires que j'avais rencontré une fois ou deux.

Quelques heures à courir à travers les forets amazoniennes plus tard, je sentis une attaque sur mon bouclier mental. Un vampire était en train d'utiliser son don contre moi. Heureusement depuis que j'avais appris que Jasper était mon compagnon d'âme, je le protégeais avec mes boucliers en tout temps.

Prenant cette attaque au sérieux, je fis une halte. Jasper fit de même et me regarda curieusement. En réponse, je plaçai un doigt sur mes lèvres lui signalant de cette façon le silence et pris une position accroupie prête à l'attaque. Jasper fit de même et se plaça légèrement à quelques centimètres devant moi.

De là où nous nous trouvions, nous pouvions entendre plusieurs traces de pas venir à vive allure. Environs cinq minutes plus tard, trois vampires apparurent au même instant. Trois magnifiques femmes à la peau sombre portant des vêtements faits d'animaux. Toutes trois étaient méfiantes vis-à-vis de Jasper, elles gardaient leurs distances de lui. Seulement quelques mètres nous séparaient.

**« Je constate que ma puissance ne fonctionne toujours pas sur toi. Dis-moi que faites-vous sur notre territoire ? » **Demanda la femme du milieu qui était aussi le chef du clan.

Je ris un peu parce que à chaque fois qu'elle e moi nous nous croisions elle essayait son don sur moi. Bien entendu avec mon bouclier elle n'avait jamais réussi à utiliser son pouvoir contre moi. Elle avait la capacité de faire voir à d'autres vampires ce qu'elle voulait que l'on voit, une illusion, c'était comme si le vampire sous son don voyait des hallucinations. Par curiosité, je l'avais laissé faire pour voir ce que c'était et disons que c'était incroyable. Tu avais l'impression d'être dans un autre endroit, dans un autre monde, il n'y avait plus personnes avec toi sauf l'endroit où elle t'y mettait. Cela pouvait être des bonnes choses comme des mauvaises. Sur une simple pensée elle pouvait te faire croire que tu étais sur un buché en train de bruler.

**« Je suis désolé Zafrina mais l'existence des vampires est menacé. Ceux qui sont derrière cela veulent révélés notre monde aux êtres humains. Tu sais comme moi que cela va devenir un enfer pour tout le monde s'ils arrivent à le faire ! » **Dis-je d'un ton qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque mot que je prononçais.

**« Qui projettes cela ? » **demanda-t-elle sans retenue.

**« Les roumains et Maria… » **Répondis-je en soupirant sachant très bien ce que leurs réactions allait être.

Les trois femmes grognèrent à l'unisson. De ce que j'avais appris de leur histoire depuis que je les connaissais, les roumains étaient responsables de la destruction de leur mère. Ceci était une occasion en or pour elles pour pouvoir enfin se venger.

Zafrina se tourna vers ses sœurs et elles commencèrent toutes les trois à discuter entre elles. Après ce qui semblait des heures, elles tournèrent ensemble leurs têtes en m'inspectant minutieusement pendant un long moment. Mon compagnon quant à lui les regardait avec méfiance, il ne savait pas s'il devait leur faire confiance ou non, il avait une position tendu prêt à attaquer au cas où il le fallait.

**« Très bien. Nous allons vous aidez. » **Lâcha finalement Zafrina avec des yeux diaboliques et un sourire malicieux.

Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour les roumains, je n'avais pas envie d'être à leur place si elle mettait ses mains sur eux. Une fois que Zafrina et ses sœurs ainsi que les sœurs Denali voudront faire face à ces ordures, personne ne devra s'interposer entre elles et les deux roumains car sinon ce sera un véritable bain de sang…

**« Où devons-nous nous rendre ? » **demanda Kachiri avec des yeux impatients.

**« Dans l'état de Washington à Forks. Le territoire Platt. » **L'informais-je.

**« Platt ? » **demanda Senna curieusement.

**« Je pense que vous connaissez Carlisle Cullen ? » **les questionnais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Oui, nous avons déjà croisé cet homme arrogant qui croit qu'il est mieux que tout le monde parce qu'il se nourrit de sang animal et qu'il dispose d'un lecteur d'esprit. » **ricana Kachiri.

**« Histoire courte, Carlisle et Edward ne font plus partie de notre monde. Platt est le nom de la veuve de Carlisle. Il se trouve qu'Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient pas de vrais compagnons come tout le monde le pensait… » **Racontais-je.

Les trois amazones hochèrent la tête dans la compréhension. Notre discussion prit ainsi fin. Avec un dernier regard et des salutations, mon compagnon et moi nous partîmes de notre côté…

Jasper et moi allâmes pendant quelques jours sur l'île d'Esmé, ma seconde mère afin de nous relaxer un peu et relâcher la pression. Nous avions besoin d'être ensemble et de se retrouver sans interruption, sans personne pour nous déranger.

Arriver sur l'île déserte, je n'eus pas le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée de la maison parce que Jasper me prit dans ses bras dans une position de mariée et nous conduit dans l'une des chambres principales. À la décoration, je savais qu'Esmé s'était chargé de la décoration intérieur.

Sans attendre une réaction de ma part, Jasper me déposa délicatement sur le lit douillet comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il se releva et me regarda intensément, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Rien que son regard me faisait brulé de désir.

Pas le temps pour ses taquineries parce que je savais très bien qu'il était en train de jouer avec moi et de tester ma patience, je pris sa chemise dans un poing et tirai Jasper vers moi, il eut un sourire malicieux à ce geste. Il se retrouva bien vite au-dessus de moi planant sur mon corps. Ses yeux étaient si sombres de convoitise.

**« Putain si tu savais depuis quand j'avais envie d'être seul avec toi, ça fait un moment crois-moi. Ça me manquait tellement… » **Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille provoquant des frissons de plaisir parcourir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Après cela il mordit d'abord doucement puis plus difficile le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis bruyamment.

**« Mmmm… Moi aussi, si tu savais. Maintenant arrête de parler inutilement… » **Lui dis-je dans un gémissement audible.

Cela étant dit, Jasper écrasa violement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les dévorant sans pitié avec acharnement.

Cette nuit-là et les autres qui suivirent que nous sommes restés sur cette île, nous avons fait des fois l'amour tendrement et d'autres plus sauvagement. Cela nous a permis de nous rattraper. Être un avec Jasper était quelque chose qui m'étais indispensable…

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour de notre départ de cette île, Jasper et moi nous nous tenions debout côte à côte dans le sable frais sur la plage devant la maison.

**« Alors… Où allons-nous maintenant ? » **Me demanda-t-il tout en regardant l'eau avec ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

Même si Jasper observait l'océan et écoutait le son des vagues de celui-ci tout en profitant du vent léger sur son visage je savais que son attention était sur moi.

**« Egypte… » **Lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois en pensant à mes vieux amis.

**« Là-bas se trouve une personne que je connais avec un don très puissant comme le mien… » **Continuais-je dans ma lancée.

**« Qu'en est-il ? » **demanda-t-il curieux et intrigué en même temps.

**« Contrôler les quatre éléments ! » **dis-je béatement.

**« Comme toi ? » **me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**« Oui, c'est de cette personne que je l'ai eu. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que j'ai acquis son pouvoir, j'étais tellement perdu mais aussi terrifier de blessé quelqu'un, j'avais une peur bleu surtout sur le contrôle du feu. C'est mon père qui a pris le risque de venir me calmer tout en sachant qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'il y reste. Quand Benjamin et moi sommes ensemble c'est tout un spectacle à voir… » **Déclarais-je énigmatique à la fin de mon explication.

**« Ensemble ? » **demanda Jasper jalousement en fronçant les sourcils avec ses lèvres pincées ensemble.

**« Pas de cette façon cow-boy ! De toute manière, Ben a une compagne, Tia. Ben et moi sommes comme des jumeaux, comme toi et Rosalie. Nos âmes sont reliés mais romantiquement parlant, plus un lien fraternel qui existe entre un frère et une sœur… » **Le rassurais-je en lui prenant la main.

Jasper me regarda en examinant mes yeux pour voir la véracité de mes dires pour l'aider j'avais baissé mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse sentir mes émotions. Une fois rassuré, il soupira en relief. Je lui pris son autre main et serra ses deux mains avec les miennes.

Même si de l'extérieur, Jasper ressemblait à un homme fort et un dur à cuire, je savais personnellement que ce qu'Alice lui avait fait l'avait marqué à l'intérieur, ça l'avait profondément blessé et lui avait fait mal. Alice n'était peut-être pas sa vraie compagne comme je le suis mais elle avait été sa femme pendant de longues années, elle l'avait trahie de la pire des façons et c'était une chose qui était impardonnable de mon point de vue. Je ne sais pas si Jasper sera capable de lui pardonner un jour.

Lui comme moi restâmes encore quelques instants là à profiter de la vue de l'océan avant que nous nous décidions à quitter cette île paisible et magnifique. Je fus secoué de mes pensées par Jasper qui tira légèrement ma main avec la sienne pour que je le suive. Je me reconcentrai donc sur notre objectif principal c'est-à-dire trouver encore plus de vampires.

**« Tu es prête à y aller, chérie ? » **me demanda mon homme sexy.

**« Plus que prête, cow-boy ! » **répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de marcher lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne le niveau de notre taille. Une fois à bonne distance et dans les eaux plus profondes, nous plongeâmes gracieusement ensemble dans un même mouvement tel des sirènes. À partir de là, nous commençâmes notre voyage vers l'Egypte.

En étant sous l'eau pendant notre longue expédition, je ne pouvais pas croire le nombre de créature qu'il y avait dans ces eaux très profondes et qui vivaient dans ce climat. Elles étaient les plus magnifiques et étranges que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était une expérience extraordinaire et unique en son genre.

L'expérience qui m'a la plus marqué était je pense celle de nager aux côtés d'une famille de dauphins. C'était amusant. Par les émotions de mon compagnon, je pouvais sentir qu'il était surpris et étonné que les dauphins restent à mes côtés. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je suis un métamorphe tout en étant un vampire ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela. Pendant ce moment-là, je me sentais plus légère, plus vivante et plus revigoré.

Bien entendu, il a fallu que nous chassions aussi, ce que nous avons faits. La chasse aux requins était une expérience inoubliable, déroutante et étrange à la fois. Ces créatures gigantesques étaient des combattants mais je préférais toujours le sang d'un bon ours irrité. Je préférais mieux cela tout comme mon grand frère des ours, Emmett.

Finalement après un très long voyage sous l'eau en présence de mon beau compagnon, nous émergeâmes des eaux profondes. Une fois à la surface, nous nous assurâmes qu'aucun être humain n'était à proximité au risque de nous exposer. Étant rassurer de l'absence d'humains dans la zone où nous nous trouvions, nous sortîmes petit à petit des eaux du Nil. Heureusement pour nous il faisait nuit et donc nous ne devrions pas nous cacher du soleil. Sur la terre ferme, j'utilisais mon don de l'air pour sécher nos vêtements. Avec la chaleur de l'Egypte c'était facile de l'utiliser pour nous rendre au sec.

**« Sais-tu où habite le clan égyptien ? » **demanda mon compagnon de façon intéressée.

Je ne lui répondis pas, cherchant plutôt un endroit isolé et discret. Quand je repérai un coin sombre que les humains ne pouvaient pas voir, je trainai mon compagnon avec moi dans cette direction.

Arriver en quelques secondes à destination, nous allâmes au fond de la ruelle obscure à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Jasper me coinça entre son corps musclé et le mur délabré, je lui souris doucement avant de l'embrasser chastement mais bien vite il devint passionné. M'écartant à bout de souffle et un sourire narquois de mon homme, je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux.

**« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si tentante ! » **Me dit-il innocemment avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne réagis pas à ses bêtises enfantines et me concentrai afin de localiser Benjamin et le reste du clan. Il fallait que je les situe dans un endroit précis ainsi je ne perdrais pas de temps en les cherchant partout et ailleurs quand ils habitaient autre part. Nous n'avions pas assez de temps pour cela.

Après une quantité minime de minutes, je parvins finalement à trouver leur localisation. Fier de moi, je souris à mon compagnon de façon triomphante.

**« Je présumes que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais… » **Devina-t-il avec un sourire tendre en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour ensuite embrasser affectueusement chaque centimètre de celui-ci.

**« Oui, je les ai trouvé. Ils se trouvent à l'extérieur de Louxor. » **Lui indiquais-je avec un petit sourire.

En réfléchissant bien, je pourrais utiliser la capacité de Tia et me téléporter directement là-bas avec mon compagnon mais il n'y aurait aucune découverte de la ville en faisant cela.

Je préférais utiliser le moyen traditionnel pour me rendre là-bas c'est-à-dire courir était l'une de mes préférences. Oui en effet, je préférai cent fois mieux courir et voir les choses magnifiques qui faisaient de ce pays si historique, depuis petite j'avais toujours eu une fascination pour la vielle Egypte que ce soit pour les statues, les pyramides ou les temples.

**« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement utiliser ton don de téléportation ? » **me questionna mon compagnon avec un sourcil arqué.

**« J'aime mieux courir. En courant, je me sens libre, j'apprécie sentir la sensation de mes cheveux qui volent dans le vent. Je m'intéresse énormément à la découverte historique. » **Lui dis-je rêveusement.

Jasper me caressa tendrement le visage avec sa main marquée de cicatrices de guerres et de combats puis me fit un clin d'œil complice.

**« Je sais ce que tu ressent, j'éprouve la même chose… » **Chuchota-t-il.

Hochant la tête dans la compréhension, je me blottis dans ses bras et respirai profondément son odeur enivrante et délicieuse de whisky et d'épices. Prenant une respiration inutile et hochant la tête, je relevais la tête, le regardai intensément avant de me reculer de quelques mètres et tendis ma main vers lui laquelle il me prit sans hésitation dans un geste tendre en la serrant légèrement.

Avec un petit baiser doux, nous sortîmes de la ruelle et primes la route en courant à toute vitesse dans une allure de vampire pour éviter que nous soyons en vue de l'œil humain.

Durant notre petite expédition à travers le Caire, nous nous arrêtâmes à plusieurs endroits différents afin d'observer l'architecture égyptienne et examiner certains lieux sacrés.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de notre périple à travers l'Egypte plusieurs heures plus tard. Finalement, on arriva sur le territoire de Benjamin et de sa famille.

Voulant m'amuser un peu et les alerter de ma présence, je créai une petite tornade de sable et levai aussi une tempête de vent. Le sable tournait tout autour de Jasper et moi-même empêchant ainsi que ce soit les humains ou même les vampires de nous voir. Un effet de surprise et avantageux pendant des batailles, je l'avais utilisé à plusieurs reprises pendant que j'étais avec les Volturi.

Au loin mais à une assez proche distance, je pu voir une porte s'ouvrir de la demeure qu'occupait le clan égyptien. Un homme très grand et très mince à la peau de couleur sombre émergea en souriant largement en réalisant ce qui se passait.

**« Bella… » **accueilli-t-il dans sa langue natale en riant joyeusement.


End file.
